A Sacrifice For Another
by narutoobsessedgurl
Summary: Naruko is dying from the Kyuubi being extracted from her. Kyuubi is able to take her back in time to fix everything. She has the chance to save any 2 people she wants, including her love, Sasuke. Once she is there, there will be no going back to the future. Who will she choose to help her? Will she make A Sacrifice For Another? Eventual Kaka/Naru, Immediate Neji/Christi (An OC)
1. The Sacrifice

Naruko was on the verge of death.

Madara's plan on capturing her had succeeded. She was currently having the Kyuubi sucked out of her, and it was the worst pain she had ever felt.

Imagine having all of your limbs tied to belts. And having them being pulled in different directions with no intent of stopping. At the same time, imagine having a ceiling covered in spikes being lowered into your body, and what are the spikes covered in? Rubbing Alcohol.

Then imagine that pain multiplied by 100. That's the pain she felt.

She wished to die. Almost all of her friends had been lost in the war. One of the few of the ones left, was one of her best friends, Neji. She had been so worried about him recently. After he had lost Christina, he had fallen apart. She knew how much he loved her other best friend. And what happened? He had watched her get killed in front of his eyes. He had been captured and tied up. Christina came to save him. They honestly didn't care about the man, and would let him go after they had done the task they had been assigned.

To kill Christina Maini.

She was too powerful, and her one weak spot, her love for Neji, was used against her. They had held a kunai to his neck and threatened to kill him. He yelled at her to leave, to leave him, so that she would live. Her life was more valuable than his. But she in no way would leave her love there and let him be killed. She submitted to being restrained by seals and rope. They had beaten her and then slashed her neck with a sword. She had died with a smile on her face however, because, reinforcements had shown up. They had thrown Neji at them, and they caught him. He was safe. That's all that mattered. She mouthed the words 'I love you' at him, and then was killed.

He would never get over her. If there was one thing Naruko was sure of, it was that. The only reason he had refrained from suicide was because Naruko wouldn't let him kill himself. She knew however, that when he found out about her death, it wouldn't be long until people would find out about his. He would want to join them, He would want to join his love and his best friend in heaven. She immediately felt horrible, knowing the fate of her friend.

Then there was her love Sasuke. She had also had the fate of seeing him die in front of her. That's how she had been roped into this whole mess. They had captured Sasuke. She had gone after him. She watched him be burned alive in front of her. They had, of course, captured her by this point. Seeing her love die in front of her was just more torture for the one jinchurriki that had avoided them for so long.

And now they were doing this to her. She didn't know how long she would have to wait, but soon she would be with her loved ones again. Her mom, her dad, Ero-sennin, Baa-chan, Gaara, Ji-ji, Christina, Sasuke, and soon after, Neji. Those who were closest to her, she would see again soon. Then there was all of her other friends as well. While she loved them, their deaths had not caused nearly as much pain as the ones previously listed. And then there was Zabuzza and Haku. It had been awhile, she hoped they would still remember her. And then there was Kakashi-sensei. Yeah, there weren't many left now.

She relaxed even in all of this pain and waited for her loved ones.

"**Kit. I will not allow for yourself and I to die." **The kyuubi said.

"It's too late Kurama, we're long gone." She said.

"**No kit, were not. There is one way. A time travel jutsu. Each demon can only use it once, and I will use it on you, whether you like it or not. We will be transported into the past. How far I will determine, and I will give you enough time to fix key events. There is only one part where you have a choice kit." **Kyuubi said.

"Well, I want to change the future anyways, but, what will be my choice?" Naruko asks.

"**Kit, you can choose two people to bring back with you to help. I will pluck them from different parts in the timeline from when they were alive, you will all be the age of 13 when we get there. So go ahead and pick, but choose wisely, and remember, you will stay in the past and age while your there, so by this day you would be 35." **The Kyuubi said.

"Okay, so that would mean that we'll be there 2 years before the Kyuubi attack?" She asked.

"**Yep kit, so here we go, just think of the two you want to be with you, and when you wake, they will be there with you. Alright?" **The Kyuubi said.

"Alright... thanks Kurama." Naruko said.

"**No problem Kit." **He said.

Suddenly, everything started glowing blue. Then, a rush of wind curled around her. A blinding flash of white went off and Naruko was gone, as well as the Nine Tailed Fox.

"DAMMIT! WHAT HAPPENED?!" Madara yelled.

…...

22 years in the past, one young boy was running to his team's practice. Today was the day that Obito Uchiha was determined to get top practice on time. Something always happened so he got there late. He knew his teammates never believed what he said, even though it was all true. He hadn't run into anyone today though, and he wa wondering if he would actually get there on time. He was running to the training grounds when a large flash went off. A huge swirling vortex opened up above him. And out of it, fell three kids around his age.

He looked at them shocked. 'What the heck was THAT?' he thought. Well, it turns out he would be late after all. He shook the blonde-haired girl awake. He didn't know why, but he felt for some reason she was responsible for this.

The girl blinked up at a face she never thought she would see. It was Uchiha Obito. Right here in the flesh, she smiled. 'So it did work, eh?' She thought. Then she looked at her two companions. She smiled, they would probably be mad about having to relive their life, but she knew one thing.

Neji would be forever grateful to her and Kurama. She had never seen the man cry except for when he lost Christina. And now he would cry, because he was getting her back. If she knew anything about the man, he wouldn't let Christina out of his sight for the rest of her life. She laughed at that. It was funny, seeing them so small again when she was so used to their 20 year-old forms – 19 in Christina's case – and then she looked up at Obito.

"Hey, you okay? 'Cause you kinda fell from a giant vortex in the sky." He said.

She laughed and said, "I'm fine, can you help me wake my friends up though?" He nodded and they set to work. Christina woke up first and before Neji woke up, she whispered to her about her death and how it affected it Neji, and why they were now in the past. She nodded, understanding.

At that point, Neji woke up and couldn't believe his eyes. Sitting right in front of him was the love of his life, the one he had seen die with his very eyes. He scowled and growled out. "What kind of SICK joke is this?"

"Neji, it's not a joke." Christina said.

"Yes, it is, you're supposed to be-" He stopped, because Naruko had leaned over and explained in his ear. His eyes widened and he looked back at his love.

"S-so... i-i-it r-really is y-you?" He asked, with hopeful eyes. She smiled and nodded. He grabbed her face and gave her the most passionate kiss he had ever given to her.

Naruko giggled and smiled. Obito then said, "Okay, I'm lost. What's going on?"

"We'll explain later, once we get the people we need to get to explain it to. Don't worry, you'll be one of them, okay?" She said.

"Okay, as long as it's explained eventually." He said. "Oh crap, my team! I'm late!" He yelled as he stood up. "You guys come with me. Even if you are wearing leaf head bands, we are all suspicious since it's the time of war."

They all nodded and followed after the young Uchiha. Neji clinging onto his love the whole time, so as to make sure she didn't disappear into thin air. Obito came to his training ground and turned to them. "Okay, wait here, let me explain how I found you guys first." He said. The trio nodded and let him go ahead.

Obito walked out and his team spotted them.

"Obito, you're late, again." Rin said.

"Yeah, but I've got a good excuse! Ya see, I was on my way here, when suddenly, a huge vortex opened up above me. Then, these 3 people fell out of it and I woke them up to make sure they were alright, which they were, by the way." He said,

"Obito, that is the most ridiculous lie I have heard in all my life." Kakashi stated.

"No, it's not a lie! I'm telling the truth! I even brought them with me, since it was pretty suspicious." He said. Then he turned around and yelled, "Hey guys! You can come out here now!"

"He has gone absolutely insane." Kakashi said.

"Obito, it's hurtful that you would go this far to lie... to.. us?" Minato cocked his head to the side as he saw three people walk out of the woods. He knew for a fact that Obito hadn't used a henge, because they wouldn't be as detailed as they were. They each had scars on different place on their bodies. One of them had ridiculously insane eyes that looked as if they were made up of a thousand gold sparkles. One had Hyuga eyes. Those two seemed attached to each other as a married couple would be. The man's arm around the woman's waist while her arm was around his shoulder and tangled in his hair. And with that, the man's face was buried in the woman's hair, smelling it. Those weren't things that Obito knew about, after all, he had never been in a relationship and couples in the Uchiha clan didn't act like that, and that's where he spent almost all of his time. The other was a girl that looked strangely similar to him and Kushina, except she had whisker marks on her cheeks that were at exactly the same height. No one would think of something like that unless they had seen a person with them before, which no one ever had. Yes, Obito most certainly did not think these people up.

The blonde started talking for the group, "Hello, these are my friends, Neji Hyuga and Christina Maini." She looked over at them. "Oh jeez, can't you two control yourselves?" She asked.

"Nope." The one named Neji replied with a smirk.

"Oh lighten up Naruko, you know what he's been through." Christina said.

Naruko just sighed and said. "Alright, I guess that's true, anyways. I'm Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruko." She stated with a smile. "Greetings, dad, Kakashi-sensei, Obito and Rin, we are from the future!" Naruko yelled.

**So, you guys like, eh? I liked writing the part with Obito and his team earlier. Anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed it! I plan to update either everyday or every other day. So if you want to follow but are hesitant because you might think it takes forever for me to update, don't worry. If you look at my last story "Naruko Namikaze: The Tale of A Young Girl" you'll notice that it only took me 2 weeks and 1 day exactly to finish the story, and that's writing a chapter everyday. I don't have any chapters for later before I post a new chapter, the day a new chapter is posted is the day I wrote it. **

**Link for "Naruko Namikaze: The Tale of A Young Girl" : **

s/9085425/1/Naruko-Namikaze-The-Tale-of-a-Young-Girl

**PEACE!**

**~narutoobsessedgurl**


	2. Telling The Truth and The Clan Head

"Dad?" Minato asked, he wished he could believe it, since the kid looked so much like him and Kushina, but he had never done... that before.

"Sensei?" Kakashi questioned. No way. NO WAY! He was not a sensei, he was only thirteen, and this girl was the same age! He could never have been her sensei.

"Jeez Naruko, did you have to be so blunt? Besides, we should discuss this somewhere private where we can put up sound seals so no one will overhear." Christina said.

"Hehe, I guess that's true. Hey! Let's go visit Ji-ji!" Naruko suddenly yelled. She couldn't wait to see her Ji-ji again! It had been 7 years, oh how she missed him. And soon she would see Ero-sennin too! And she would get to meet her mom as well! This wasn't how she had thought it would be when she encountered her loved ones again, but this was even better!

"Okay Naruko, it's probably better that we tell him this too. But Naruko, Christina, don't just burst into his office, yell 'Ji-ji!' and then tackle him. He might have been used to that in the future, but here, it would probably just freak him out." Neji said.

The two girls frowned, since that was what they wanted to do, but decided Neji was right. After all, it would be pretty weird if two random kids jumped in them calling them their grandpa- in their case grandma- too.

They walked off, and curious, Minato's team followed as well. Obito insisted on it because he was promised their story when they told it. They were all wondering who these girls' grandpa was. After all, they had thought that they wouldn't be sisters, since they looked nothing alike.

Walking behind them, Minato noticed the stuff their appearances. Neji, was wearing standard Hyuga clothing, a loose white shirt with white pants and a brown wraparound. He had the classic long Hyuga hair and Hyuga eyes. He looked at Christina. Surely she must have come from a clan, no one had weird-looking eyes like hers, so they must have some sort of doujutsu. She had her brown hair up in a bun that rested on top of her head. She wore a gray camisole and gray, jean short shorts with a floral pattern in them. She had on unusual black sandals that he'd never seen before, maybe she made her own? It was done sometimes inside of clans if they wanted a particular design. Then he looked over at Naruko, his self-proclaimed daughter. She wore an olive green camisole with blue jean short shorts. She had her hair up in twin blonde pigtail. She wore standard blue shinobi sandals. The two girls wore their hitaites around their necks while the boy had his tied at his forehead.

He found their appearances strange. No one wore stuff like that here. Maybe in the other villages? After all, he had never heard of anyone wearing short shorts and a camisole into battle, it just didn't protect your skin enough. He shrugged and then noticed the trio had turned to walk into the Hokage Building. What,? He thought they were heading to visit her grandfather. He continued on, thinking that maybe he worked there as a ninja or a secretary.

The three walked up to the secretary. She looked up and was surprised to see people she had never seen before. They were even ninjas! From her own village! How had she never seen them before.

"We need admittance to see Hokage-sama immediately." Neji stated.

"Oh? And why should I grant it? He has plenty of other important people waiting to see him." She said.

Naruko growled at the woman. She had always hated her! She never let her see Ji-ji as much as she wanted to when she was little. When she had needed him most! She snapped and exclaimed, "I've had enough of being kept from him! Just let me through or else I will force myself through!"

"Naruko-chan, calm down. She just asked why she should let us through." Christina said. "Here's why you should let us through," She continued as she took something she always kept with her, just in case, "I'm a clan head. I have the power to demand the presence of the Hokage when I wish to do so if an extreme case should appear."

The secretary as well as Minato and his team all gaped at her and the badge she held. It was clearly a clan head badge. And It's not as if any of the clan heads weren't able to defend themselves, they could beat the girl with the help of their clan if forced to. So she had to be an actual clan head. Now this was freaky, never once had they ever heard of a clan with her as the head. And the secretary had been so used to the clan heads that she knew their voices by heart.

"I-I s-s-suppose y-yo may g-go in then." She said.

"Great, Naruko-chan, Neji-kun. And the four of you. She said as she turned to Minato and his team. "Follow me." She walked towards his office. Neji and Naruko just rolled their eyes and followed her. They team broke out of their daze and quickly followed as well. This would turn out rather interesting.

She opened the door and had them follow in.

"What are you doing here? I wasn't expecting anyone and I told Yuri to keep everyone out unless an emergency happened and had at least one clan head to back it up." Sarutobi said.

"That's exactly what happened." She said.

He furrowed his brow. No one in this room was a clan head. She smiled, seeing his confusion and walked up and placed her pin on the desk. Each was crafted specifically to match the clan, and this one he had not seen before. And it had his own seal on it! The Hokage always placed a seal on it to know that it was authentic. He was dumbfounded, who was this girl, and when had he made such a pin?

"I see you're confused. Well, it will only get more confusing, Ji-ji." She said. He was about to retort when he was tears fall from her face as well as the blonde he had never seen before in the room.

"We missed you Ji-ji." Naruko said, as tears streamed down her face. They both walked forward and hugged the utterly confused man.

Neji sighed and said, "Didn't I tell you guys not to do that?"

"You said not to burst into the room and yell 'Ji-ji' and hug him. We didn't do that whatsoever." Christina said, smiling at her love.

"You always find some way to outsmart me, you know that?" He said.

"Yep, so anyways, Hokage-ji-ji. The emergency is that my friends Christina, Neji, and I have all come from the past to help prevent the future that we experienced from happening." Naruko said.

"What could be so bad about the future that you would need to change it?" The Hokage asked, not entirely believing their story. He would have scoffed at it previously had that girl not shown him her badge that his won seal and chakra around it.

"It's awful Ji-ji. One year from now, Christina and Neji will be born. One year after that, I will be born. The same day of my birth, October 10, the kyuubi will attack the village. He did not wish to do this however, he was forced to do it by one Madara Uchiha. He told me himself and showed me the memory he had, then Madara told me that he wished he would have been done with the Leaf Village after that attack, but sadly, it had failed when my father, the Yondaime, Minato Namikaze sealed Kurama in, oh wait, sorry Kyuubi, I'm too used to calling him Kurama by now. Anyways, he sealed the kyuubi into me. He died, and wanted me to become a village hero. They however, saw me as only the demon reincarnated, so they beat me and I came close to death more times than I can remember in my early life. Things passed and things started going bad. Lightning attempted to steal the Byakugan and failed when the kidnapper was killed by Hiashi Hyuga. Neji's fatehr, as his twin, stepped in for his brother. After about 7 years of this, news of Sema's (Christina's Village) fall had reached the village. " Naruko said, turning to Christina to let her explain.

"I was the only survivor, since I had snuck out to do some midnight training, and the village had been blown up. The Anbu from Leaf found me there and took me back here, since I no longer had any family left. They dropped me off at your office, I was scared at first, and activated my bloodline to make sure you wouldn't hurt me. You realized this and told me not to worry. You accepted me into the village and gave me status of a clan head, since I was the last of my clan. Since I was still of adopting age, you put a law that said no one could adopt me, thus stop Danzo from turning me into a tool. You introduced Naruko and I and we instantly became best friends. You had us live together in an apartment and soon enough, we started the academy." She said, then letting her best friend continue, since her story was more interesting than hers and more vital, since she had been the main target for villains.

" We continued at the academy and during my first year, what will be called the Uchiha massacre was created and the whole Uchiha clan except for one Sasuke Uchiha, who will be born the same year as me was killed by Itachi Uchiha. He did this because the Uchiha were planning on taking over the village, and you ordered Itachi to kill all if them with his recently acquired Mangegekyo Sharingan. We graduated a year apart. I was stuck on a team with the last Uchiha, boy what a teme he was! We learned to love each other like brother and sister after awhile though. Then we went to take the Chuunin Exams, that's of course when these two love birds met up." She said as she pointed back to Neji and Christina. "I got along well with Neji, after I beat the crap out of him in our fight that is. We became friends and he started dating my all-but-blood-related sister. During the final test, the newly established Oto and Suna attacked Konoha and Sasuke ran off with Orochimaru, the leader of Oto, to get more power. We tried to go after him, but nearly lost the lives of several of my closest friends and me. After that, I left to train with Ero-sennin, wait, sorry, another habit, Jiraiya for three years. I came back and had to fight a man named Pain. He killed many of the people in my village. I defeated him and his six paths and talked him out of his evil ways. He returned the lives of everyone lost with one last Jutsu that cost him his own life. After that, the biju were being collected to create the 10 tails by Madara. The five nations all banded together and we went to war with Madara and his minions. The war was technically lot, even though when the time came, I didn't get to see it. Christina had died at the age of eighteen making Neji very upset." She didn't say how much since Hyuga weren't supposed to show emotions at all, never mind be depressed as he had been. "I was captured 2 years after that wand I was the last one. The last jinchurriki. They were sucking the life out of me in an extremely painful way. I knew the war would be lost now that they had the ten tails. That's when Kurama gave me the chance to bring two people back with me into the past to help change everything. I accepted, and that's where Obito met us." Naruko finished.

"You really expect us to believe that?" Kakashi asked.

"Of course, because it's the truth after all." Naruko said.

"Prove it." Kakashi said.

"Okay, here's something. You don't believe me, but I know everything about your future, past, and present self. You were my sensei after all, I learned all about you. Things that you confided in me and only me since I was your sensei's kid. Here, let me show you. Your favorite food is soup with eggplant in it. Birthday is September 7th. Teammates Rin and Obito. Judging by what I've seen of your age so far, your still working on your new technique, 'Chidori'. You wear a mask because you wore it to mourn your father after he committed suicide so people wouldn't recognize you as easily. After awhile, you started to realize how stupid it was to do so, and you felt ashamed of yourself, so you never took it off and played it off as you just picked a new way to dress. You truthfully miss your father more than anything, even if you'd never admit it. You miss the way he would pat your head say 'good job sport' and you miss how when you were younger, when he returned from missions, how he would pick you up and give you a kiss on the cheek and tell you how much he missed you. You miss how he would tickle you after that. You miss calling him 'Daddy' as you did before you became a ninja. You keep your emotions bottled up inside because your afraid that if you don't, you won't be able to distance yourselves from others, and that you'll end up picking them over the mission to save their lives. Then you'll be shunned by the village just as your father. And when yo yourself commit suicide, that when you get to heaven and meet your father, he'll hate you just as much as the villagers because you made the same 'mistake' he did. That he won't love you as his son anymore. I know all of this and more, would you like me to continue?" Naruko asked, smiling a nice, warm smile at him.

He was bewildered. He'd never told anyone any of that. No even his birthday. She had hit spot on, when no one had ever figured him out for the past 6 years. Yet here this girl was, telling him exactly how he felt about himself. Is it possible that she was from the future? That she had traveled back. Why had he been so open with her? He was never that open with even his sensei himself.

"H-how did you know all that?" Kakashi asked.

"Easy, I may be a really loud chick, but I'm also a very good listener. I can also open people up in ways that they never have before, it's something that seemed natural to me. I'm not sure why though. But you were always like my nii-san in the future. You always looked after me and Christian, even if never knew it. But you told us of things we did in our childhood that we'd always kept secret. So we knew you had always loved us and even though you hadn't been great at expressing it back then, you always made sure no one would hurt us when you were around, or else, they were messing with the wrong girls." Naruko said.

"Oh yeah, I believe that the one time he caught the guy right in front of us, he said 'No one hurts my imoutos.' The you dragged him off to kill him." Christina said.

"I remember that!" Naruko said. "Kakashi, who would have expected him to be such an overprotective big brother?"

Christina laughed and nodded in agreement.

Minato was surprised. It seemed Future Kakashi was very open. As his daughter had explained it, he realized every little piece fit exactly into place, and that she couldn't be lying, especially when Kakashi was so bewildered.

Rin and Obito were dumbfounded. This girl they had just met not an hour ago, knew more about Kakashi then they had figured out in a year of being on his team. Sure, according to her, she had known him for years, but still, it bugged them that she knew him so much better than they did. He was even protective of them! Kakashi, the supposedly emotionless ninja machine had called them his sisters and had killed a man that was going to hurt them. The most he ever did was cooperate with them.

Naruko went forward and hugged Kakashi. He stiffened, he hadn't been hugged in years, not since his father. "'Kashi, it's okay. Stop being like this. It's okay 'Kashi, it's okay. I'm here. You're not alone anymore, I won't let you be." She said, soothing him.

Rin was so jealous. Here was this girl, hugging him and comforting him when if she had even of thought of that, he would have pushed her away. It was fine. He was just shocked, right? After all, Kakashi was probably just surprised someone had the nerve to do that. He would push her away any moment now. But then she was shocked once again, as she watched his arms wind around her.

"Thank you." He whispered in her ear.

She smiled and backed up after another moment. "It's no problem 'Kashi. You were always there for me. I will do the same for you. If you need help with anything, know that I'm always available. Well, if I'm not in the middle of a fight anyways. That would be a wrong time to bring something up." She said.

"Any other questions?" she asked.

"I have one."Sarutobi said. "But not for you young Naruko, for Christina here." He said as he looked at the girl. "If I may ask, what is your Kekkei Genkai? After all, I feel I should know for future preference." He said.

"Of course Ji-ji! All you had to do was ask!" She said. Then she cleared her throat. And she started singing, and she had the voice of an angel. She sang 16 bars of 'Since U Been Gone' by Kelly Clarkson. (like they did in Pitch Perfect, accept she only did the words, not the sounds) This froze everyone in place for a good while. Well, accept Neji, she had placed a seal that never wore off and sank into his skin on him, so she would never be able to freeze him like she was the others. She could make temporary seals, but that was her way of showing him how much she trusted him. So much that she trusted he would never do anything that would force her to use her voice. He had been extremely happy when she told him.

After that, she explained that her Kekkei Genkai was strange, since it was in three parts. Her voice, which could freeze people in place. Her eyes, which were able to see people's wounds so she could force them to reopen and where there was bone fractures so she could break bones easier. Then there was the ability that they all had where they could see glimpses into the future when they wanted to be seen. And of course, just to put an extra big target on her back. Every once in awhile, a person in her family would receive what was called an abnormality. It was rare, but it popped up every once in awhile, and the tricky thing. They were never the same abnormality. She had gotten extremely fast speed. When she wished to, she could break the sound barrier with her speed so she could do what she wished. Like save someone who was falling off a cliff or a person who was a hair away from being killed. The only one she'd known in her family that had an abnormality before they passed was her cousin Tenshu. He had gained mind reading as his abnormality. It was amazing, but awful at the same time, whenever he wa around she had to be careful with her thoughts. She still loved him nonetheless however.

"Alright then. Tell me, what rank were you guys at in the future?" Sarutobi asked.

They all blushed but Christina went first. "Anbu Captain." she said.

"Anbu." Neji said.

"Well, hehe, about that. Ya see, I was a Sannin for a long time, but they said when the war was over..." She mumbled the last part.

"They what?" Sarutobi asked.

She mumbled again.

"Naruko-chan, you're gonna need it to be louder if you want him to hear. We don't all have heightened senses like you." Christina said.

"Alright... they said when the war was over... I would be promoted to Hokage by Baa-chan." She said.

"Baa-chan? There was a female Hokage?" Sarutobi asked.

"Yeah! Me and Ero-sennin brought her back ourselves! We spent weeks looking for her. Wouldn't have taken so long if she hadn't been moving from town to town trying to get out of her stupid gambling loans. God, why did she even continue to gamble?! She was the Legendary Sucker for god's sake! Jeez, I feel bad for poor Shizune... having to keep traveling like that. Must have been hard on her and Tonton." She said.

Minato and Sarutobi's mouths were hanging open. Had they heard her right? No, she couldn't be telling the truth.

"Naruko, did you say that THE Legendary Sucker became the Hokage?" Sarutobi asked.

"Yep!" She said. "You know it! The Godaime Hokage was no one other than your student Ji-ji, Tsunade Baa-chan!"

"What? Why would she accept the offer to become Hokage!? She hates being in the village!" Sarutobi said.

"Pffffttt! I did it the way that everyone learns to get what they want from Tsunade. I made a bet with her." Naruko said.

"What was the bet?" Obito asked.

"I bet Tsunade Baa-chan that I could master the Rasengan in one week if she came back to become Hokage! She didn't believe that I could do it so much that she even bet the Shodai's necklace!" Naruko said. "I won of course, couldn't ever not! I needed her to be the Hokage, so I made myself win. Plus, this necklace looks really awesome on me too!" She said as she took the necklace out that was previously hanging on her chest inside of her shirt.

"You, you figured out the Rasengan?" Minato asked. "And you even mastered it in a week? It's been 3 years since I started working on it, and I'm no where near finishing it!"

"Well, you're creating the jutsu. It takes longer that way, plus, I had Ero-sennin t help me. You have been doing it one your own. Don't worry about it." Naruko said with a smile.

"Naruko, don't act so modest. She created an elemental version of the jutsu in just a few weeks on her own. What did ya call it again? Rasenshuriken? Yeah, it's way too powerful, but it can really help. Besides, you figured out how to throw it! I don't think anyone's ever thrown a jutsu before you." Christina said.

"Yeah, I guess." She said as she rubbed the back of her head. "So anyways, any oth-"

She was about to continue when the door opened to reveal someone that made Naruko instantly start to shake and and have tears running down her cheeks. She couldn't do it. With Ji-ji, she had been able to hold back, but not this person. She couldn't handle seeing this person without doing what she had longed to do for so long. She threw herself at the form that was just about to take a step into the office.

"ERO-SENNIN!" She cried out as she latched herself onto the man.


	3. The Mission

"Who the hell is this gaki?" Jiraiya said, pointing down at the girl that was latched onto him.

"That's Naruko Uzumaki. Err... Namikaze.. I don't know! Her last name is still to be determined here!" Christina said, forming a pout, she didn't like not knowing her best friend's last name.

"Uzumaki?!" Kushina called out in surprise from the window. Sarutobi sighed. She just HAD to show up at that moment!

"Both of you, get inside and shut the door and window." Sarutobi said. They did as he commanded, still slightly confused.

Naruko then proceeded to tell them everything. Jiraiya was surprised to find out that he had been so close to her.

"Jiraiya-sensei..." Minato whispered, looking up at his sensei with tears in his eyes. Then he punched the man in the gut. "How could you! How could you leave my daughter all alone! She needed you and you did nothing! You left her to be beaten by all of the civilians!" He yelled at the man.

Jiraiya got up and sighed. After all, he couldn't blame the man. He had done that, and felt extremely sorry for not taking care of his beloved student's child. Especially since Naruko even eventually became a student so close to him one day.

"Hm! I'm gonna do the same to Tsunade! She left our daughter alone as well! I'm gonna knock her upside the head, ttebayo!" Kushina yelled.

Minato's students were surprised. They had been long accustomed to Kushina behaving like this, but never Minato. He was always the clam one that settled disputes, never the one to start a fight.

Naruko was crying yet again, though this time they were tears of joy. She couldn't believe her parents could love her so much when she'd just met her. Hell, they were crazy enough to take on two of the Sannin right now!

"Well, there is still two issues. The first being Naruko-chan's name. The second being where we are gonna stay. In the future, once I had gotten my position of clan head when I had turned 12 and became a genin, the space for my clan had already been built, and Naruko and I had just moved in there. Here however, there is no such space. Naruko's name will be rather tricky as well. We can't come out and say that she is an Uzumaki, since she is obviously related to Minato due to her looks. But she has the facial structure and obviously the attitude of an Uzumaki." Christina said. "Of course then there's also the fact that a Hyuga just showed up out of the blue. There's also the fact that my kekkei genkai was just recently born. My mom was the first with it, since she had a weird gene reaction in her that made it. The only others to have it at the moment will be my older siblings, the oldest being 4 years old. I think she would be pretty surprised to find out that I had the same kekkei genkai. And it will be hard to explain when we are all born since we have the chance of looking exactly the same as our future selves."

"She's right. Will me and Christina tell our parents as well? They might be angered if they figure it out later and know we've been lying to them this whole time." Neji said.

"We'll create a cover story for all of you. You may tell your parents, since Naruko was able to tell her's it's only fair that you get to too. As for the issue with your clan land, we'll clear out a training ground and give it to you as the same was done for the other clans. It will take awhile for the training ground to be cleared however." Sarutobi said.

"I think I have a way to fix that and get the training ground cleared in a few minutes." Naruko said with a smirk. "Follow me, I'll show all of you just how great of a ninja I am, ttebayo!"

They walked to training ground 13, since it was rarely used. It had good, flat land too. Neji and Christina were just preparing themselves to being close to blown away, literally, by sticking their feet to the ground with chakra. Seeing that they did this, the other followed suit, a bit confused. Naruko sat down and entered sage mode, much to Jiraiya's surprise. Then she created two clones and they set forward to making the Rasenshuriken.

Once it was completed, Minato looked on in pure amazement and pride at his daughter's ability to create such a deadly jutsu. Kakashi was surprised that she created a jutsu that topped his sensei's own still to be created Rasengan. Obito simply yelled "Awesome! It looks like spinning death!" Rin watched with envy. She figured that all kunoichi were simply less strong then the boys, but here was that girl, completely shattering that theory by being stronger than her teammate Kakashi, who was well on his way to being a Jounin. Heck, she was even better than her sensei!

Naruko yelled, "Rasenshuriken!" And hurled the attack into the middle of the area where it expanded and demolished everything around it. Everyone other than her two friends were gaping at her. Her friends were rolling their eyes. She could practically hear them thinking 'Yep, classic reaction to her Rasenshuriken.' She agreed, well, as long as the people she was using it on didn't count, since they didn't really live...

Sarutobi recovered and cleared his throat. "Well then, your clan houses will be built here in a couple of weeks. Simply design them with a contractor and give them to me and I will get some people on it right away." He said.

"For now, the three of you will be welcome to live with me and Kushina." Minato said, smiling.

"Thank you for the offer, Namikaze-san." Neji said.

"Thanks Naruko's dad!" Christina said.

"Thanks Dad! By any chance will you guys be serving ramen at all?" Naruko said.

"Jeez, sorry, she's never been able to get off her ramen addiction." Christina said.

"It's fine, Kushina's the same way." Minato said.

"One more thing, the three of you will be posing as genin. Even though you are all at high Anbu or Sannin level, you will act as genin, since it will startle people to have three thirteen year-old kids come in and become Anbu, Anbu captain, and a Sannin with the potential of Hokage. You will serve under Minato." Sarutobi said.

"Cool! Dad is gonna be our sensei!" Naruko said.

"Alright guys, tomorrow we will meet up at the Hokage Building at 8 o'clock sharp. That means you too Obito. We are going on a mission, it actually will be very easy with the three of you coming as well." Minato said.

All of them parted ways, well, except for Kushina, Minato, Christina, Neji, and Naruko. They headed to the Namikaze household. They still had things to discuss, but they could take care of that on another day. Today, they were going to relax and become closer.

"You can all call me dad if you want, since you all are so close to my own daughter, and you all seem like brother and sisters. Well, except maybe Christina and Neji to each other, since they are a bit more... uh... close." Minato said.

The rest laughed at that. Kushina then told them that they could call her mom. They all agreed to do so, for some reason it felt natural to them.

"Of course, we'll have to call you sensei when on missions." Naruko said. "Since it would arouse suspicion in other countries."

They ate a dinner of ramen, much to Kushina and Naruko's enjoyment. And talked for awhile after that. They even played a board game.

'Grrrr... Of course Neji won! He's a genius and a strategist! Uggh... bastard..' Naruko thought, still bitter about losing the game.

The girls insisted on sharing a room, like they had done when they were younger. Of course, Minato couldn't hold up the argument when his new found daughters broke out the puppy dog eyes.

They ended up sharing a room...

The next day, the ninja all woke up and got dressed. They ate breakfast, and were heading to the Hokage Building.

"I'll be right back." Christina said as she disappeared in the way that only she could do, with her speed.

"Where do you think she's going?" Minato asked.

"Well, from what I've learned after years of being with her, she'll do something most don't have the guts to do and she'll be back before we get to the Hokage building." Neji said.

They walked for several minutes until suddenly, in front of them, appeared Christina holding a rather pissed off Obito.

"Put me down!" He yelled. "Why did you forcefully drag me here? I was on my way anyways, and we went right past that little old lady who needed help!"

"Obito, this is an important mission, you can't just show up late everytime since you were too busy helping out people. I'm sure they'll get help from someone else." She said as she put the kid down. She turned towards the others. "Sorry it took me so long, I thought he was a the Uchiha clan sleeping in, but he wasn't so it took me a minute to find him and then drag him here."

Kakashi was inside the building, waiting in the lobby for his team. He always got there early, just to make sure he wouldn't be late in case anything caused a distraction. He would have expected to see Rin or Minato next. But he was surprised when he saw his sensei, and three newest teammates, one of them dragging Obito in.

"There, see? Wasn't so hard to get here on time, now was it?" Christina aid to Obito.

"Jeez, did ya need to drag me? I would have gotten here eventually." Obito said.

"Ahh, but then I would have hated you. You see, I hate it when people are late, because being late on a mission delays it. Then, what if we were assigned to chase and kill a group of ninja that was fleeing from fire country? And because you were late, we didn't gain on them quick enough and they made it back to their hometown, and now, we couldn't kill them because we would surely be killed. Then the mission would be a failure and could badly damage Fire country,a ll because you helped some lady get a cat down from a tree." Christina said.

"That's awful." Minato said.

"Yes, but it could easily happen. That's why its essential for high ranking ninja to always be on time. You learn not to ever be late even if you have to drag yourself when you join the Anbu. I remember that lesson well." Christina said.

Just then Rin walked into the building and saw Obito. "Wait, sensei, you did say 8 right? I didn't keep the team waiting like Obito does, did I?" She asked.

Minato laughed. "No Rin," He said, "He was just dragged here by Christina."

"Well come on! We're wasting time, ttebayo!" Naruko said.

"Alright, let's go inside and get our mission then." Minato said.

They walked into the room and Sarutobi was there himself, something that wasn't common for handing out missions. "Alright Team 7, today, you will be making an attack in Iwa at the Kannabi Bridge." He said.

Naruko and Christina stiffened at that. They had been told the story of the Battle at the Kannabi Bridge countless times by Kakashi. It was always told with great honor, since it was the mission where one of his best friends, Obito, died.

Neji was watching his love and his friend and saw them stiffen. 'Why?' he thought. He didn't recognize the name of the bridge. Why did they both immediately recognize it then? He had retained knowledge of history a bit better than Christina and loads more than Naruko. Why did they both not only remember it, but stiffen at the idea of going on the mission? The only reason he could think of was that it had something to do with Kakashi's and now their team. A dim light bulb went off in his head. Hadn't they mentioned something about a fight at a bridge when he asked them about Kakashi's Sharingan when they were younger? Then it hit him. Kakashi. Bridge. Attack. Sharingan. Uchiha. Obito. This must have been the mission where Kakashi had gotten his Sharingan, which meant... this was the mission Obito was supposed to die.

Neji had a quick mind of course, so he figured it out in about 10 seconds and he stiffened. He had just met Obito, but he seemed pretty nice, even if he wasn't disciplined. He wouldn't wish death on anyone, especially since he knew hos it affected the ones that loved the person. He had experienced the worst of it.

This was the amount of time that it took for the others to realize the weird look on Sarutobi's face, since he was the first to see Naruko and Christina stiffen. Then shortly after, Neji. The others looked at them and didn't get what was going on. Minato gained a serious look to his face, they were hiding something, they wouldn't be like that if they weren't.

"Kids, what are you hiding?" He said as he looked at the closest thing he had to his own children, well, technically one of them was his child, but the whole time travel thing he was still getting used to. All of them flashed their eyes to the two Chuunin in the room, who didn't get what was going on whatsoever.

"Nothing, don't worry dad." Naruko said.

"There is obviously something Naruko-chan. What are you three not telling us?" Minato said. She had hoped he would drop it, knowing that she wouldn't want to talk about it, but it seemed he was persistent.

"Don't worry, we can handle it ourselves, alright?" Naruko said.

"Naruko-chan, I need to know-" Minato was saying, only to be interrupted.

"Dad, don't worry, we got it. I'm sure that you know the three of us can handle it." Christina said.

Minato sighed. He wouldn't be able to get it out of them, his only hope was Neji, since his son seemed more reasonable than his daughters.

They headed out of the building and towards Iwa. They were about a couple miles away from the border when they decided to make camp.

"Alright, we'll be doing shifts of two. Christina and Neji will go first. Rin and Obito have the first middle shift. Kakashi and Naruko will have the second middle shift. I'll take the last shift, mmkay?" Minato said. They all nodded.

They put up 3 separate tents. One for the girls, one for the boys, and the other for Minato. Then, everyone but Neji and Christina went to sleep. Minato was just about to drift off- he always stayed up an extra half hour since he could never seem to fall asleep- when he heard Christina start to talk to Neji.

"Ne, Neji-kun. Think we'll be able to, ya know, help Obito?" Christina said in a hushed tone.

"Probably, after all, we'd be pretty bad Anbu if we couldn't defeat two Chuunin." He said.

"Well yeah, we are also gonna have Naruko-chan and Kakashi with us, but still, you know how the whole Uchiha pride thing works. He'll try to tell us he doesn't need help, like Sasuke did when we were young." She replied.

"True, but all of us are ignorant when we are young. We don't understand when we need to accept help or when we need to ask for it." Neji said.

"Yeah, hopefully he'll get that. Did ya see Kakashi's face when Dad told us we were gonna stop?" She said.

Neji chuckled. "Yeah, I did. He obviously doesn't understand that a genin's stamina isn't high. He seemed to think that he was being dragged down by his teammates."

"Yeah, Naruko seemed pretty pissed at that. I'm pretty sure that soon enough, he'll be joining the 'I-got-the-sense-beaten-into-me-by-Naruko club that you and Gaara founded." She said with a snicker.

He could hear Neji stifle a laugh. "Yeah, we did found that club didn't we? Well, we'll accept the boy with open arms. After all, it only takes so much. I'm surprised it took as long as it did for Sasuke to join." He said.

Just then, Minato realized he was fighting to keep his eyes open. He wanted to know what would have happened to Obito. But he realized that they had moved onto a new subject. So he lost the battle with his eyelids and fell into sleep.


	4. The Kannabi Bridge Fight

Minato awoke with his daughter shaking him. "Daddy, come on. It's your shift." She said. He got up groggily and took some water and splashed it on his face. He packed up his tent, since his was the last shift. He sat down a log around the campfire and listened, on guard in case there were any irregular sounds or movements.

He did this for a couple hours and recognized from the sun that it was about 8 o'clock. He went to the boys tent first and shook the three boys awake. He then went to the girls and woke them up. They had a quick breakfast of berries and plants and then started discussing what they would do.

Minato was going to attack some hundred odd soldiers from Iwa at the border. Their mission was to destroy the bridge. They were going to split up when they were a couple miles away from the bridge.

They all set off and they were following behind their sensei when they felt a chakra signature.

"Stand back, remember, no one take him head on. Use teamwork." Minato said. He leaned down and reported 20 ninjas, most likely clones of some sort.

Kakashi however had not paid attention to his first statement and charged up his Chidori, hoping to use it for the first time on an enemy. He ran forward and registered Minato yelling behind him. He went to where the first ninja was quickly. He was about a foot from the guy when he felt the man's sword slash through his chest and shoulder. He fell back, badly wounded. The man was about to shove his sword through Kakashi's chest when Christina appeared right in between them and took out a senbon and shoved it in the man's neck.

The man was dead of course, no one can survive a senbon to the neck. He fell back and Christina turned to Kakashi. She took of his shirt and which was now ruined. She figured what the heck, so she ripped up his shirt and stopped the bleeding quickly with that and sealing his wound with medical ninjutsu. She took out a cream with one of her hands while the other continued to heal the wound. She rubbed some of it on his wound. She sighed.

"Well, it's not deep, but it still is gonna leave a mark. You shouldn't have done something so reckless." She said.

"Me reckless! You were the one who appeared while he was slashing his sword out!" Kakashi countered.

"That's because with the abnormality that I have that effects my speed, I could have just as easily gotten out of that position in 0.01 seconds, so it wa no real danger to me." She said.

"Well, if you're so good, then how come you were the only one to die out of the three of you that came back!" He said.

She sighed. "I've been told that it's because the enemy had Neji. I love him more than anything and they said they would kill him if I didn't give up my own life. They didn't care about him, they just wanted me dead. They threw him to the reinforcements that had just come to show me that he was safe and in the same moment they slashed me across the neck. I sacrificed myself for him, and I know I would do it again in a heartbeat. Naruko was the one who told me this of course, Neji won't talk about it, knowing him he's probably too disgusted with himself to admit that he couldn't save me." She said.

Kakashi felt a bit bad now. She had sacrificed herself for the person she loved, not dieing in battle like a failure who had foolishly taken on someone who was too strong for them like he had thought would be the answer. The others were just reaching them now.

Rin was jealous. Yet again, another one of these new girls was touching Kakashi. She had been on the same team as him and she had never gotten the chance to do that! She knew medical ninjutsu too! Why wasn't it her that got to help Kakashi! She saw Minato take a shirt out of Kakashi's bag and throw it to him. Now she didn't even get to see his chest anymore! She wasn't a total fan girl like the rest, but she wanted to be the one to help him with emotions or pain! She didn't like these other girls moving in on her territory, before she knew it, one of them would probably snatch him up right out from under her nose.

Christina stood up. She wasn't looking forward to this, even though she was in no danger when she jumped in to save Kakashi, she knew Neji was gonna grill her for it. She walked over to him and noticed he had a glare on his face. Since she had years of studying his face, she could see the worry in his eyes that probably only Naruko would pick up on.

"Before you say anything, I was in no trouble and you know it." She said

He sighed and rubbed his temples. "I know, but it doesn't mean I still can't be on edge about it. I only got you back yesterday you know." He said as he took hold of her hand.

She smiled since, for once, he had let her get away with it. Maybe he was just more forgiving since he was to afraid she might walk away from him. Like she could ever do that. "Thanks, I know your still kinda edgy, sorry." She said then she leaned up and kissed him, just a quick peck on the lips, but she could already hear Naruko making puking noises.

"Jeez, with her around we aren't gonna get to have any fun." Christina said while the smile on her face turned into a grin as she mocked.

"Yeah, it better stay that way! I'm watching you two." Naruko said as she made the hand gesture that showed that her eyes were one them.

They laughed. Classic Naruko, most of the time she let them just have their fun, but if they were in front of anyone else, she just had to make a show of it.

"Anyways, we should split up now. Remember guys, work together. I'll be off now, Ja ne!" Minato said as he walked away.

The group continued on. They were making good progress towards the bridge when they felt two chakra signatures. Rin was pulled back by one of them as the other landed in front of the rest of the group. They were two Jounin, they figured their talent was being wasted just trying to stop mere genin, but boy were they wrong. Especially since for several years, Neji, Christina, and Naruko were all on the same Anbu team and had remarkable teamwork.

"Kakashi, Obito, you take on the one with Rin. Christina, Neji, we got this one." Naruko said.

The Jounin laughed, "You really think YOU can beat ME?" He asked.

"We can beat you without trouble." Naruko said. She jumped back to her friends. "Guys, Wind-Fire-Water combo!" Naruko called out.

They started making combined hand signs together in front of Naruko. The all sent their chakra out at the same time and their three types of chakra: Wind, Fire, and Water. All combined to create a solid attack with 3 different lines molded together. They each said different things simultaneously.

"Suiton: Line Combo Jutsu!" Christina yelled.

"Katon: Line Combo Jutsu!" Neji yelled.

"Fuuton: Line Combo Jutsu!" Naruko yelled.

One was fire, the other, water, and the other a stream of wind. They twisted around each other and hit the man, who was frozen due to shock since he had never seen three people use one hand each to make hand signs together, straight in the chest. Well, technically it didn't just hit him, it was sent straight through his chest. The other Jounin and Kakashi and Obito had watched with wide eyes. How did they do THAT?

They needed to focus on the task at hand though, beating this Jounin. Obito took out a kunai and threw it at the man he jumped back, right into Kakashi who had a Chidori charged up. The Chidori only went through his side though, not a fatal wound.

The Jounin jumped forward and started hand signs for his jutsu. "Raiton: Lightning Shot!" He yelled as lightning jumped out of his fingertips and at Obito. Obito was paralyzed momentarily. Kakashi had created two Kage Bunshins while the Jounin was distracted with Obito. Both created Chidori and then he created one himself. All three of them rushed towards the man at the same time and the Jounin, being confused by the technique, paused for a moment too long. The Chidori went straight through the man on all sides. As the guy coughed up blood and fell to the ground, Obito went to check on Rin.

"Rin-chan, are you all right?" He asked.

"Yeah Obito, I'm okay." Rin said as she stood up. She had a few cuts from when she was dropped on the ground, but she certainly wasn't worried about that.

"Ne, Obito, you okay? You took a shot of lightning after all. Any headaches, nausea?" Christina asked.

"Naw, I'm good, only stung for a second." He said.

"Alright, let's head off to the bridge then." Naruko said.

They traveled to the bridge and placed explosive tags all over it. They set them off and the bridge was demolished.

"Okay, now all we have to do is meet up with Minato-sensei and-" Obito started.

"Well, well, well." A voice sounded out, interrupting Obito. "I'm surprised, tell me, how did 6 genin defeat 2 of my Jounin?" it said.

That's when Madara Uchiha jumped down from the trees. The three time travelers recognized him instantly and took out their respective weapons. Neji and Naruko with kunai while Christina got out senbon.

"Senbon and kunai, huh? Sorry kiddies, but those won't do anything to me." He said.

"Kakashi, Obito, Rin... run... run away as fast as you can... we're the only ones who can deal with him." Naruko said.

"No, we're staying to help you." Kakashi said.

"Kakashi, this man is stronger than you. Much stronger, He's even stronger than me. If I didn't have Christina and Neji here with me, I'd take off too. Run. You'll only be in the way." Naruko said.

"I won't be a hindrance, I can help." Kakashi said.

"Yeah! Minato-sensei said to remember teamwork! One who abandons the rules and regulations is trash, but one who abandons comrades is worse than trash." Obito said.

Naruko smiled. She hadn't heard that line in awhile, not since she had last seen Kakashi in the future. "I know that you think that Obito, I heard it from my own sensei many times when he taught us, since he had remembered you saying it, and adopted it to be one of his most valuable lessons to us. But this is important, this man is stronger than the Hokage. It will take all the power the three of us have to take him down, and while you might help somewhat, this man can shift through time and space, and he'll kill you guys. So please, go. This is something we have to do." Naruko said.

Rin grabbed the guys and said, "We'll see you back at the village guys. And you better be there." Then she took of dragging the guys. They might be too stubborn to admit it, but Naruko was right. She headed back to the rendezvous point where Minato said he would be.

"Guys, I need you to cover me for a minute." Naruko said as she started gathering nature chakra.

"Got it." They both said.

Christina started doing hand signs for one of her favorites. She slammed her palm down on the ground and yelled out "Summoning Jutsu!" And there appeared her summons, the queen bear, Lady Shima.

"What is it you need Christina?" Lady Shima asked.

"Help us fight Madara." She said.

"Child, how do you know who I am?" Madara asked.

"Easy, we're from the future." Christina said.

Neji slid into the jyuuken pose. "This time, we won't let you take our loved ones away from us." He said, stealing a quick glance at Christina.

2 minutes until Naruko was ready.

"Well, let's get this show on the road." Madara said as he made hand signs and activated his Sharingan.

Christina made her own jutsu, the Yakuri. It was essentially a ball of sunlight, though it was a but stronger than the Rasengan, it was much weaker than the Rasenshuriken. Hell, everything is weaker than the Rasenshuriken. She threw it at Madara who was trying to hold off Lady Shima. It missed him as he disappeared and appeared in front of her. Only to be hit back by Neji. Neji wasn't landing solid hits, but he ad had a few grazes so far, and he was forcing him away from Naruko and Christina which was his main goal.

Lady Shima unleashed a screech that would make the person she directed it at lose his hearing. It worked of course, no real way that Madara could get out of that one. His eyes bled as he activated the Mangegekyo Sharingan. Neji jumped back at the sight of this and Christina rushed forward with another Yakuri. She jabbed her fist through him and growled. This was so frustrating! She jumped back on her hands, causing her Yakuri to create a crater in the ground instead of where she meant, the middle of Madara's stupid face.

Naruko had 1 minute until she would be in Sage Mode...

Neji and Christina were doing their best to keep Madara away from Naruko, which was hard since he could bend space and time. They kept unleashing some of their most powerful attacks.

"Suiton: Water Dragon!" Christian called out and sent the dragon spiraling towards Madara. He dodged of course and appeared in front of Naruko. Neji hit him in the back with his jyuuken. His first solid hit!He pulled the man away from Naruko and sent him flying towards a tree. Only for him to disappear and appear in front of Christina. She pulled out her sword lightning fast and tried to hit him. In return he pulled out his own sword they dueled for a few seconds before Christina sent Fuuton chakra into hers and sent it towards him. He dodged and aimed at her. She jumped into the air and stabbed down. He disappeared and with all the chakra she had sent into it, the ground cracked with a large "BOOM!" and she jumped away as the ground fell away into the area where the had blown up the bridge.

She groaned, why did this have to be so complicated! It was taking forever and she was almost half out of chakra from using such powerful techniques!

Lady Shima started to paw at the man and she grabbed him with her paw and clawed half of his face before he got away. Madara growled and yelled "You bitch and your stupid summons! You'll pay for ruining this Sharingan!"

He rushed towards her and she immediately broke into hand signs and let out the jutsu she and Naruko had created based off of Neji's rotation. It was basically channeling your Fuuton chakra around you to have the winds whip around and protect you from weapons and select techniques. It was called "Air Rotation" Neji was very proud of his love and best friend thinking of such a technique.

She used it and it blew Madara back into a tree. He got up and they all looked over and saw Naruko stand and unleash her nine tails form. She was now in sage mode and biju form. She rushed towards Madara.

Rin had just reached the rendezvous a few minutes earlier. They had been hearing the commotion going on behind them. She dropped her teammates and Minato immediately stood up.

"Where are the others?" He asked.

"There was some enemy there that they knew we would only get in the way with if we fought. That's what that whole commotion is about! Who knows what the heck is going on back there!" Rin said.

"Well it seems as if one of them has a bear summons." He said as he looked at the giant bear that had just been summoned.

Minato was hopeful that they could handle it, after all, they were equal to him, even if he forgot about it sometimes, they weren't genin level. They were High Anbu or A Sannin.

Then a wave of chakra was released. Demon Chakra. He was surprised at first, but then remembered that Naruko said she had the Nine Tails sealed within her. He recognized the chakra from when Kushina was sealed, but this seemed, he didn't know, cleaner? To him.

They kept hearing large booms and a lot of fighting. Then, silence. They waited, hoping their teammates, or in one case, children, were alright. Then they saw the three injured and exhausted forms of Christina, Naruko, and Neji walk up to the rendezvous point. Their clothing was torn, slashes on them in many places. Dirt covered them and they looked like they had been through hell.

Naruko turned her head up to meet her father's as Neji's and Christina's kept looking at the ground, not wanting to trip.

"Madara Uchiha... is dead." She said.


	5. An Adoption and a Disappointment

"Of course he is, Madara has been dead for decades." Minato said.

"No, he's not. Or wasn't, now. He had made himself live by using a jutsu to transfer into others bodies." Naruko said.

"This is what you didn't tell us? Why? We could have gotten extra help, now all of your are exhausted and injured!" Minato said.

"Actually, we had no idea that we would have fought him now. We thought we would do that when the Kyuubi attack cane around, which, I guess it won't now. That's good, saves damage from the village and keeps them from hating Kurama. He'll like that." Naruko said.

"Wait, if that wasn't what made you guys stiffen, then what did?" Kakashi asked.

"Well, since the mission is over, we might as well tell you. Well... you were supposed to get a Sharingan on this mission. You might be wondering how, it's because in the future's past, Obito unlocked his Sharingan on the mission, so I'm sure it won't be long now anyways. But, the Jounin succeeded in kidnapping Rin. You guys went after her and you had your right eye slashed and Obito ended up being crushed to death, of course, while he was dying, he asked for Rin to transplant his eye into your eye socket, since he didn't give you a present for becoming a Jounin, which of course, seemed to have been delayed here." Naruko said.

"I... I was... supposed to die?" Obito asked.

"Yeah, we didn't tell you since it would distract you and keep you off guard, which might have caused you to die in a different way." Naruko said.

"Wow... that's weird to think about. I was supposed to die. Wait, then why did you guys let me fight with Kakashi?" He asked.

"Well, if we didn't, then you would have whined about not being included in the fight. That's what I would have done too of course. We're actually pretty similar." Naruko said.

They stopped to make camp for the night outside of Kiri. Then Naruko realized something. "Hey Christina, can I get your help with something." She whispered to her friend.

"What is it Naruko?" Christina whispered back.

"There's... a friend here, that I want to help... I was wondering if you would help me get him, so we could give him a better life than the one he had had in the future." Naruko said.

"Uhh, I guess. Who is it?" Christina asked.

"You wouldn't know him, I met him on a mission. We'll just have to ask Dad if we can step out for awhile. He'll probably ask why though, and I'll tell him the truth, okay?" Naruko said.

"Okay." Christina said.

They walked over to where their Dad was putting up his tent. "Hey Dad?" Naruko started.

"Yeah, what is it?" Minato said as he turned.

"Well, I have this friend in Kiri, and I want to help him. I was wondering if we could bring him back with us?" Naruko said.

"Naruko-chan, not only are you guys injured, but the villagers won't take kindly to a foreigner, the only reason they were okay with you is because the Hokage said that they checked your memories, and you are clearly leaf nin." Minato said.

"Don't worry! He's only two! He couldn't hurt a fly." She said, leaving out the part about him killing his own father, since she knew he wouldn't let them take him.

Minato sighed. "Alright, if he's two and no one will notice he is gone, than you can take him." He said. "He won't be known to be missing, will he?"

"No, his family is dead, he is adopted by a missing nin in the future, and well, he loved the guy, but the guy only viewed him as a toll until a few moments before death when I made him realize." She said.

"We'll be back by our shift! Thanks Dad! Come on Naruko-chan!" Christina said as she pulled her friend away.

Then the other realized that Christina and Naruko weren't there. "Where did the girls go?" Neji asked.

"Oh, they just went to fix something, don't worry, they'll be back by their shift." Minato said.

His son didn't look to happy with the answer, but he accepted it, knowing he wouldn't be able to squeeze the information out of the man. They all turned back to their own tasks.

Naruko and Christina were racing into Kiri at a high speed. "So, Naruko-chan, where are we gonna find this kid?" Christina asked.

"Well, I still remember his chakra signature, and he doesn't know how to hide it, so he should be fairly easy to find." Naruko said. She sent out a wave of chakra to try to sense him. She found his signature a couple miles away. "Okay, follow me." Naruko said as she took the lead.

They ran a couple of miles and saw a small boy in the streets crying. It was snowing. They walked over to him. He looked at them with wide eyes.

"Hey, are you okay?" Naruko said as she got on her knees to be next to the boy.

"Why.. why are you talking to me? Don't you know I have something wrong with me?" He asked.

"There's nothing wrong with you, don't ever think that. You're just a young boy, who needs help." Christina said as she copied Naruko's stance.

"B-but I can do this..." He said as he made a small ice mirror in his hand. "Doesn't that mean there is something wrong with me?" He asked.

"No, it just means that you have a special bloodline. Something that is greatly valued. Are you all alone?" Naruko asked, though she already knew the answer.

The boy nodded. "Do you wanna come with us? We can be your family." Christina said.

"B-but, isn't it dangerous since I have a b-bloodline?" He asked.

"Of course not! I myself have one and I am just as normal as anyone else. The same goes with you. And I'll teach you how to use your bloodline, so you can protect yourself, but more importantly, your loved ones." Christina said. "So, you wanna come?"

The boy nodded again and was picked up and put on the shoulders of Christina. "So little guy, what's your name?" She asked, Naruko never had bothered to tell her the boy's name.

"Haku." He said.

"Awww! What a cute name!" She said.

"So Haku, have you heard of the Leaf Village?" Naruko asked. The boy shook his head. "Well, that's the village me and Christina are from." She said. "By the way Haku, I was going to adopt you, if that's alright with you." She said.

"A-adopt?" he tried the word out.

"Right, I forgot you were only two. So, basically, I wanna become your Kaa-san, if that's alright." She said.

Haku looked excited by the idea. "I would love for you to be my Kaa-san!" He exclaimed.

Naruko laughed, "Well then, it's official, you'll be my little Chibi and I'll be your Kaa-san." She said.

"Naruko, you're not gonna call him kid, are you?" Christina asked.

"No, I'll call him Haku, but technically he will be my Chibi." She said.

"Good, well Haku, I'll be your Aunt Christina, but since it's hard for kids to pronounce Christina, you can just call me Auntie." She said.

"Yay! Auntie and Kaa-san are taking me to the.. uh... uh... Leaf Village?" He asked, still not sure of the name.

"Yep, Leaf Village." Naruko confirmed. "Come on, let's get out of Kiri, I have this creepy feeling just being here."

They were on their way back at a slower speed, since it would freak Haku out if they went at a normal pace for an average ninja, they figured that out rather quickly. They went at a pace that was about in between civilian and ninja pace. They would get back by their shift, but just barely. Haku for some reason was able to stay up the whole time.

They reached their camp about 10 minutes to their shift. They noticed that Neji and Kakashi were a little on edge, since they wanted to make sure the girls were okay but were ordered that if the girls didn't get back by their shift, that they wake up Obito and Rin and go to sleep.

The girls walked into the camp ground and the guys immediately looked up at them and got into their defensive positions, before realizing just who it was and then they relaxed.

Christina took Haku off her shoulders and handed him to his mom. She would probably want to hold him at least a little bit more before it was their shift and they put Haku to bed.

"Kaa-san, Auntie, who are they?" Haku asked.

"Well, these are your Uncle Neji and Uncle Kakashi." Christina said as she gestured to them.

"Oh god, please don't tell me you adopted him," Neji whispered in her ear, "besides, if you did, then wouldn't you introduce me as the father?" He asked.

She looked up at him and smiled. "I would've, but ya know, I'm just the Aunt so, that would make you the Uncle just as you were designated." She said.

"So, Naruko is the new mom, eh?" Neji asked. "I bet when Dad finds out, he'll be a bit sad that he became a grandpa before he had any kids that he remembers being there for the birth of."

Naruko laughed. "Yeah, he'll probably be a bit surprised that I didn't give him the father role and that I took on mother instead of sister, but hey, ya think Mom would have been surprised if we came back and stuck a kid on her?"

"Well, you guys go to sleep, we'll take over." Christina said. They nodded and went into their tent.

"Well, I'm not trusting my little Haku-kun to be in the same tent as them since they'll probably unleash a battle royal in their if one of them rolls onto Kakashi." Naruko said. "I think our tent is a much better tent, besides, I'm sure Rin will love him! He's a cutie pie after all."

"'K take him in." Christina said.

Naruko tucked Haku into her sleeping bag and kissed his forehead. "Okay my little Haku-kun, have a good sleep, see ya in the morning!" She said.

She left the tent and went to guard with Christina. After a couple of hours, their shift was over and they went to wake up Rin and Obito. Rin immediately fell in love with cute little Haku since he looked like a little cherub when he was asleep. She got up and did guard duty with Obito while Christina and Naruko got some much needed sleep.

The next morning, they woke up and everyone who wasn't able to meet Haku last night got to introduce themselves now. Rin had told Haku to call her Auntie Rin and Obito got the name of Uncle Obito, which the girls said actually had a nice ring to it. Minato got to be called grandpa- much to his team's enjoyment- since Haku had started calling him Ji-ji. He was 21 for god's sakes! Not anywhere near an old man! Grandpa he was okay with, but Ji-ji, that just made him upset, seems that Haku would grow up always calling him an old man. They had told Haku of many of the stories they had and he was fascinated. He told them he was going to be an even better ninja then them when he grew up. It didn't exactly hurt his chances either that they all decided that they would teach him their favorite jutsus and start his training once he turned 4.

They packed up and started heading back towards the Leaf Village. Naruko was carrying Haku on her side the whole time, excited that she now got to raise him. Haku didn't know however that Kakashi had cast a genjutsu on him that made him think they were going civilian speed when they were, in reality, going much faster.

The group reached the village by noon and they set off towards the Hokage Building to give their mission report and also tell the Hokage about Haku. Naruko had made up her mind about what she should do next and decided that after the mission report, they would eat lunch, then she would leave Haku with her mom and dad and she, Christina, and Neji would go to the Uchiha district with Obito so they could warn Fugaku about his clan's demise.

They gave their full mission report and found out that Sarutobi welcomed Haku to the village happily. They were trying to figure out where to eat when Naruko snapped her fingers and said, "I got it!" Then she ran off to the restaurant she had in mind. The others followed, hopefully it would be a place they all liked. When they caught up they saw Naruko standing in front of a closed stand, staring at a piece of paper. She fell down on her knees and cried out to the heavens, yelling "NNOOOO! WHY! OH THE HUMANITY!"

Christina and Neji walked forward to look at the paper and burst out laughing. On the page, it read,

_ICHIRAKU RAMEN_

_COMING SOON_


	6. Meeting A Youthful Rival and Fugaku

Neji and Christina were shaking they were laughing so hard. The other looked on in confusion.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, laugh it up! I can't believe my beloved ramen stand is gone!" Naruko said, tears running down her cheeks.

"N-Naruko, maybe-e t-this i-is a g-good thing!" Christina forced out in between laughs. "Now you can finally get over your addiction!"

"I still have my free coupon behind the plate on my forehead too! Now I won't be able to use it for months!" She said, still in her own little, sad world.

"What used to be here?" Rin asked.

"Only the greatest stand in the world! It served the food that was sent from the gods: ramen! The best ramen at that! Now what am I gonna do!" She said, kicking a rock.

"Have you two thought about sending her to rehab?" Obito joked.

"It's been brought up once or twice among us and some of other friends." Neji said.

"Whatever, stop making jokes at my expense. Well, where are we gonna eat now?" Naruko asked.

"There's a good barbeque place not to far from here, how about there?" Rin said.

The others agreed and they set out for the restaurant. Neji, Naruko, and Christina immediately recognized it since it had been one of Choji's favorite places to go when they were younger. They walked in and sat down at a table. Naruko was at one end with Haku on her lap, Minato sitting next to her, and Neji sitting next to him, with Christina on the other end. Kakashi sat across from Naruko with Rin seated next to him and finally, Obito sitting next to Rin.

They ordered and were sitting and just chatting about this and that when they heard a very loud. "YOSH! WELL IF IT ISN'T MY YOUTHFUL ETERNAL RIVAL KAKSHI!"

Naruko burst out laughing while Neji face-faulted and Christina spit her water that she was drinking back into the glass. Neji and Christina had both had Gai as a sensei after their days at the academy were over and weren't looking forward to seeing the younger and most likely more 'youthful' version him.

"KAKASHI! I CHALLENEGE YOU TO THE MOST YOUTHFUL OF DUALS!" Gai yelled, even though he was now right next to Kakashi.

Kakashi just sighed. "Gai, we're trying to eat. Can't we just skip a fight for now?" He asked.

"WHY KAKASHI, BUT THAT'S- wait, who are they?" He asked, noticing the other four at the table.

"They're my newer teammates, Naruko and her son Haku, Neji, and Christina." He said.

"Son? But you're my age!" Gai said.

"Yeah, but I adopted him. Isn't that right my little Haku-kun?" Naruko said.

"Right." He said, he still didn't get what adopted meant, but he figured that agreeing with his kaa-san was a good choice.

"Well, it's nice to meet all of you. My name is Maito Gai. I hope that you are all having a youthful day and that the fire of youth will burn brightly within you!" Gai said.

"Yeah Gai, we know, we should all be youthful and such." Kakashi said.

"Well, I must get back to my training. I will be running 100 laps around the village on my hands, and if I can't do that, I shall do 500 laps around the village running with no breaks. If I can't do that then.." he continued as he walked out of the restaurant.

"Sorry, that's Gai, he's a bit insane." Kakashi said.

"Yeah, we know, Neji and I were on his genin team." Christina said.

The others winced. "That must have been absolute torture." Kakashi said.

"You don't even know the half of it. We had a teammate named Lee, who was exactly the same as him, extremely bushy brows and all. He even wore the extraordinarily unattractive green jumpsuit. They had this extremely disturbing genjutsu that not even the most developed Sharingan could break that had him and Lee yelling each others names as they ran at each other on the beach while the sun was setting and they both had a river of tears flowing from their eyes as they engaged in a very 'youthful' hug." Neji said. Both him and Christina got a chill up their spine.

"That sounds absolutely scarring." Rin said.

"It was. And Naruko always complained that she had a bad sensei!" Christina said.

"Hey! You thought I was a bad sensei!" Kakashi said.

"In 4 months before the Chuunin Exams you only taught us tree walking and the rest of the time you read your porn books!" Naruko said.

"Wow... I was a bad sensei.." Kakashi said. He thought he would have taught his students so much more!

"Not as bad as Gai sounds though." Obito said.

They all nodded and then ate their meals. Kakashi headed home and Rin did the same. Minato took Haku so that he could meet Kushina and he could spend some time with his new grandson. Christina, Neji, Naruko, and Obito headed towards the Uchiha district.

The guards at the front let them through and they headed towards the main house. They arrived and Mikoto was the one to open up the door.

"Hey Obito... and friends. What brings you here?" She asked.

"We need to talk to Uncle Fugaku." Obito said.

Mikoto didn't know why they would need to talk to him but let them go anyways. They walked into Fugaku's study. The man looked up and closed his scroll with a sigh.

"What is it Obito?" He asked.

"You see, my friends have something really important to tell you." Obito said.

"If you don't change the way the Uchiha act, then one day, you will all be in trouble. You need to get rid of the arrogant ways of the Uchiha and have them interact with normal civilians more. Otherwise, one day, your whole clan will be exterminated." Christina said.

"Obito, whatever trick you and your friends are playing, it's not funny." Fugaku said.

"It's not a trick uncle! It's the truth, Christina's clan can get visions from the future and she saw our clan be killed off, because we are too arrogant!" Obito said.

"How would being arrogant make us get killed?" He said.

Naruko started this time. "Sir, you see, you guys thought you could attack the village and take control over. The village figured out the plan and countered and you were all defeated. Well, except for two of you. Your sons both survived." Naruko said.

"Both?" Fugaku said, if he thought this was ridiculous before, now they were saying he had another son.

"Yes, both, in the future when this happens, you have two sons." Naruko said.

"Now you're saying you saw this in a vision?" He asked.

"Yes." They said.

"Well, if she was the one who saw the vision, then how would you know the story so well." Fugaku said.

They froze at that. "Seems I've figured out your little prank." He said.

"Wait, I guess we have to tell you this now, since we don't want the Uchiha clan to be slaughtered. But, we're from the future." Naruko said.

Fugaku rolled his eyes. "Stop making up ridiculous things like that! I've figured you out, it's over!" He said.

"Do you know the mind reading jutsu?" Neji asked.

"Yes, why?" Fugaku said.

"Well, if your so sure that this is a prank, why don't you check our memories, Naruko's will be the best since she actually knew what was going on when we were sent back, but you can check anything you see with Christina and I's memories." Neji said.

Fugaku did just that, and a few hours later, he had seen everything the three teens had. He was surprised to say the least at how the future had turned out. He had decided he would make the Uchiha's form bonds outside of the village and stop the arrogance that was so prominent in the clan. He had told the trio that they were welcome at anytime and they had left to go back home.

They arrived home and Haku was by his mother's side at all times. He had been missing her over the past few hours and was glad to be with her again.

Kushina had been very surprised when she had found out that she was know a grandmother and was glad to see her daughter was already acting like a good mother.

They ate together and went off to bed, Haku now occupied one of the other rooms in the enormous house. The rest settled down a few hours after Haku and settles down into sleep.

Naruko was having a nightmare. It was of Sasuke, dieing in front of her... again. Then she saw Christina get killed in front of her as Neji had seen, and she knew that he also suffered nightmares from that. She then had the image of Kakashi being killed. The lit slowly went on and she continued imagining the scenes when Jiraiya, Sarutobi, Haku, Gaara, and many others died before her.

She woke up screaming and she was sweating like crazy. Christina woke up-of course-and helped calm her friend down. Naruko was fine after a few minutes.

"What was your nightmare about?" Christina asked.

"I kept seeing everyone die.." Naruko said.

"Oh Naruko-chan." She said as she hugged her friend.

"Let's talk about something other than my nightmare." Naruko said.

"I've been wondering about this for awhile... just how bad did Neji get after I... ya know, passed?" Christina asked.

Naruko sighed. "Well, he of course was heart broken. When he came back, I tired to comfort him, but he just told everyone to leave him alone and went into his room. Of course, I would never leave him alone to deal with something like your death, so I went to see him. He was crying. Crying! I've never seen that man cry other than then. Anyways, he was depressed for a long time, even when I was about to die, I could still see he was a bit depressed, after all, how many times did he tell you he loved you? And his nickname for you was even sunshine! I knew that when I was dying, that he would probably commit suicide since neither me nor you were around anymore." Naruko said.

Christina sighed. "When you told me that I had died, I knew he would have been pretty bad. I juts wish that it hadn't been like that. Especially since I died in front of him."

"He has nightmares about that by the way. He's already woken up once here thinking that you were dead and everything that we've done here was just a dream. It was the first night of our mission, when it was Kakashi and I's shift. I helped since I heard his chakra spike and I knew he must have had one of those dreams again." Naruko said.

"Thanks for telling me Naruko-chan. I don't know what I can do, but I don't want him to experience things like that again. This time, I won't die, I can't bring myself to put him through that kind of agony again. If I ever get in that kind of position, I'll make sure we both get out alive." She said.

"Well, should we go to sleep again?" Naruko said.

"Naw, it's already 5 anyways, might as well get an early start." Christina said as she got up. She gathered up some stuff and went into their personal bathroom to take a shower.

Naruko sighed and gathered up some stuff to take her own shower in the bathroom down the hall. 'I hope I made the right decision by telling her that. Though when Neji finds out, he'll probably kill me.' She thought. She went down the hall and got in the shower.


	7. Lunch and Dinner At the Uchiha's ?

Naruko finished her shower and got dressed in her usual gear, including her weapons. Christina and her decided to have coffee and just chat for awhile at the kitchen table. At around 7 o'clock, they decided to start breakfast. They made pancakes and bacon, Christina was watching over the food while Naruko went to go wake up the others.

She went into Neji;s room first, since he was the closest. Naruko picked up a pillow and smacked Neji in the face with it. He jolted up, much to Naruko's amusement and got up to take a shower. Then she went and knocked on her parent's room and yelled to them to wake up. Then she headed over to her son's room and opened his door.

She thought about putting a toad on his face like Jiraiya had done to her, but her little two-year old was too sweet. She would wit to use that trick until he was older and into his I-don't-want-to-get-up stage that everyone went through. She simply went over and tickled him awake. He woke up rather quickly because of that.

She picked up her son and brought him downstairs. She sat him down at the table where Neji already was, combing through his wet hair with his fingers. She noticed Christina looking at him, instead of the food she was supposed to be watching.

"Hey Christina?" Naruko asked.

"Yeah Naruko?" She asked, but didn't look away from Neji.

"He may be food to you, but I refuse to do what you do with him and I won't let Haku do it either." She said, a smirk coming onto her face.

This time Christina turned to her friend and glared. "Baka, you know we haven't done that!" She exclaimed as she hit her friend on the back of her head.

Neji just laughed at the scene unfolding in front of him. Haku tilted his head to the side, obviously confused about something. "You haven't done what?" He asked.

Christina smirked this time. "Well Naruko, he is your little chibi, it's your job to tell him about this stuff."

Naruko froze and her eyes widened. No way was her little Haku-kun ready for that yet! NO WAY IN HELL! "Uh, Haku-kun, don't worry about that." She said, hoping her son would just let it go. Of course he didn't.

"But kaa-san, I want to know. What is it?" He asked.

Naruko sighed. Damn her son's curiosity. She realized her plan had backfired very badly. She should have waited to wait Haku up. "You'll learn about it when you're older honey." She said.

"But, don't I learn about things most people learn when their older? Like, I started learning history a few days ago. So couldn't I learn this now too?" He asked.

"No honey, sorry, but this is something only adults should know. I'll tell you after you become a genin. Or if you find a girlfriend before that." She said.

Neji leaned over to whisper to Haku. "Trust me Haku, you don't want to know. The day she tells you will be the day you regret asking to know the most."

"Why?" Haku asked.

"Just trust your uncle Haku, I'm generally right." Neji said.

"Yeah, generally, there are times when you aren't. Like when you couldn't stop spouting out crap like how destiny and fate ruled over everything." Naruko said.

Neji sighed. "You're really never going to let my ignorance from when I was a child go, are you?" He asked.

"Well, technically, you're the age now as you were then." Naruko said.

"Okay, I'm gonna stop this before it gets out of hand. So here are your pancakes, please eat them before one of you determines that Haku gets to see his first real beating today." Christina said as she placed pancakes and bacon in front of all of them.

Then Kushina and Minato walked in and sat down at the table. Minato seemed as if he had been up for hours and wasn't tired whatsoever. Meanwhile, Kushina looked as if she was the living dead. Well, a barely living dead person that is.

"Hey mom, not much of a morning person, are we?" Naruko said as she fussed with Haku's hair.

"Ugh..." She said.

"That means 'yes'." Minato translated.

Christina got Minato, Kushina, and her plates and set them down. They ate a nice breakfast and Naruko had decided that Haku would come with them when they trained and just do simple things like read while they practiced. The only time he wouldn't would be if Kushina or someone else wanted to spend time with him. Kushina however, was leaving on a mission that would last several weeks, so they saw her off and then went to their training ground.

When they arrived, Kakashi was already there and they could sense Rin coming up soon. So Naruko sat Haku down underneath a tree and told him not to walk into any of the spars or jutsu that they might be practicing with. She gave him a backpack that had several scrolls for him to read and a couple of snacks, just in case he got hungry.

She got up and for some reason, she felt eyes on her. She turned and saw Kakashi was looking at her, though once she turned, his eyes flashed away. 'Huh, weird.' She thought. Then she walked back over to them and Rin quickly came running up. They decided to just start training, after all, it would probably be up to an hour before Obito showed up.

They started with Naruko and Minato working on fuinjutsu while Rin and Kakashi sparred in a team battle against Christina and Neji.

Naruko and Minato were working on creating a new seal that would allow papers to be copied from a distance in case they ever wanted information that was written down. It was taking quite a bit of thought. They had tried several different patterns and seals, but so far they hadn't even been close. The closest they had gotten was they figured that they had the correct structure and a few of the kanji in the right place.

Obito showed up around then, it had been about half an hour, and the others were still in their spar, since they had agreed on strictly taijutsu, it was lasting awhile. Christina jumped over to Obito. She pulled on his ear, much to his anger and reprimanded him.

"I told you to not be late anymore!" She yelled.

"I'm sorry, but I was about to leave the Uchiha district, when these guys jumped in front of me and took me to my Uncle's house and then he told me to invite all of you over for lunch." Obito said.

"Okay, we'll be there, you can count your life on that, ttebayo!" Naruko yelled. Then she paused. "It's okay if I take Haku-kun, right?"

"'Course! I bet my little cousin Itachi would love to have a playmate!" Obito said.

"Cool, ne and Haku-kun will be there!" She confirmed.

"I'll go. What about you, Neji-kun?" Christina asked.

He smiled and said, "If you're going, do you even have to ask?"

Naruko snorted, "Jeez, you guys are just like that song 'Stuck like Glue' by Sugarland, honestly, I believe that they wrote that song about you two!"

They laughed, after all, she was right. It was rare to see them apart other than on missions that they had been assigned while in the Anbu.

"Anyways, yes I'll go." Neji said.

"Sure Obito, I'd love to go." Rin said.

"What about you Kakashi?" Obito asked.

"Hn. I suppose." He said.

"I'll be there as well Obito." Minato said.

"Great!" Obito said.

"One question though, why at you Uncle's?" Minato asked.

"Well, he is still forever grateful of the warning these guys gave us." Obito said, gesturing to the trio of time travelers.

The rest of the training day flew by and it was finally lunch. Lunch at the Uchiha's. This was going to be interesting.

They walked into the district, but the guards were suspicious of the fact that there were so many guests, so they forced them to allow them to 'escort' them to their destination.

They reached the clan head house and Obito knocked. Mikoto opened up the door and smiled.

"Ahh, Obito, Naruko, Christina, Neji, Namikaze-san and.. others, welcome!" She said. As she opened the door wider to let them in.

They all took off their shoes and jackets and left them on the porch and made their way inside.

"So Naruko, who's the little guy?" Mikoto asked.

"Oh, this is my son, Haku." She said.

Mikoto raised her eyebrows. Son? This girl was 13, could she even have had a 2 year-old child by now? "Son? But you're much to young to be able to have given birth more than 2 years ago."

"Oh, I adopted him. He was an orphan in Mist until I took him in. But he wasn't at an orphanage, after all, I wouldn't walk into a village in Mist, being a Konoha nin and all, it would be suicide! I, sadly, found him on the streets. But he grew very attached to me quickly. Isn't that right Haku-kun?" She asked, looking down at her son.

"Yeah kaa-san! I love you!" He said as he hugged her legs. Naruko 'awed' and then picked him up for a proper hug.

"Haku, I have a son named Itachi who is your age, would you like to meet him?" Mikoto asked.

"Sure!" Haku said, hoping he would make his first friend. He had only been in the village for two days and hadn't gotten the chance to make his way to the playground yet.

"Itachi-kun! Could you come out here?" Mikoto called out. Several seconds later, a door opened and Itachi ran out to his mother.

"What is it kaa-san?" He asked.

"Here, meet Haku." She said, pushing him towards Haku.

"Hello Haku-san. My name is Itachi Uchiha." Itachi said.

"Hey! No need for the formalities, I just like Haku. My name is Haku Uzumaki!" he said.

"Do you two wanna go and play before lunch?" Naruko asked them. Both boys nodded. "Well, go ahead then." She said and the two ran off somewhere else in the house.

"Ya know, I think Haku is the first friend Itachi has made outside of the clan." Mikoto said.

"Well, it's a good thing. He should have more friends from outside the clan, it will strengthen him, since he will have even more precious people to devote his training to." Naruko said.

"I'm sorry to say I start lunch yet, I didn't know how many of you would be coming and I didn't want to waste, nor make not enough, food. Do you think you could help me?" Mikoto asked, hoping to get closer to the girls on her nephew's team.

"Of course, hey Christina, Rin, you guys wanna help out too?" Naruko asked.

"Sure, I'm game." Christina said as she stood up.

"Me too." Rin quickly agreed, she seriously needed some girl time. This would be a way to get closer to her female teammates, and maybe she would be able to become best friends with them. Sure she could be envious of the way Naruko was able to comfort Kakashi, but that didn't mean she liked him. After all, he was her sensei at one point, she could just be still feeling close to him because of that.

The girls headed into the kitchen to start lunch while Fugaku walked into the living room to talk with the men.

"So, what do you think the guys are talking about in there?" Mikoto asked.

"Who knows, they'll probably just be talking about training or jutsus." Naruko said as she started cutting up a carrot.

"I don't think we'll ever know, it's one of those stereotypes about one gender that the other one never figures out is just a lie." Rin said.

"Well, I bet I know one subject that was always approached in the future with the guys in our class." Christina said.

"What's that?" Naruko asked.

"Naruko, seriously? I can think of at least two things that were said once. One being how troublesome women can get, brought up by one Shikamaru Nara, and the other, being some random off the wall comment about how 'youthful' everyone is and how their 'flames of youth burned brightly'." Christina said.

"True, those things were most certainly brought up." Naruko said.

The girls then looked out the window and saw Haku and Itachi playing hide and seek. Boys were so simple when they were little! Why couldn't they be like that when they were older. Always about their manly pride and not wanting to admit weakness and that they needed help. (cough.. Sasuke.. cough cough!) After about half an hour, lunch was finished and they all sat down.

The two young boys at the table were talking about what games they would play after lunch. Obito, Kakashi, and Neji were all discussing how they might be able to help Kakashi complete his Chidori without using the Sharingan. Fugaku and Minato were talking about some of the new prospective Jounin in the village. The girls were all talking about their favorite brands of makeup.

The lunch went quite smoothly, well, except for Haku and Itachi, who hadn't exactly gotten down the technique for eating some of the food yet. Of course, Naruko had the most fun teaching her son how to eat the ramen that was served.

When lunch was over, they stayed and the girls kept gossiping, they were know on the topic of some of the kunoichi in the village. Rin had been kind of disturbed by the stories that the girls had of Anko, she had seemed pretty normal in the academy! Then there was Kurenai, who Christina had gotten to know well after she taught her for the Chuunin Exams. She was quite a sweet lady all along. Mikoto of course loved hearing the stories of her son-to-be Sasuke. Her and Kushina's kids had fallen in love! That was something the two, being best friends, had always fantasized about. They would become in-laws! Or, would have been, now that there was going to be a 15 year age gap between the two, it wasn't going to happen. They might have a chance though, if they still had kids at the same time, and they were both the same gender.

They ended up staying for dinner as well, even though that wasn't planned. The young boys had gotten extremely close and already seemed like best friends even though they had only met about 5 hours before. The ladies had immediately warmed up to each other and now felt like they were all very good friends. The guys, well, they had never really checked on them, they seemed close, well, from what they would show. Kakashi would never show emotion, so they had no idea how he felt. Obito seemed same as always, loud and friendly, so they didn't see many changes that were detectable in him, since he always seemed like he was just great friends with everyone with how much he talked. Neji was the one they had been able to guess from. While he was emotionless in front of strangers, he would let himself show emotion in private, even if he was with one of the clan heads, which last time he was this age he never would have done. He seemed happy, he was talking to Kakashi and Obito and had a normal look on his face, although every once in a awhile that they had peaked in, he would be smiling. They hadn't listened in on their conversations though, so they couldn't tell if they had been talking about something only friends would discuss. Minato and Fugaku seemed closer, they were sharing tips on parenthood last time they checked. Since Minato was dealing with a teenager, the information he gave Fugaku would help him a lot when his kids became teens. Then Fugaku told Minato how to deal with babies for when the time came when he had a baby.

They all set off later at night, around 8 o'clock. The young boys made their moms promise that they would get to see each other again the next day. Obito told them that he was determined to get to practice on time tomorrow. Kakashi and Rin had left on their separate ways home. The rest were walking back to the Namikaze household, they would get a good nights sleep and practice tomorrow, though Minato and Naruko would stay up later than the others so that they could work on their seal.

They set Haku down for bed immediately, since he was so tired after his day of play at the Uchiha's. Christina and Neji stayed up for the next two hours, mostly talking but sometimes glancing over at the seal and making possible suggestions. They went to bed after that.

Naruko and Minato stayed up until about 12 o'clock and then decided that they needed some shut eye. They both gave each other a good night hug and walked off to their rooms. Naruko undid her pigtails and did her hair into a messy bun. She changed into her pajamas and walked back to her bed.

She fell asleep the second her head hit the pillow.


	8. Ayame The Ninja to be?

The next few days continued in the way that they had before the Kannabi Bridge Mission, but with slight alterations. Now, in the mornings, Haku insisted that Naruko dropped him off at the Uchiha's, Thankfully, Mikoto was happy to watch over him since he had gotten so close to Itachi.

Their team had only been training for the past week. Minato had wanted to train them more, so when they went on their next mission, they wouldn't have lost a teammate like they would have originally on the Kannabi Bridge Mission.

Tomorrow, they would be going on their next mission. It was a fairly simple C-rank, they would just be escorting people out of the village and to Suna, nothing huge, but it would be about a week.

'Hmmm... who are we going to leave Haku-kun with?' Naruko wondered as she started walking towards the training ground. 'I guess I could ask Mikoto. If she says no, The only other person I'm close with would be Ji-ji. The only other people would be Tsunade, who still doesn't know me, or Jiraiya, and I am NOT leaving my little Haku-kun with him. He'll corrupt my poor, young son.'

When she reached the training ground, she saw that some of them had already started to spar. She sat down next to her Dad and waited for one of the spars to be done so she could fight.

Rin and Kakashi finished their spar. Rin was tired, so she slumped down next to Naruko. Obito then showed up and wanted to fight Kakashi. Since he was earlier than usual, Naruko let him have his spar with Kakashi first. Rin and Naruko talked while the others fought. Rin needed to rest, so they didn't have a spar right away.

Minato handed Naruko a scroll, which she took and looked over. Her dad had just put the finishing touches on their seal. It looked great! They would have to make some copies of these seals and tell the Hokage that if he needed any for information gathering they would make some.

Kakashi and Obito finished their spar, with Kakashi winning. They both sat down, saying they needed a rest. Christina and Neji came over and sat down as well. Neji and Obito started talking about their clans while the girls started talking as well.

Naruko could feel eyes on her. It was probably Kakashi. Again... He kept staring at her recently, it was freaking her out a bit. She turned to Kakashi and grabbed his hand.

"I need to talk to you." She said as she dragged him into the forest. The others were puzzled, why had Naruko done that?

She dragged him about a quarter mile away and turned to face him. She wanted answers for why he kept staring at her, now.

"What?" He asked.

"You know what. Why do you keep staring at me?" She asked.

Kakashi looked away and thanked god that he always wore a mask, or else she would see his blush. So she had caught him eh? He thought he had always done it when nobody was watching, obviously he wa wrong though.

"I don't know what your talking about." He said.

"Oh please. You know exactly what I'm talking about, you keep looking at me when you think I don't notice. I guess you forget how highly ranked I technically am. I'm not actually a genin, ya know, ttebayo." She said.

Kakashi sighed. He HAD forgotten about that. "You... you don't want to know why I stare at you..." He said.

"Oh really? And why is that?" She said.

"Because, I was you future teacher and you'll probably find it disgusting." He said, hoping she would get the message, so he wouldn't have to say it. She cocked her head to the side and her eyebrows furrowed.

'What is he talking about?' She thought.

Kakashi mentally sighed, guess he wouldn't be so lucky. "Naruko, are you really so oblivious? I... I like you..." he said.

Her eyes widened. She wasn't expecting THAT one! "You... You like me?" She asked. He nodded. "You mean like... like me, like me?" He rolled his eyes. "Wow... umm.. I wasn't expecting that. I thought it would be something like it finally hit you that I'd be born two years from now, and you didn't know how to take it.

"Well, I'll admit that's pretty weird, but nothing I can't deal with." He said.

"So... if you like me... does that mean, you want to go on... like, a date?" She asked. She wouldn't admit it, but she thought he was actually pretty cute when he was this age.

"Yeah sure.. You know, if you want to anyways.." He said. Jeez, why did this have to be so awkward!

Naruko thought about it, she actually did want to go on a date with him. Weird. She realized that now, she didn't think of him as a sensei, after all, he didn't look the same or act the same. He was now a teammate and a friend more than a sensei. "Yeah, I think I would like to go on a date." She said.

He looked back at her and eye-smiled while tilting his head to the said. "Cool, so.. when do you want to have the date?" He asked..

"Friday of next week? After the mission?" She asked.

"Yeah, Friday works for me." He said.

"How about we go for dinner? Around 6 o'clock?" She said.

"Yeah, that works." He said

"Cool! We should get back to training now though. Come on!" Naruko said as she took his hand and dragged him back towards the training ground.

"Hey guys! Sorry to drag him away, we just had to sort out something!" Naruko said.

"Hn. Seemed more like interrogation to me." Kakashi said.

"Hm! Well, Interrogation never ends with the person being happy does it? So that means it wasn't interrogation, ttebayo!" Naruko said.

Kakashi sighed. "Well, are you ready for our spar yet?"

"What! I was ready for the spar the whole time! You were the one who wanted to rest!" Naruko exclaimed.

"Whatever, let's go." He said as he traveled to the middle of the grounds.

"Humph! Baka!" She called out.

They engaged in their spar and Kakashi was needless to say, surprised as she kept bring out more and more jutsus. How many did she know for god's sake? Sure, she used the Rasengan the most, but she still had so many others!They ended their spar with Naruko coming out victorious.

"Haha! I beat you ttebayo!" Naruko yelled.

Kakashi didn't reply and he just sat down. Naruko laughed and sat down next to him.

"Sorry 'Kashi. Can you forgive me?" She said, putting on a pout.

Kakashi sighed. "Fine." He said.

"Yay!" Naruko said.

"Kids, I have something I want to discuss with you." Minato said. They all looked up to him expectantly. "You see, after the mission, the Chuunin Exams will be hosted. I was wondering if you guys wanted to compete in them."

"I do!" Naruko yelled and Obito both yelled at the same time.

"I will." Christina said.

"So will I." Neji said.

"I will, if you think we are all ready Sensei." Rin said.

"Rin, I am confident that all of you will pass. I have seen you all get stronger, and I think you can do this." Minato said.

"dad, what about 'Kashi? Teams are all supposed to enter together, but he is already a Chuunin." Naruko said.

"Naruko, that's correct. Of course, our team was pardoned, and others might think it's unfair that our team can even enter since there will be 5 of you. The Hokage said it was okay though, and no one will question his judgment." Minato said. "Here are the forms, you can all turn them in tomorrow at the Hokage Building when we go for our mission."

"Sensei, is there anything in particular we should bring for the mission?" Obito asked.

"Well Obito, you might want to bring something to cover your neck and face, because you can easily be burned in the desert sun. Also, bring heavy clothes, it can become very cold at night." Minato said.

"Okay sensei! Thanks!" Obito said.

"Hey guys, do you all think we should go for a team lunch?" Christina asked. They all nodded.

"But, where should we go?" Rin asked.

"Ichiraku Ramen!" Naruko yelled.

"Naruko, they aren't open yet." Neji said.

"Yes they are! I've been checking up on the stand, and it said the grand opening was today!" Naruko exclaimed.

"You really paid that much attention to some ramen stand?" Obito asked.

"It's not just SOME ramen stand! It's the best most delicious ramen stand in the world!" Naruko said, hearts forming in her eyes.

Rin, Obito, Kakashi, and Minato's sweat dropped at that. Christina and Neji just rolled their eyes.

"You better get used to that. If it opened today, then Naruko will be there at least 3 times every week." Neji said.

"Three times every week! No way!" Rin said.

"Don't underestimate her addiction to ramen. No body offer to pay either, she can and will eat at least 10 bowls every time." Christina said.

Minato sighed. "Well, if that's true, then she truly is Kushina's child."

"Let's go! We're wasting valuable time that could have made me closer to my ramen by now!" Naruko yelled.

"Jeez! Fine, let's go before Naruko has a hernia." Christina said.

They got up and traveled to the ramen stand. Once there, they met Teuchi who welcomed them. Little did he know that he just met his best customer. They sat down and ordered their food.

"Tou-chan! Can I have ramen too?" A four-year old Ayame asked.

Naruko's mouth dropped open. For some reason, even though she knew Teuchi would now have brown hair instead of gray, she had expected Ayame to be the same 26-year old woman she knew from when she was twenty.

"Sure Ayame. Just sit next to the nice blonde woman and I'll make you some." Teuchi said.

Ayame was having trouble getting up on her stool, so Naruko lifted her by her arms and put her on the stool.

"There ya go!" Naruko said.

"Thank you! My name is Ayame Ichiraku. What's yours?" She asked.

"Naruko Namikaze. Nice to meet you." She said as she sat back down in her own seat.

"Nice to meet you too Naruko! Whoa! Are you a ninja?!" Ayame asked.

"I sure am." Naruko said.

"Cool! I want to be a ninja when I grow up!" Ayame said.

Naruko cocked her head to the side at that. As far as she remembered, Ayame had never wanted to be a ninja. Had she changed that when she came to the past?

"Really? Well, if you're serious about it, then you really have to commit yourself. You have to train, eat right, and never give up, even if someone doesn't believe you can do it. I have a friend who everyone said could never become a ninja, because he couldn't use ninjutsu or genjutsu. But, he completely devoted himself to taijutsu, and he became one of the greatest ninjas that I had every seen." Naruko said.

"That's so cool!" Ayame said.

"Yep, but you have to have the right determination. The way you become a truly strong person is not by training or strong jutsus, it's the will to protect the precious people in your life. If you have somebody that you love, then devote yourself to being strong so you can protect them." Naruko said.

"I will, I'm gonna protect Kaa-san and tou-chan and all of my friends!" Ayame said.

"Good, then you will be a very successful kunoichi, just remember the reason you became a ninja, and try not to be too distracted by boys that you think are cute, or else you might become a fan girl, and they can die in the field because of lack of training. I don't want anything to happen to such a cute girl like you!" Naruko said with a smile.

"I won't forget, thanks for the advice, Naruko-chan!" Ayame said.

Naruko laughed. "No problem. If you ever need anymore advice, just go ahead and ask me, okay?"

"I will. Thanks!" Ayame said. Then ramen was placed in front of Naruko, and well, that conversation was quickly over. Christina and Neji were eating ramen normally, as if nothing out of the ordinary was going on, while the rest of team 7 and the Ichirakus just gaped at Naruko. She was already halfway done with her bowl! She hadn't eaten like that at the Uchiha's, most likely to be respectful, but now. It was just crazy! She didn't even spill a single drop of it either! Then, before they new it, the ramen was gone. It took her less then a minute to eat a huge bowl of ramen.

"H-how, did you even do that?" Obito asked.

"Oh, she's perfected her skills of eating ramen over the years. It's not even hard for her to do that anymore." Christina said.

"It might take awhile, but you get used to it." Neji said.

"Yeah, it does take awhile, but not nearly as long as it does to get used to Gai's screaming about 'the power of youth' or how 'youthful' something is." Christina said.

They continued to eat while Naruko was waiting for her next bowl. Team 7 started eating after they got out of their daze, and Ayame finished her half bowl of ramen.

"Thank tou-chan! I'll see you at home!" Ayame said as she hopped off her seat and left the stand.

"See you Ayame!" He called out to his daughter.

"Hey Naruko, why did you tell Ayame about Rock Lee?" Neji asked.

Naruko turned to him. "Well, I think Lee has a pretty amazing story. After all, most would just give up if they found out that their chakra coils were messed up. He didn't though. He didn't even give up on being a ninja when they told him he couldn't be one. While he was recuperating form his battle with Gaara, he even came and saved my behind so I could go fight Sasuke!" she said.

"I remember that mission. We all had very strong opponents." Neji said, thinking back to the mission that was so long ago.

"Yeah, and you were all idiots. Seriously, you all almost died on that mission! Shikamaru and the Sand Siblings were the only ones who didn't have to stay in the hospital for a few weeks." Christina said. "Do you even realize how hard it was for me to heal you guys? Naruko had serious chakra exhaustion, chakra burns, and a bunch of damage to internal organs. And Neji, you had major blood loss from getting those holes in your chest. If you hadn't been able to throw off the arrow to your shoulder with your chakra, you would have been dead! It broke my heart to see you guys like that. And it's not like Kiba, Akamaru, Choji, and Lee were in much better shape either! Even Shikamaru who always plays things off like nothing was so afraid that he had been the cause of your deaths."

"Jeez, that sounds like an awful mission." Obito said.

"Yeah, it was, and we weren't even able to bring Sasuke back like we were meant to." Naruko said, her brow furrowing.

"Hey, don't feel bad. The team was made up in 30 minutes, and Shikamaru could only pick genin. Besides, Sasuke wanted to go. There was nothing you guys could do." Christina said.

"Yeah, I guess." Naruko said.

The group moved onto a cheerier topic and finished the meal. Naruko got up and walked to the Uchiha district with Obito. Once they reached Obito's house, they parted and Naruko continued on to pick up Haku. She knocked on the door and Mikoto opened it up.

"Hey Naruko-chan! The boys are in the living room, come right in." She said as she opened the door wider.

"Hey, Mikoto-chan, I have a favor to ask of you." Naruko said.

"What is it Naruko-chan?" Mikoto asked.

"Well, I'm leaving on a one week mission tomorrow. And my mom isn't going to be around, since she is on her own mission. I was wondering if you could take care of Haku while I was gone." Naruko said.

"Oh, I would love to Naruko-chan! Haku is such a cutie and him and Itachi-kun love spending time together. Just make sure you drop him off tomorrow with enough stuff for the week." Mikoto said.

"Thank you so much Mikoto-chan! When should I drop him off?" Naruko asked.

"I don't know, around 8 o'clock maybe?" Mikoto said.

"Alright. Thanks again Mikoto!" Naruko said.

"No problem." Mikoto replied. Then they walked into the living room and saw their sons playing ninja with cardboard shuriken.

"Haku-kun, come on, it's time to go home." Naruko said.

"Awww kaa-san! But I want to stay!" Haku whined.

"Haku, come on, we have to get home. Besides, you'll be staying the next week here since mommy has to go on a mission." Naruko said.

"Really!?" Both boys asked.

"Yep." Naruko said.

"YAY!" Both boys exclaimed.

"Let's go Haku-kun." Naruko said as she took her son's hand.

"Okay! See you tomorrow Itachi!" Haku called out.

"Bye Haku!" Itachi called back.

Naruko then led her son home, where after spending some more time with their family, they went to sleep, waiting for the next day to come.

**Sorry it took so long! I find that I am very unmotivated to write on the weekends. Anyways, I hope you guys liked it! I am sorry if you didn't like the scene with Kakashi and Naruko... and by the way, the reason Kakashi was a bit cold after he and her decided on a date, just remember that he doesn't exactly like showing his emotions, and Rin might feel a little betrayed if she finds out that they are going on dates. She'll find out later, but not for now. **

**Keep reading or subscribe please!**

**PEACE!  
**

** ~narutoobsessedgurl**


	9. Mission to Suna and a Familair Face

"Mikoto, thanks again! If yo ever need any help, don't be afraid to ask me." Naruko said. She had just gotten to the Uchiha house and dropped off Haku. The boy was excited to be staying a week at his friend's house. She was worried though, what mother wouldn't be? She was leaving her son for a week and she was going to miss him terribly.

"Don't worry Naruko. Now go! Don't want to be late, do we?" Mikoto said.

"Thanks! Bye!" Naruko said as she ran off.

Over the past week, Christina was able to beat the habit of being on time into Obito. For this, everyone was grateful. Now they wouldn't have to wait forever anymore!

Naruko was running, although she failed to notice the fact that a young Uchiha boy was in her path. She tripped right over him, sending them both to the ground. The boy looked up at the girl that had just tripped over him.

"Hey, Lady! I know I might be small, but I'm not small enough to not notice in the middle of the road!" He yelled.

"Sorry Kid! I'm really distracted and I have to get to my mission on time." She said as she stood up. She looked at her watch. 2 minutes and the Hokage Building was 5 miles away. Great. "Sorry again, gotta go bye!" She rushed out in an instant. She sped off at full speed towards the Hokage Building. There was no way, she wasn't going to make it unless she did one thing. She didn't want to do it, but she was told that the client was extremely impatient and none of them could be late. At this rate, she would still be 10 minutes late. That was it, she had to do it.

She entered her biju mode and glowed an intense orange-red-yellow color. She looked like it had engulfed her in flames and she had black markings that went up her legs and chest. She shot off at a speed that would rival Christina's or her father's Hirashin.

Christina and Neji were standing at the front gate to the village with the client walking towards them. The rest of the team was standing near her, well, except for Naruko. They felt her use her biju mode. They had been so used to the feeling from the war that they would recognize it anywhere. Their heads snapped up in the direction that it came from.

Christina groaned. "Great. What did she do now?"

"I don't see why she would need to use that. Is she really that paranoid about being late or did she somehow tick off someone that was extremely powerful?" Neji said.

"What? What is that?" Kakashi asked.

That's when Naruko was suddenly in between the team and the client. Well, she was more so right in front of her team. She slid down on her knees and thrust her hands up into the air.

"SAFE!" She called out. Of course, she was still in her biju form, so it sort of freaked out everyone except Christina and Neji.

"What... Why the hell do you look like a bonfire?" Obito asked.

"Huh? Oh this. Well, ya see, it's sort of complicated." Naruko said. "I'll explain later." She then turned off the biju mode and stood up next to her comrades.

The clients walked up.

"Well that was quite a show. How did you do something like that?" The older man asked. He had a young boy about the age of 8 next to him. What was presumed to be his wife stood next to him and his little 4 year-old daughter stood behind the woman's legs.

"It's an S-rank secret, sorry, can't give it out." Naruko said. Technically she wasn't lying, it's just that in the future it happened to leak out.

"Well, let's leave for Suna. Team, I want Kakashi, Rin, Naruko, and Obito to take the first round of carrying the carriage." Minato said. The four nodded and picked up the poles on the ends of the carriage.

"Neji, Christina, since you two have to best defensive skills, you two will be protecting the clients in case of attack. We'll be taking a break in a few hours. Then, we will switch around tasks, got it?" Minato said.

All of his students nodded and the group walked away towards Suna. After a couple of hours, the clients got tired, so they stopped so they could eat lunch.

"Alright kids, I want you guys to collect some food for us and the clients. Some of you catch fish in the river, presumably the boys, since the girls won't exactly want their clothes to be wet and become, er.. well, see through and they don't want to strip. Girls, divide up the task of finding different berries, nuts, and fruits. I'll start the fire, go!" Minato said to his team. They all jumped off after nodding.

Minato started collecting sticks from where they were stopped. After about 5 minutes, he had a good pile of kindling and set to work with the fire after rolling over some logs for them to sit on.

"You've got a very good team here. Seems like they'll do what you ask and not once have I heard them complain about anything." The man said as he sat down on a log.

"Yes, they're a very good team, I'm extremely proud of them. Though that's not why I'm proud of them. After all, it should be expected of them as ninja not to complain and follow orders. I'm proud of them because they are all very accepting of each other, even though they each have different personalities. They also love and care for each other as brothers and sisters would, they may get on each others nerves occasionally, but if you hurt one of them, you better expect to have all the others on you hands as well." Minato said. "I'm sorry, I never got your name, what is it?" Minato asked

"Kenji, and yours?" The man asked.

"Minato." He said as he shook the man's hand.

"Minato? As in Minato Namikaze? Well I'm honored to have you protecting me." Kenji said.

Minato laughed, "Well, I'm not even the best on my team. The brown-haired boy, brown-haired girl, and blonde-haired girl on my team have all surpassed my skill level." Minato said.

Well, now Kenji was confused. "But, they are younger than you. And besides, if your the sensei, then how are they stronger than you?" He asked.

"It's a very complicated situation, but they are some of the strongest people I have ever seen. The blonde-haired girl, she just may be the strongest shinobi in the world at this moment. Not to mention that the others on my team are extremely strong as well, they are no doubt destined to be one of the strongest genin team ever. " Minato said.

That's when the guys returned. They had a bucket full of fish and were sopping wet, which they did not look to happy about. That's when one of the fish flipped up and landed in Obito's hair. He freaked out of course. He raised his arms to get it out of his hair, which successfully gave Kakashi and elbow to the face. On pure instinct, he reached for his face, dropping the bucket of fish. Neji reached out to grab it, but of course, it was upside down by this point, and the fish fell all over his arms.

Kakashi and Neji slowly turned their heads towards the now fish-free Obito. They gave glares that could rival that of Choji's when you ate the last bite of his food.

"OOOOBBBIIITTTOOO!" The two bellowed.

Minato burst out laughing and that's when he heard laughs identical to his from behind him. He turned, still in a fit of laughter to see his three female students behind him, cracking up.

They stopped laughing after a minute and looked at the boys, who were all grinning evilly. Neji spoke first.

"So, you think this is funny, do you?" He asked. Christina and Naruko stopped dead in their tracks. They knew that look all to well, that's the look Neji got when he was about to get some sweet revenge for a prank they had pulled on him.

"Hey guys, if they think it's so funny, why don't we show them just how funny it was to be in our positions." Obito said. That's when Minato and Rin stopped.

The guys each picked up fish and smiled at them. The girls ran shrieking. The guys ran after them and soon, all of them were gone and off into the woods. Minato sighed in relief. They had forgotten about him.

The girls were still running and ran back into the camp. That's when the boys appeared in front of them and poured fish all over them.

"Ewww!" The girls whined. They were covered in fish slime! Gross! The boys laughed at that. Then then the girls stopped them and whispered in their ears. They all gained devilish smiles after that. They each picked up some fish and quickly did a substitution with something behind Minato. They put the fish all over him.

He got up and shook the fish off of him. He turned to his students. "Alright guys, very funny, go change." He said.

They headed back to their tents and changed. After a few minutes, they were all standing outside again. But, where was their sensei? They looked around and that's when Minato jumped on top of all of them and gave them a huge, slimy, fishy hug.

"Oh how I love my students." He said as he covered them all with fish slime.

"Minato-sensei!" They all yelled. They had just changed their clothes too!

He laughed and told them that they could change again and this time he wouldn't do anything. They went back and changed.

The guys were sent back to get more fish, since all of the previous ones were ruined after all their pranks. The girls went with them this time though, so they could use the stream to clean all their clothes.

They set to work and within a half an hour, they were back at the campsite again. The boys set to work on cooking the food while the girls put up a clothes line to dry everyone's clothes. Then they sat around the fire, and decided just to talk.

Christina and Neji were nestled up together on one log. The next log over, Kakashi had sat next to Naruko, and much to everyone's surprise, put an arm around her shoulder. She replied by resting her head on his shoulder. Obito had sat next to Rin, and she was realizing something.

She had always liked Kakashi because that's what all of her friends did, and she didn't want to feel like an outsider. So she had pretended to like him. She had tricked herself into thinking she had liked him, but she would never really go for him. He was too cold to her, she needed a guy with a big heart. A guy that would always be there for her and cheer her on. A guy like Obito.

She leaned her head on Obito's shoulder and put her arms around his waist. He was surprised and ecstatic. He hid it though, and simply put an arm around her waist as well.

They started talking and were sharing stories about their past days. Of course, Naruko got an idea, and she smiled.

"Hey 'Kashi, Rin, Obito, there is this great place that Lee showed Christina, Neji, and I. We should really take you to it." Naruko said.

"What place is that Naruko-chan?" Rin asked.

"It's this small little shop called 'The Curry of Life Shop'." She said.

Christina and Neji froze. Oh they remembered that shop well. More than they wished they ever had. The thought of eating that godawful curry again and got a shiver up their spines. No, they wouldn't take that chance with their lives again. They had already been forced to eat it twice or three times in Neji's case they wouldn't eat it ever again if it was up to them. Besides, what if that woman made them try that red curry this time! No, they wouldn't go back there, no way in hell.

"Why, is it super good?" Obito asked.

"Oh, totally! Just ask them." Naruko said, gesturing to Christina and Neji.

"Naruko-chan, have you developed a sudden hate for them?" Christina asked.

"No! It's good, don't ya think Neji? I mean, I bet you would love to go back there!" Naruko said.

"Nope, I'm not going anywhere near that shop again. I had three near death experiences there, I'm not having another." Neji said.

"What do you mean? Is the curry that bad?" Rin asked.

"No, it's not bad. It's just extremely spicy. Neji couldn't move until I I force fed him water, well, the second and third time he just passed out. Naruko fell backwards and then she basically shot out flames the second time. I froze for a minute the first time, and the second time, I was in a unconscious state and it brought me out of that, and I kinda dry heaved for a minute. Lee was the only one who could actually eat it, and somehow, he ate large quantities of it and thought it was delicious. He ate as much of the curry as Naruko does ramen." Christina said.

They laughed and checked on the fish to see them done. They called over the clients and their sensei and all of them ate. They got up, they still had half of the day to get through. They switched positions, only Naruko staying to carry the carriage, and they set off.

When they were about half an hour close to when they'd stop for supper and sleep, Naruko felt a chakra signature come up from behind her. She motioned for everyone to stop immediately and they turned as the enemy came into view.

They dropped down from the tree and got into battle positions. While they did this, team 7 got into battle positions as well. Naruko had her kunai raised and her eyes flicked around to all of the faces. Then she lowered her kunai and arm to her side.

She stood there, dumbstruck. Her eyes as wide as a deer caught in the headlights. She blinked once and stared ahead, not believing what she saw. There was a man she had gotten so close to. Sadly, he had died during the war though, but yet again, she was meeting him in the past.

"K...Killer Bee?" She asked.


	10. Killer Bee and 3 Friends

"Hey, you obviously know me. But I don't recognize you, ya see? Fool, ya fool!" He said.

Naruko's eyes narrowed. She had forgotten how annoying his rapping could be at times. "Ummmm... yeah.. I guess. Anyways, what are you Kumo nins doing here?" She asked.

"Well, don't you see, we're here to stop you, and hopefully kill the famous 'Yellow Flash of Konoha'." One of them said. Everyone looked towards him and the time travelers' jaws dropped. The Fourth Raikage. And he wants to fight the Fourth Hokage. Great. Just great.

"Bee, you take the kids, I'll handle The Flash." The Future Raikage said.

"I'll knock 'em all out! After all, they're just some sprouts!" Bee said. Naruko sighed, yep, she really forgot how bad the rapping could be.

"Yeah yeah yeah! Now come at me!" Naruko yelled as she ran towards Bee. She had missed fighting him, it had been awhile. She had always had fun, especially when they really tested each other in biju mode.

"Bring it on, fol ya fool!" Bee said as he shot out a tentacle to grab her.

Neji turned to his teammates "Well, we should probably just let Naruko fight Bee on her own. She can handle him. Besides, if he's going to be in biju mode the whole time, which is likely, we won't be able to do much." He said. The others nodded and they stayed where they were and watched the battle, just in case Naruko needed help.

Seeing that Bee had transformed his arm, she brought out her biju mode. What could be better to use to beat the eight tales other than the nine tails after all?

"**BEE! This kid isn't normal! I'd recognize that chakra anywhere! That kid's the nine-tailed fox jinchurriki!" **The eight tails said from inside Bee's head.

"What? Nine-tails? I thought that demon was sealed inside of a red-headed woman. This is just some blonde little girl!" Bee said, not rapping since he was confused and alarmed.

"**I'm not sure Bee. I've seen that woman myself and she does have the nine-tails sealed inside of her. Or did at least. I felt it, there is no way that they could fake that type of chakra, But we met her just a year ago, demon still inside of her, yet here this kid is, with it in her. The demons are supposed to be sealed inside newborns, or else they kill the host. I don't understand what is happening, this kid is at least 13 and she has mastery over the Kyuubi! I've never seen anyone gain mastery over it, and there is no way that Kyuubi would give over control like I did for you." **The eight tales said. Then, it snapped its head up. There was the nine tails, standing in front of him in Bee's mind scape as only the demons could do.

"**Well well well. Didn't think I'd encounter you so soon Gyuki." **Nine tails said.

"**Soon? It's been ages Kurama. Would you mind explaining to me how that little human was able beat you to take control of you?" **Gyuki asked.

Kurama laughed. **"Kit's no ordinary human Gyuki. Sure when she did it she had the help of one of my former jinchurriki, but she probably would have pulled it off somehow even without that woman. Kit's special, you would find out if you really talked to her. She's even made me like her, she's the only human I've ever let call me Kurama, or even find out that I had a name other than Kyuubi." **Kurama said.

"**Sheesh, why are you so close to her? You've never been anything but cold to the rest of us." **Gyuki said.

"**She's like my own kid Gyuki. Not sure how, but she always finds a way to worm herself into people's hearts, even mine." **Kurama said.

"**Well, she's seems pretty amazing. Even though I'm not actually fighting her. Oh, and by the way, how did you get in here? I mean, I've got Bee on my nose and he's just not talking. But where's your kid?" Gyuki asked.**

"I'm up here! Ttebayo!" Naruko yelled from atop Kurama's head.

"**This is that magnificent kid you were talking about? She's tiny!" Gyuki said.**

"Hey! Don't make fun of me just because I'm short! And don't underestimate me either!" Naruko yelled.

"**Sheesh kit. Could you quiet down? Your yelling and your close to my ear."** Kurama said

"Hehe, sorry Kurama! Anyways, it's been awhile Gyuki! I've missed you and Bee." Naruko said.

"**Kurama, what is she talking about?" **Gyuki asked.

"**Gyuki, me and kit are from the future. I used our time travel jutsu, the future is incredibly messed up, so I'm putting my faith in Kit. Her and Bee were pretty close in the future. So, yeah, I guess that's it." **Kurama said.

"**Wow, the future must be pretty messed up if you decided to use the time travel jutsu.** **Well, let's get these two close again! Yo, Bee! I want you to meet this kid! Make friends with her!" **Gyuki yelled.

What seemed like a half hour to them, was only a few seconds in the real world. Bee and Naruko had already gotten close again in that amount of time.

"Well Bee, I think it's time we went back to normal time and out of our mind scape." Naruko said.

With that, the two exited they their mind scape and ended up in the position they were in right before they entered the mind scape.

Naruko landed on the ground in front of Bee and exited biju mode. He too, exited biju mode. Naruko held out her fist to him and smiled. "Fist Bump?" She asked.

Bee smiled and bumped her fist. "Fool, ya fool! Too bad us jinchurrikis are used as tools." He said.

"Way to put a damper on the mood Bee." Naruko said. Then she withdrew her fist.

"Bee! What are you doing!? Why are you making friends with her!? You're supposed to be killing them!" The Raikage-to-be yelled.

"Sorry A! She's a jinchurriki fool, ya fool! Just like me, I can't just make her be as still as a stool!" He said.

Naruko's sweat dropped, it seemed like his raps were even worse in the past. A looked extremely angry.

"BEE! YOU BETTER FIGHT THEM RIGHT NOW-... Wait... did you say... jinchurriki? Just like you? She is a jinchurriki? For which demon?" A asked.

"Only the strongest of them all. It's the nine-tailed fox y'all!" Bee rapped.

"The nine-tailed fox? That's impossible, the nine-tailed fox jinchurriki is that red-headed Kushina. Besides, that girl is 13, we saw Kushina with the fox last year, she would be dead had it been sealed into her." A said.

"Yeah, that's what Gyuki thought too. Well, until-"

"Octopops! Quiet!" Naruko hissed as she clamped a hand over Bee's mouth.

"Octopops?" Everyone questioned at the same time.

"Yeah, I call him Octopops, gotta problem with that, ttebayo?" She asked.

They all shook their heads. She let go of Bee's mouth and whispered to him "It's an S-rank secret, don't tell anyone about it. Got it?" He nodded his head and then turned to A or as many will call him, Raikage-sama.

"A, let's go bro! If we stick around any longer, they'll mow us down! Fool, ya fool!" Bee said.

"But, Bee!" He said.

"I don't wanna hear it. Let's go, these people are too important to the future to kill. Besides, me and Naruko-chan are close now. Right, Naru?" He said.

"Right Octopops! I can't believe you said something without rapping!" She exclaimed.

Bee laughed at that. "Don't get used to it, fool, ya fool!"

A just grumbled and left with his brother. Naruko turned back to her teammates who had all raised eyebrows to her.

"What?" She asked.

"How did you get him to side with you? One second you were attacking him and the next, you both disengaged and randomly bumped fists. How did you do that?" Minato asked.

"Easy, it went like this.." Naruko then explained what she had gone through during the battle, and the others were amazed that something like that could even exist. They guessed it was sort of jinchurriki entry only though.

"Well, that's good. Saves us a fight. Though this isn't exactly a C-rank anymore. We will continue, since we have skilled ninja on our team." Minato turned towards the clients. "You won't have to worry about paying extra, since they were after me, it wasn't your fault. But we will be more on guard, so sorry if our happy mood earlier isn't present for the next few days. As shinobi, we take our mission seriously and smother our emotions to keep the mission going as successfully as possible. Of course, we can take you back to the village and arrange a new team if you don't feel comfortable with us as your protectors since apparently Kumo nin are after me."

"No, it's fine, we trust that you will all keep us safe, even if powerful ninja should appear." The man said.

"Alright, let's get go. Everyone take positions and we will continue on." Minato said.

"Minato-sensei, do you really think we'll be attacked again?" Rin asked.

"There's a chance Rin, always be on guard, just in case. Besides, don't worry, because if you worry over a simple mission like this, than how will you be able to lead a team as a Chuunin?" Minato said.

Rin nodded, he was right. There wasn't anything to be scared about. Not when she had her teammates... still... she felt like the weakest link in the team. Of course, her sensei would be better than her, Kakashi was already a Chuunin and the three time travelers were high Anbu and Sannin level.. but that just made her feel useless. She was a genin. That's it. She clenched her hand into a fist. Not anymore, she would ask Christina and Naruko what she should study in to become strong kunoichi like them. They would know after all. She would show them her skills so far and they would be able to tell her what area she was most skilled for. She bet Christina would show her how to improve her medical ninjutsu. She only knew basics and surgery since she helped out at the hospital. It seemed they had better medical training programs in place in the future though. Of course, it wouldn't surprise her, Tsunade was the Hokage in their time when they were her age. She had determination now, she wouldn't fail. She would become stronger, and become a Chuunin.

The next few days passed quickly without anymore attacks. They were traveling through the desert at the moment, and in the distance, they saw the gates of Suna.

"Well, there it is!" Obito said. This was his first time to Suna, he didn't like the desert that much, but he had to admit, from where they were, the landscape was pretty cool. It's like they had just found a tower that hadn't been found for centuries that held valuable treasures.

Naruko looked upon the city with great sadness. She hadn't been to Suna since the day that Gaara died. She knew that when she came back it would break her, one of her very best friends had been in this city. The city that she had many memories of, she had been picked as an ambassador. Well, maybe not picked, more like Gaara forced them to make her an ambassador after he became Kazekage so he would get to see her more often. She had gone back and forth so many times already, and she had gotten so close to Gaara over that time. She missed him so much!

Tears started to roll down her cheeks as she thought back to all the times she had with Gaara. She had gotten him to open up, just like she had with Sasuke. They fell onto the hot ground and disappeared quickly. She bit back sobs, she didn't want to seem weak, but it hurt so badly. She still would get to see him again of course, but it would be awhile.

She was still crying of course, the tears were flowing from her eyes quickly and there were a lot of them too. She felt a hand on her cheek and when she turned her head, she saw that it was Kakashi's.

"Why are you crying?" He asked as he wiped the tears off her cheeks and from around her eyes.

"This was my old friend's village. It's just hard to come back, remembering all the times he and I had here... I miss him a lot." She said.

"**Kit!" **She heard cry from inside her head. She snapped her head backwards of course. Then she realized what she was doing. She looked forward and started walking with the others. Her mind was with Kurama though.

"Kurama, why did you sound so alarmed? I've never heard you alarmed like that before. Even when you thought we were going to die! What is it?" She asked.

"**Kit, this is serious! I affected some major things when I brought you back, even things that happened in the timeline BEFORE we came back!" **he said.

"What?! How could that happen?! How could things change BEFORE we came back?" She asked.

"**Time ripples. By causing us to come back this far, I created major time ripples. Like how the Kurama that was inside of Kushina disappeared, he disappeared to make room for us! By doing this, it created major problems, and it affected up to 3 years before we came." **Kurama said.

"3 years! But, that's ridiculous!" Naruko yelled.

"**It is kit, but the thing I was alarmed about was-"**

He was going to continue but Naruko was pulled back to reality when she felt a flare of something behind her. She pulled out a kunai and whipped around, it seemed as if none of her teammates had noticed it though. When her eyes locked on the target her jaw dropped down and her kunai fell to the ground.

"Naruko?" He asked in amazement. There, standing in front of her, was a 13 year-old boy. He had red hair and creamy colored skin. He had black rims that surrounded his teal blue eyes. His mouth was open slightly in amazement. He had a red kanji on his forehead that meant 'love'. He wore his usual red robes and black vest. His gourd of sand was slung over his back and his Sand headband was wrapped around the strap of the gourd.

"Gaara!" She yelled out as she jumped him.

He caught her in his arms and squeezed her. He set her down lightly on her feet after half a minute and smiled at her.

"What are you doing here?" He asked.

"I should ask the same of you." She said.

"Well, I know why you're in this time and all, since that's why I am here too. But what I meant why are you in Suna?" He asked.

"Wait, wait, wait! Hold up! So, did you come from the future too?" She asked.

"Yes." he said.

"But how? Kurama said I could only bring back two people!" She said.

"Well, I was in the middle of a battle, and Shukaku was starting to stir, that's when he said he felt Kurama using some time travel jutsu only the demons know. He figured that if there was something strong enough to send the nine tails packing, that he might want to head back too. So he told me he could follow Kurama back to whenever he was going to. I could also bring two people, so I chose my siblings, naturally." He said. "Now, why are you in Suna?"

"Well, I was on a mission to Suna with my team." She said as she pointed with her thumb back to her teammates.

Gaara blinked and laughed. "Well, Shukaku didn't tell me how far back we went, and we don't have any telltale signs like Hokage faces to let us know. And we couldn't just ask someone the year, since that would rouse suspicion. We were wandering through the desert, hoping to see someone we recognize, and here you are. Anyways, Kakashi-sensei is our age here it seems. That means we're pretty far back." he said.

"Yep, we are 2 years before the Kyuubi attack. Well, when it was supposed to be anyways, it won't happen now since I contain the fox and Madara is dead-"

"Madara is dead?! But how?" Gaara asked.

"How do you think dumb ass? I beat the crap out of him." She said.

Gaara sighed and then pulled her ear. She flinched at the harsh contact. "What do you think you're doing, hm? So disrespectful to the Kazekage." He said.

"HM! Well you're not the Kazekage here, now are you! Besides, you always got mad at me when I called you Kazekage-sama, since you hate when I use formalities with you. So hah! I win!" Naruko said.

Gaara just sighed again and let go of her ear. That's when Temari and Kankuro jumped out from the trees.

"Awww! Are the two love birds having a cute moment!" Kankuro teased.

Temari bashed him upside the head. "Idiot! You know they're just friends! After all, me and you tried to get them together but it didn't work!" She said.

Kankuro got up and rubbed his head. "Jeez Temari. I remember, after all, how could I forget my little brother's first kiss when I was there to witness it myself?" He asked.

Gaara blushed at that but then wrapped sand up his brother's legs and held his hand out to him. "Say anything of the sort again and I'll crush your legs like twigs." he said in a serious tone.

Kankuro immediately stopped and stood up straight. Gaara brought back his sand and dropped his hand. Then there was silence as Gaara and Naruko just stared at each other, remembering the day that Kankuro and Temari had tried to get them together. Obito was the first to break the silence.

"Wait, so who the hell are these guys?!" He asked.

**Sorry it took awhile. I kinda had writer's block for a day. Plus, next week is April Vacation. So this is the week where the teachers decide to all give tests and quizzes and projects and tons of homework! I've had like, legit, no free time until today. I still have a quiz and a test tomorrow so wish me good luck! But earlier today I had a 15 minute presentation with no stops or scripts or notes of any kind, I had to memorize it, so, that was extremely hard and ate up a lot of time. Then of course, I've had French stuff to do, and I had a test in Tech Ed. (stupid class) Then I also had and English Test yesterday, as well as an American History project due tomorrow. And my science teacher decided to give us a quiz AND a test this week. So, yeah, that's 6 or 7 tests and quizzes and 2 projects. Not fun! Whatsoever! UGH! I hate the week before a vacation. **

**Again, wish me good luck on my quiz and test tomorrow! **

**I wish you good luck on any quizzes and tests you guys have during the week! **

**3368 Words!**

**PEACE!**

** ~narutoobsessedgurl**


	11. The Maini District

"Obito, don't be so rude!" Rin said.

"Well, I want to know what the heck these guys are talking about!" He exclaimed.

"You know how hard their stories are, it's probably something really complicated!" Rin said.

"Hey Gaara!" Christina said as she waved to another one of her best friends. They had gotten closer after Naruko had gotten them all to be friends.

"Hey Christina. Neji." Gaara said.

"Hello Gaara." Neji said.

"So, Kakashi's a kid and the Yellow Flash of Konoha is alive. Well, this is gonna be complicated. Do they know everything?" Gaara asked. Naruko nodded her head. "Well, that makes things more simple, but me and my siblings don't know if we should tell our father, he would probably just use us."

"Gaara, you and your siblings might be able to come to the leaf village, the Hokage already knows our story, and if we tell him your in the same situation, he'll probably be fine with it!" Naruko said.

"Naruko, have you forgotten that we are in the middle of a war right now? If three Suna nin appear out of nowhere and are staying in the village, the civilians will become angry. Unlike in your time, we don't have a treaty with Suna. We can't bring them back to the village." Minato said.

"Well I'm not just going to leave them! And Suna won't accept them, not when they just appear out of the blue! They're not like Konoha! Besides, if they even try, their dad might see the similarities him and his wife have them, not to mention how weird it will be if Gaara runs into Granny Chiyo!" Naruko said.

"Granny Chiyo? That old bat? I think my dad killed her son." Kakashi said.

"Yeah, he did. I only know because when she saw you in the future, she thought you were him and tried to kill you." Naruko said.

"What! Why, do I look like him?" Kakashi asked.

"Well, I don't see it, his hair hung down while your defies gravity for the rest of your life. Plus, Sakumo never wore a mask, and he didn't cover one eye with his hitaite... which you aren't gonna do now since you didn't, well, yeah, okay. So you might look a bit more like him now, but still, I don't see the similarities." Naruko said.

"Wait, Naruko, so they tried to set you and Gaara up?" Rin asked as she pointed to Kankuro and Temari. Gaara and Naruko nodded their heads. "Why?"

"Well, we figured that since they were such great friends that they'd be an even better couple. Plus, they understand each other like no one else, since they both contain beasts. And they were both destined to become Kage. They have way to much in common for it not to make it seem like it would work." Temari said.

"Well, it didn't matter, because instead of me and Temari's emo, she ended up with the Uchiha's emo." Kankuro said. Naruko laughed at that.

"I'm not an emo." Gaara said. "Sure, Sasuke is, I could definitely admit that, but I'm not one. I was just certifiably insane for the time that I had Shikaku in my head. After all, who wouldn't be when they have a demon that tells them to get blood for them and won't let you fall asleep."

"Wow... that thing, really did that to you?" Rin asked.

"Well, it did, until I was 16 and Naruko got Jiraiya to fix my seal. After that I was fine." Gaara said.

"Was my cousin really that emo-ish?" Obito asked.

"Yep, well, until I beat it out of him. Then he was caring and wasn't being stupid all the time." Naruko said. Then Naruko snapped her fingers. "Why don't we just pretend that the sand siblings are Konoha nin!" She said.

"How will we do that? People will sense the henge and we don't have any extra leaf nin headbands." Kakashi said.

"Well... I have three extra." Naruko said.

"What? Why would you have three leaf nin headbands that you carry around with you?" Kakashi asked.

"Well... I always carried around my most precious people's headbands so that I could remember them. I have yours Kakashi, as well as Dad's and my Mom's." She said producing three headbands.

When she took them out, Obito saw the fabric of another. "Hey, do you carry around four?" He asked, pointing at the cloth.

Naruko shook her head. "This one isn't a leaf headband. I also carry around one Suna headband." She said and she looked over at Gaara. "As well as my other old sensei's headband." She said, taking out Gaara's old headband as well as Jiraiya's which had the kanji for oil on it. "I would have liked to keep Tsunade Baa-chan's and Ji-ji's but they told me that the Hokage headbands were kept in the museum. The only exception was Dad's because he had two. He lost one in his genin days, but then found it later. He wore both. Since technically, only one was the Hokage's headband, I got the other one." She said.

"What about Christina's?" Rin asked.

"Naw, that one Neji carries around with him." She said.

Christina turned to Neji with a smile forming on her face. "You do?" She asked. He looked back at her and smiled. "But of course, that way I always had a piece of you with me, no matter how small." He said. Christina gave him a quick peck on the lips.

"Well, you guys can wear these for now. You'll need to get new ones once we get to the Leaf Village though. That is, if you don't mid joining us." Naruko said.

"I'd love to join the Leaf Village Naruko. Hell, maybe I'll get to teach little you later." Gaara said.

"I'd also like to join the Leaf Village. Maybe I can keep an eye on Shikamaru and make sure he doesn't complain about how troublesome women are all the time." Temari said.

"Sure, why not join?" Kankuro said.

She gave them each a headband and the group headed back to Konoha. After a few days of travel, they entered the village and headed to see the Hokage. He was suspicious of them at first and searched their memories for any recent showings of hurt for Konoha. Then, when that turned out negative and Naruko had pestered him enough, he approved the stay of the Sand siblings and gave them each their own headbands. Naruko took back her headbands and put them in her pouch.

"Alright, now to Ichiraku!" She exclaimed and she started pumping her fists in the air.

"Wow Naruko, nice to know you care about ramen more than your own child." Christina said. Naruko stopped pumping her fists and her eyes widened. "HAKU-KUN!" She yelled.

"Okay, first we pick up Haku, then Ichiraku!" She exclaimed.

"Wait, hold up a second. Kid?" Temari asked.

"Yes, Naruko adopted an orphan from Kiri." Neji said.

"I can't picture you as a mother Naruko." Kankuro said.

"Well I am one! And Haku-kun loves me so much! Plus, my mom says I'm a good mother!" She said.

"Alright, alright calm down. We'll go get Haku, but last time we ate out together, it was at Ichiraku, don't you think we should eat something else?" Minato said.

"Whaaaaatt!? But ramen is the best thing in the world!" Naruko complained.

"No 'buts' we're not eating ramen **again **didn't I suffer through that enough as a child? Why should I have to do it again!" Christina said.

"Suffer? No one can suffer from eating too much ramen!" Naruko said.

"Naruko, I don't even really like ramen. Don't you remember when you had me try my first ramen?" Gaara said.

"Yes! How could anyone possibly do that to ramen!" Naruko said.

"What? Sasuke was attacking me because I was with you on what he assumed was a date, so I slammed the bowl of ramen in his face." Gaara said.

"Yeah I know! That was **such **a waste of good ramen! Your sand would have stopped him!" She said.

"Would it have? Because it didn't at the Chuunin Exams." Gaara said.

Naruko stopped. "The Chuunin Exams! I almost forgot, those are tomorrow!" She said.

"Ne, Ji-ji, can we just hand in our forms here?" Christina asked.

"I suppose, I'll bring them to Yuri later." He said. "Would you three like to join the Exams?" He asked the Sand Siblings while the others got out their forms.

"Sure, we can break the record again, but earlier in time." Gaara said as he took a paper and started filling it out.

"Record?" Sarutobi questioned.

"Yes, we beat the record of completing the test and getting to the tower. We got a time of one hour and thirty minutes." Temari said, filling out her own form.

"One hour and thirty minutes! As genin? That's ridiculous!" He said.

"Yep, that's what that crazy chick Anko thought to." Kankuro said.

"Ugh! I remember that day. Why the heck did Anko decide to hit my cheek with a kunai and lick the blood off it! That gave me the creeps! And Orochimaru giving her the kunai back by his tongue! I can't believe that bastard was that close to me!" She said.

"That's probably the only good thing Sasuke did in between his times in the village. Kill that bastard, he gave everyone the creeps!" Christina said.

The Sand Siblings handed in their forms and they headed out of the man's office. They were walking towards the Uchiha district. Once they got there, they were let in, with some rather suspicious looks directed at the Sand Siblings.

Naruko knocked on the door of the main Uchiha house. Mikoto opened up the door after a minute and smiled.

"Naruko-chan! How nice to see you! Even though Haku and Itachi have loved the week together, I can tell Haku's missing you." She said. Then she saw the three new added thirteen year-olds to the group. "You guys just keep adding more and more people to your team eh?" She said.

"No, they're their own team. But Neji, Christina, and I are close to them." Naruko said.

"Kaa-san?" She heard Haku's little voice come from inside the house.

"Yep Haku-kun, it's me! Gather up your things, we are going to go out to eat and then home!" She called out. Haku then came rushing down the hall, he looked so cute! She had bought him an everyday outfit of a brown shirt that complimented his hazel colored eyes. He wore black shorts and Christina had even made him a pair of one of her speed enhancing sandals. They were designed for speed, which of course, was Christina's favorite area. He had his hair cut in the way he did in the future when she met him.

"Kaa-san!" He yelled as he jumped into her arms.

She hugged him as she straightened up. "I missed you Haku-kun." She said.

"I missed you too Kaa-san! Where are we going to eat?" He said as she put him down so he could get his stuff.

"Well, we never resolved that, did we?" She said as she turned to the others.

"Why don't we go get dango? We haven't gone to a dango shop as a team yet." Obito said.

The others all agreed. They were walking out of the Uchiha district but had stopped for Obito to drop off his stuff at his house.

"Hey guys, I can take our stuff to the house and be right back here." Christina said.

"I just thought of something, where are we gonna stay guys?" Temari asked her brothers. They just shrugged.

"You guys can stay with us!" Christina said.

"Christina, don't you think Minato should be the one to offer that?" Neji said.

"No Baka! I wouldn't invite someone into another person's home! But my clan houses have been finished, so we will now be staying at training ground 13 or what is now known as The Maini District!" She said. "We can move in there later, but I can at least take our stuff there so we aren't lugging it around all day!"

"Where are we going to get furniture?" Naruko asked.

"Oh, I had them order the furniture I wanted and place it in the house so it was move-in ready when we got back." Christina said.

"Wow, you just think of everything, don't you." Naruko said.

"Of course I do! I'm smart like that!" Christina said with a grin. "Here, let me take your stuff." She said as she picked up the stuff of Gaara, Temari, Kankuro, Haku, Naruko, and Neji.

"Are you sure you can handle all of that on your own?" Rin asked.

"Don't underestimate me Rin-chan! I'll be fine. See ya in a minute! Ja Ne!" She said as she suddenly disappeared.

Obito came back out of his house and everyone was heading towards the dango shop they had picked. Christina met up with them about halfway there. They all had a wonderful lunch, where the rest of team 7 got to know the Sand Siblings a bit better. They all went off to their respective houses, Kakashi telling Naruko to meet him at a cafe in town for their date that night. The Sand Siblings, Neji, Haku, and Naruko were all following Christina to their new house.

When they got through some of there they were amazed. Naruko's jutsu had cleared it all the way to the street that it was next to. They had created a path of stones that was lined by trees that led up to the front yard. The house was very large, it looked like it was meant for a large family. Bushes lined the front of the house, and they were sporting different colored flowers. There was a pond in the front that was crystal clear blue and it had some kayaks, paddles, and life jackets next to it. If one had to guess, it would be about the size of a football field. There was also a big apple tree in the front, that had already started to grow some ripe apples. A bunch more houses were off to the side, not nearly as a grand as the main house, but still pretty impressive.

They walked up to the main house porch and took off their shoes. They walked inside and there was an living room that opened up into the kitchen. The living room had mahogany red walls and a hardwood floors. There was a fireplace in the center of the room, surrounding it were two white loveseats that were sideways compared to the fireplace that faced the entrance. In between them was a gray coffee table. They both had accent pillows of varying colors on them. One had a gray blanket draped over the one of the arms. There was a white couch that faced the fireplace and it too had accent pillows. Hung over the fireplace, Naruko recognized a picture that had been blown up to be bigger than the fireplace itself that they had taken when they were little.

Her and Christina had been twelve at the time and they were in the middle of a field. They had taken it themselves, so it was close up. Naruko had an eye smile and a huge smile on her face anyways, her hands had created a peace sign and her head was tilted to the side. Christina had been laughing when they took the picture, so her eyes were closed but smiling like Naruko's. She had her mouth open from the laugh and looked to be in pure joy. She had her arm slung over Naruko's shoulder and her other arm was on her chest (she likes to do that when she laughs). Both girls had let their hair down that day, a rarity for the two, and their hair was being blown in the photo by a light wind. It only made some strands float, but that made them look even prettier. They had taken it in sepia for dramatics at the time just to be funny, but it was a truly beautiful photo.

There was a table of to the side that was raised and it had a board game laid out on it. There was a whole pile more of them on the floor next to the table. On the another corner of the room, there was a bar, most likely for use when adults were over. It had stools that were white, just like the couches. All in all, it was a beautiful room, and the crackling fire just added to the amazement.

"So this is the living room, and in here is the kitchen." Christina said as she walked through the living room and into the open kitchen.

The kitchen had stark white walls and a black tiled floor. It had silver cabinetry that appeared to have no handles. Christina went up to one and pressed the cabinet, which caused it to slide back, showing the contents of the cabinet. There were stainless steel appliances and there was an island in the middle of the kitchen. It had a white base, but the top was a black and white checkerboard pattern. There was a traditional Japanese table in the kitchen and it had the cushions around it.

They followed Christina back into the living room where she showed them a bathroom that was off to the side. It had canary yellow walls with white tiling. It had a shower built into the wall and of course, a toilet and sink. It wasn't too special, though Naruko did like the waterfall shower head.

The rooms that they were shown after were more average, guest rooms being a gray or blue color. While rooms that were reserved for he kids one day were white, so that they could paint them whatever color their kid wanted. Gaara, Temari, and Kankuro just got some of the guest rooms. Haku and Naruko however, got their own rooms that Christina had designed.

Haku's room was royal blue, one of his favorite colors, and it had toys all over the place for hi. He had a normal sized twin bed that had a black comforter and white pillow cases. She had even given him a chest for his ninja gear for when he was older, and a desk, that he could use to study or do work at. He was content to stay in his room, but then he found out they were going to see his mom's room next, so he had to see that.

Naruko's room was right across from Haku's room. It was painted a bright orange color. Just because she didn't wear it into battle, didn't mean she still didn't love the color. Her bed had a red comforter on it, which she didn't get. Until she looked at the wall that was behind her. On the wall, Christina had painted the Uzumaki symbol, she loved it. And the other thing that made her incredibly happy was that Christina had been on a trip when Kurama had taken them to the past, so she had her camera with her. On her dresser, there was now a picture of her and Christina from the day Naruko had become a genin. Even the hokage and Kakashi were in the picture. Oh how would Kakashi be freaked out to see that! The next picture over was of her and Gaara on the day that he had first tried ramen, they were sitting on the gates to Suna, looking out over the desert. Another picture was of Christina, Neji, and her on the day that she was told she would become the Hokage at the end of the war. The next was of all of her friends, they were at a party they had thrown for her return to the village after her 3 year training trip. The next photo over was the newest photo of Team 7. She had been hitting Kakashi on the head when the photo was taken, so he had been on his way down to the ground in the photo while she had a look of anger on her face since he wouldn't smile. Obito had on identical goofy grin but his goggles had managed to slip halfway down his face.. Rin was just smiling in the middle of the picture while Christina and Neji were together in the corner of the picture, arms around each others waists. Minato was above them all and he just had a obviously just sighed, since that was the look he got on his face after he sighed. Yep, Team 7 always managed to take the best photos! Then, the final photo was of her and Sasuke. She had just had him give her one of her surprise piggy backs. She was sort of falling off him, but he managed to hold her on. He was smiling in the photo, he always had smiled when she did that. It was one of her favorite photos, and Christina knew that and luckily had had it on her camera.

Tears started to come out of her eyes. She turned around and hugged her best friend and cried into her shoulder.

"Thank you so much." She got out in between sobs. Christina just stood there and hugged the girl.

"Kaa-san, why are you crying?" Haku asked.

"Because Haku, your Auntie just gave me a very special present. Now, why don't you go have fun in your room?" She said.

"Okay! I'll see you guys later! Bye Kaa-san, Auntie, Uncle Neji!" Haku said as he exited the room.

"Neji, why don't I show you your room? That we can let Naruko have some time to herself." Christina said.

"Alright, we'll see you later Naruko-chan." Neji said as he and Christina left the room.

"See ya guys." She said.

Christina stopped Neji outside of the next door down. She turned to face him and had a blush on her face. She looked at the floor.

"Well, Neji, I just wanted to know, um.. well.. since you asked me to marry you in the future and I said yes, we're technically still engaged. So I was wondering if you wanted to share a room with me." Christina said.

Neji smiled. He took a hold of her chin and brought her face back up to look at him. " I'd love to share a room with you." he said. " Too bad we can't get married until we are physically sixteen, even though we are mentally 20."

"Yeah, well, do you want to see our room?" She asked.

"Okay." he said. He kissed her on the lips for a minute and then pulled back and took her hand in his. He opened the door and they walked inside.

Their room had white walls with a hardwood floor. There was a king sized bed with a sky blue comforter and white pillows on it. There was a bed side table on each side of the bed, which both had a lamp on it. There was space for other things on them as well, and one of them had an alarm clock on the top. There were two dressers off to the side of the door. There was a walk in closet as well as a single desk. There was also a bathroom off to the side. A large bookcase stood tall in the room and it was stocked up with books and scrolls.

"Do you like it? I figured we could pick out the color of the room together." Christina said.

"I do like it. But why don't we maybe make out a little since we have some time and a room to ourselves?" Neji said, closing the door.

"Mmhhmm, I would gladly oblige." She said as she wound her arms around his neck and kissed him.

After a couple of hours, Christina had just finished dinner, and Neji and Gaara were at the table explaining to Haku what chakra was. Temari was helping her start to put the dishes on the table and Kankuro was fiddling with his puppets at the living room coffee table. Naruko still hadn't come out of her room, and Christina was worried about her.

She walked over to Naruko's room and knocked on the door. She heard Naruko tell her to come in, so she did and sat on the girl's bed next to her.

"Hey Naruko-chan. You gonna eat dinner with us?" She asked.

"Wait, dinner?" Naruko asked.

"Yeah, it's like five thirty, why?" Christina said.

"I'm supposed to meet Kakashi somewhere! Sorry, I'll be back later! Take care of Haku-kun for me!" She yelled as she ran out of the house.

Christina was still sitting on Naruko's bed and she blinked. Well she hadn't expected that. It seemed like Naruko wasn't going to join them for dinner. She smiled and walked back into the kitchen for dinner.


	12. A Date with Kakashi

Crap! Crap! Crap! Naruko hadn't realized she had been sitting in her room thinking about her old friends for so long! She ran down the street and made a quick right turn. She had to make it in time, otherwise she'd be ashamed forever.

She never ever wanted to be late, and show up later than Kakashi. Sure, here he had always showed up first here in the past, but she just couldn't help but feel shame if she showed up late, and he was there before her.

Naruko ran down the street towards the cafe where she was meeting Kakashi. She made a turn, but then walked down the street. If Kakashi saw her, she didn't want to make it seem like she had forgotten. She stopped outside of the cafe, looking at Kakashi.

"Hi!" Naruko said.

"Hey Naruko. You ready to eat?" Kakashi asked.

"Yep!" She said, giving him one of his own eye smiles.

The date went pretty smoothly. The pair figured out that they really enjoyed each others company. While most of Kakashi's fan girls that were in the cafe were glaring at them the whole time, the old couples looking on at remembrance of when they were young, and then there was all of the people that didn't really take notice of them. Kakashi and Naruko didn't pay them any attention however, they just focused on each other for the whole date. They both had a really great time, and both to their sadness, ended before they would have liked.

"Thanks for walking me home Kakashi." Naruko said. She was now standing outside of the Maini compound's main household.

"No problem, Christina really out did herself on this, didn't she?" He said.

"Yeah, she always does. Hey, I was wondering, so the rest of us are going to be entering the Chuunin Exams tomorrow, what are you gonna do?" Naruko asked.

"I'm going to take the Jounin Exams." He said.

"So we won't see you for awhile then." She stated.

"No, I suppose not." He said.

"Well, we're all gonna miss you. Me especially." She said.

"Yeah, well, I guess I'm going to head home then." He said.

"One second, I just... wanna try something first." She said, blushing a bit.

"What is it?" He asked, utterly confused why she would be blushing.

That's when Naruko leaned forward, pulled down his mask, and took his lips in hers. She loved the feeling of kissing him, he tasted like vanilla. She was blushing madly, now bearing a color that could compete with the shy Hyuga heiress's.

Saying Kakashi was surprised is an extreme understatement. At first, he thought she was just trying to de-mask him, but then she had kissed him. His eyes widened and then he quickly closed them and kissed back.

They stood there for a good minute or two, just kissing, but then they broke away, needing air.

"Wow." Naruko and Kakashi said at the same time.

They stared into each others eyes and then Naruko smiled, as well as Kakashi, but you couldn't see his smile, or so he thought.

"You've got a really handsome face 'Kashi." She said.

He froze at that, then he laughed. He touched his mask, which was now pooled around the base of his neck. He smiled at her again.

"It's a shame that you keep it hidden like that. You should really just not wear it anymore. It makes it easier to kiss you." She said.

"Well, you know the reason I keep it up. I don't think I want to keep it off, I actually kind of like the look. But I assure you, you can pull it down anytime you want if it's to kiss me." He said. "Well, I really should be getting home, we both need rest for our exams tomorrow." Then he pecked her on the lips again and pulled up his mask.

"Ja ne." She said.

"Ja ne." He replied, as he walked out of the compound.

Naruko opened up the door and was greeted by her excited son jumping on her to give her a huge hug.

"Kaa-san!" He yelled, hugging his mom tightly.

"Hey Haku-kun, sorry I didn't say goodbye to you, but I was in a bit of a hurry." She said, hugging her son back.

"Ne, where did you even go? You missed dinner, by the way." Christina said, leaning against one of the living room walls.

"Well... um... I'll tell you after I put Haku-kun to bed." Naruko said.

"Kaa-san! I don't want to go to bed now! You just got home!" Haku whined, and he put a pout on his face.

"Sorry Haku-kun, but you have to get some sleep. I'll tuck you in though, mmkay?" She said.

Naruko then picked up her son and brought him to his bedroom. Toys littered the floor and she smiled, it seemed her son liked playing in his new room. She tucked him in, kissed him on the forehead, and walked back into the living room. She walked over and sat down on one of the couches that Christina was sitting on.

"Okay Naruko, dish. Where were you?" Christina asked.

"I was on a date with 'Kashi." Naruko replied. Christina's eyes widened.

"Well... I wasn't expecting that. When you said you had something with Kakashi, I thought it would be training or something." Christina said.

"Yeah, I guess that would have been expected. I had a great time though, I really like him." Naruko said.

"So did you, ya know, kiss him." Christina said, grinning.

"Yeah." Naruko said, now blushing furiously.

"So, how was it?" Christina asked.

"It was... kind of.. sort of... amazing." She said.

Christina smiled. "So, if you're dating Kakashi... them have you come to accept what happened to Sasuke?"

"Well... there will always be a hole in my heart from when I lost Sasuke... but I know he would want me to be happy, and here, he's younger and... Kakashi makes me happy. That's what I was so deep in thought about earlier. Sure, I had already agreed to the date, but I was thinking about how it would affect me. I think... that even though it's hard... that I'll be able to accept that my Sasuke... just... isn't here anymore." Naruko said.

Christina scooted over to her friend and gave her a hug. "I'm glad." She whispered.

They parted and got up and walked down the hall. They needed their sleep for tomorrow after all.

"Ne, Christina... I was wondering... are you and Neji still engaged like before.. you uh.. died?" Naruko asked, looking down at the floor.

"Well, we didn't speak of it, but I'm kind of assuming so, I still love him the way I did in the future, and if I had to say anything about the way he loves me, it would have to be that his love has only gotten stronger, since now he refuses to let anything happen to me." She said.

"Well... too bad you guys have to wait three more years before you can get married." Naruko said.

"Yeah, I guess. But I still get to have him, the only thing that would be different is... well, yeah you get the picture." Christina said.

Naruko giggled. "Well, you two already live in the same house, I guess he would just be switching rooms then."

"Well... I kind of already share a room with him." Christina said.

Naruko grinned. "Christina, I thought dad said to **get **our sleep tonight." She said.

Christina smacked the back of her head. "We're not doing that Baka! We just wanted to be able to sleep near each other, I think it might help him to have me right there, since he gets those nightmares. And besides, it's always comforting to have someone else there next to you. After all, you should know, if one of us got nightmares when we were little, we would sleep in the same bed." Christina said.

Naruko sighed. "You always have to ruin my jokes with logic, don't you."

"Yep, anyways, Night! See ya in the morning." Christina said as she went into her room.

Naruko smiled and went into her room. She got changed into her pajamas and put back some pictures. She had taken them to her bed to look at them. She put back the photo of the newest team 7 and smiled at it. She then put back the picture of all of her old friends and the one from the day she had become a genin. Then she placed the final photo she had on her dresser. She smiled at it and whispered.

"I miss you Sasuke. I hope your not angry I'm moving on, I just think it's for the best, and would be what you want for me." She felt a tear drip down her face. She wiped it off and smiled, then she turned off the light and climbed into bed.

**Sorry for everybody that was trying to read this story this week! You see, I was on April vacation, and I sort of went to the Bahamas the whole time... never really focused on writing. Well, again, I'm sorry if you were looking forward to it. I'm going to post another chapter tomorrow, I promise, because I am excited for the Chuunin Exams! I would write it now, but considering it's two thirty in the morning, I should probably sleep! Night guys and gals, hope you liked the chapter!**

**PEACE!**

**~narutoobsessedgurl**


	13. Starting the Chunin Exams!

Naruko woke up the next morning, she was still pretty tired. She got up out of bed and flicked on her light. She gathered up some shower supplies from her room and went to the Bathroom, where she flicked on the light in there. She put her stuff in the shower and turned on the water so it would heat up. She dug through the closet and located an orange body towel as well as a face towel. She dropped them on the floor next to the shower and started stripping down until she was naked. She locked the door and stepped into the shower.

Feeling the nice, hot water on her back she sighed. She got out some body wash and quickly cleaned herself, leaving the soap only on her legs. She shaved her legs, and then her armpits and picked up her shampoo and started to wash her hair. She loved her shampoo, it smelled like apples and cinnamon. She washed her hair clean of the soap and turned off the water. She toweled herself off and headed back to her bedroom, carrying her clothes and supplies and wearing only her bath towel.

She entered her room and found another pair of her blue jean short shorts as well as a green camisole. She put on her panties and a bra and slipped on the jeans and the shirt. She grabbed a sealing scroll and packed some more pairs of clothes in it, as well as a jean jacket. Naruko looked in the closet and found what she was looking for, her sleeping bag and an extra pillow. She sealed those up in another scroll and opened up her pack from the last trip and took out her weapons and strapped those on. She took out her scroll of dirty clothes and walked into the hall and into another small room that was the laundry room. There she located some laundry detergent and put her clothes in.

She walked back to her room and took out some ration bars and food pills. She wrinkled her nose. Both of these tasted like nothing and she had always hated eating them. Never the less, they were quick and provided a lot of energy, so she packed them into another sealing scroll, with some extra kunai. She took out a small drawstring bag from her closet and put the scrolls in there, as well as some extra blank scrolls and some ink and a brush.

She put it on her back and looked in the mirror. When she did this, she realized she had yet to tie up her hair. So she grabbed to elastics and put her hair up into twin ponytails. She walked into the kitchen and noticed Christina there, already making breakfast while she hummed along with the quietly playing radio.

Naruko dropped her bag on her cushion at the table and walked up to Christina.

"Need help?"

"Sure, thanks Naruko." Christina said. She handed Naruko a bowl on eggs that needed to be scrambled as she flipped some french toast.

Naruko took the bowl and started whisking away. "So, you ready?" She said.

"Naruko, of course I'm ready. Besides, Neji, you, and I have all passed these before, as well as the Jounin Exams, and become Anbu. I think we can handle this." Christina said.

"True, I don't know why, but I'm slightly edgy though." Naruko said.

"Don't worry, Ibiki isn't going to be there this time, and neither will Anko, so we have two less sadistic and mind controlling people to worry about. However, we still will have to deal with a kid screaming about the youth." Christina said, smiling.

Naruko laughed at that. "Also true, but who knows what kind of people we'll have to fight this time around."

"Well, you beat up Gaara while he was in biju form and Neji who everybody was saying is unbeatable. I think with that record, you can feel pretty good about your skills, and that was still when you were a genin! If anybody should be afraid, it should be Rin or Obito since they know how powerful we are. But knowing you and Obito if you two get into a fight, you'll just make some remark at the beginning and fall on your asses laughing." Christina said.

"Haha! We should so do that! Oh my god, some weird joke only me and Obito would understand, it has to sound really sadistic too, me and him should so plan for something like that, just in case." Naruko said, thinking of the possibilities.

"Morning." Temari said, walking into the kitchen. "You guys need any help?" She asked.

"Sure, we can always use some extra hands. Hey, I just noticed, the only ladies in the house are the ones up and ready." Christina said.

"Well, you know, we are the superior ones of our kind." Temari said, giggling.

"I beg to differ." Kankuro said, walking in and sitting down, still rubbing his eyes. "I've seen ladies at their worst, and let me tell you, guys never act like that."

"Kankuro, do you want to die before the Exams even start?" Gaara said, leaning against the counter next to Naruko.

Speaking of that girl, having Gaara just appear right next to her, she still wasn't used to. She jumped and screamed. Then, realizing it was just him, she held her heart and huffed. "Jeez Gaara! Don't do that! It freaks me out." She said.

"Sorry, too used to it I guess." He said, sitting down.

"Well, I'm gonna go wake up Haku-kun. Be right back." Naruko said, leaving the kitchen. She walked down the hall and knocked on Haku's door, and slowly opened it to see her little boy still asleep in his bed. She walked in and sat on her son's bed.

"Haku-kun. Honey, it's time to wake up." Naruko said, shaking him lightly.

"K-Kaa-san?" He asked, rubbing his eyes.

"Yep, you ready to get up?" She asked. The little boy nodded his head and got out of bed. She helped dress him in his normal clothes and took his hand in hers. She walked hand in hand with him into the kitchen again. When she got there, Neji had joined the table and Temari and Christina were putting the food on the table. She sat down with her son at the table and everyone started eating.

"Now Haku-kun, you're gonna stay with your grandpa and grandma for now, mmkay?" Naruko said after taking a bite of her french toast.

"Why Kaa-san, are you already going on another mission?" Haku asked.

"Well, your Aunts and Uncles and I are going to enter a thing called the Chunin Exams to try to move up in rank as ninjas. Hence, the name Chunin Exams, since it signifies going from a Genin to a Chunin." She explained.

"So I'm going to stay with grandma and Ji-ji for how long then?" He asked.

"Well, I'm not sure, it depends on how long the Exams last, our last one took about 6 days, but it differs every year, so it could be shorter or longer." She said.

"Okay Kaa-san, should I pack some stuff then?" He asked.

"Yes, pack for let's say a week, mmkay?" She said.

"Okay Kaa-san." He said.

"I still can't believe you have a kid." Kankuro said.

"Well I do, and I'm a good mother, ttebayo!" Naruko said.

"C'mon, don't fight, we gotta go soon. Everybody ready?" Christina said.

At that, everyone except for Haku nodded their heads, and Haku scarfed down the rest of his small breakfast and got up and went to his room to fight. Meanwhile, everyone else was looking around for anything they might have forgotten. Naruko grabbed a hairbrush from the bathroom and was currently roaming the kitchen cabinets for anything tasty. She found a bow of granola bars and took a few, at least they had taste and wouldn't make too much noise when eating, as well as an apple that she decided to take. She figured that was good since there would also be stuff where ever they were and she had her ration bars and food pills.

She saw Christina packing a bunch of medical stuff into a scroll. "Are we really gonna need all of that?" She asked.

"Well, there is gonna be five of us on the team, and who knows what we'll run into. So, better to be safe then sorry." Christina said. She put her ink and brush into her pouch as well after finishing her scroll.

In about 10 minutes, everybody was ready, and they headed to their parent's/the Namikaze household. She dropped off Haku and they started walking towards the academy, where they were told to wait for their first exam to begin. When they got their, Rin was already standing outside. The Sand Siblings went ahead inside while the others waited for Obito. He was there a minute or two later and they all entered the building. They were walking to room 301, where they would have their first exam, and once again, just like last time, they had put up a genjutsu on room 201 to make it seem like room 301. Neji, Naruko, and Christina all smiled at each other, they continued on without making a scene and went up to room 301.

They entered the room and it looked exactly like it did in the future. When they entered another team walked up to them.

"Well, well, well, it seems that team 7 is here. So, Rin, Obito, what are you gonna do without Kakashi eh?" One of the ones from the group said. He was clearly an Inuzuka from the tell tale marks on his cheeks and the brown dog he had on his head. He wore standard shinobi sandals, brown shorts, a white, long sleeve muscle shirt. He had dark brown hair that was cut similar to Kiba's when he was 16.

"We have other team members as well, Neji, Christina, and Naruko, and I bet that any one of them could smoke all of your asses in one move!" Obito said.

"Oh really? So, you're that Hyuga that came out of nowhere along with two girls." One said that was obviously a Hyuga. This one was a female, but unlike Hinata, you could tell she had the Hyuga pride that was oh so common in the clan. She had dark brown hair like most Hyugas as well as the milky lavender eyes. She had long hair that hung freely, she wore a lavender dress the had slits along the side and had short sleeves. She had black leggings and bandages up one of her legs. She had on standard shinobi sandals as well.

"Yes, I am, why, do you have a problem with that?" Neji said in his polite yet vile tone. This made Naruko and Christina giggle. They hadn't heard that tone for a long time, not since he had still had his hatred for the main clan when he was younger. This girl had obviously pissed him off with probably some Hyuga thing that they couldn't pick up on, since the only two Hyugas they hung around with were unorthodox ones.

"Well, it seems a bit mysterious, you could be from a different village or perhaps be using some type of genjutsu only to get in with our clan." The girl said.

Neji raised an eyebrow. "Have I made any type of move to do that? I certainly don't remember doing anything of the sort. Besides, I hate the way that our clan acts, being prestigious and acting like we're the best. I've had the two girls that showed up with me kick my ass many times, and they have never acted like they're all that."

"Well, you must be as weak a Hyuga as the Uchiha on this team is then. I bet they just paired all of the losers on this team, and that's why you were allowed to be so large." The Inuzuka piped up.

All of team 7 thought at the same time. 'Oh he did not just say that.' Surprising everyone, Obito's eyes flashed red, and unlike everyone else from his clan, he gained his Sharingan, with **two **tomoes. Neji activated his Byakugan, making his veins pop out and his eyes indent. Christina activated her Nikara, causing her eyes of sparkles to have the black pupil to spin around rapidly. Naruko activated Sage mode, causing her eyes to change into frog-like ones. Rin was the only one who didn't have her eyes change in that moment.

The other teams eyes widened.,they hadn't been expecting that. They didn't think that Obito had unlocked his Sharingan, and that the two other girls on the team had any abilities.

"Ne, guys, think I should strike this stuck up girl's chakra points to make her see just how good my Byakugan is?" Neji asked, smirking. The girl's jaw dropped.

'C-Chakra Points?! No way! He can't see my Chakra points, can he?' She thought.

'Chakra Points?' The other two on the team thought.

"Well love, I could introduce them to the power of my clan, that always freaks people out." Christina said.

"Or maybe I should try out my new Sharingan on them? I haven't really had much of a chance to have fun with it yet." Obito said.

"Or I could show them just how terrifying the powers toads have. Sage mode is always fun to play with." Naruko said.

'Chakra Points? Sage Mode? And some new clan? What the heck is going on with this team?!' The Inuzuka thought.

'Hmm... interesting, I've never heard of the last two, nor Chakra Points.' The final member thought, he was an Aburame, it was just like the team 8 of the future! He basically looked like Shino, since he had his hair style like most Aburame, and you never saw anything else about them sure to their clothes.

'No way, no way! What about toads? And some new clan? We are always informed when a new clan joins the village! And can this other Hyuga really see chakra points? That's never, ever been done before!' The Hyuga girl thought.

"If only we were outside, then I could show them that technique that Lady Tsunade uses that you taught me how to use Naruko-chan." Rin said.

'Tsunade-sama's technique? Just how much did these guys learn!? I figured they were still weak and we could toy around with them!' The Inuzuka thought. Then he registered a movement on his head.

"Hinruku, what's wrong?" He asked his dog. His dog was shaking on top of him, he had never seen his like this before! The dog barked at the three new ninja in front of him. The Inuzuka's eyes widened. Hinruku just told him that these three weren't normal, the Hyuga and first girl had huge chakra amounts equal to what his dog had sensed in most Anbu as well as apparently extremely strong techniques. The dog barked a few more times. It told him that the last, blonde-haired girl had the biggest chakra he had ever felt, even bigger than the Hokage's and whatever this Sage Mode was, it was way stronger than he could handle, it was continuously taking in chakra and not normal chakra either, and she as well had huge level techniques.

This confused him. If the people were as Hinruku was describing, they shouldn't be as low level as Jounin, never mind Genin, they should be Anbu and above. He narrowed his eyes at them.

"What's with you guys? How are you guys this strong when your supposed to be one year out of the academy?" He asked.

"Well, we have had a complicated past that made us this strong, let's just leave it at that." Naruko said.

"But you guys aren't Genin level! Not even near it! Hinruku said you guys have huge chakra reserves, a bunch of high level techniques, and you! You have whatever this Sage Mode thing that Hinruku said is taking in weird chakra! What is that!" He said.

"Well, we were trained for the ninja life, and we have and had particularly strong teachers as well as parents. It's only natural we are this strong." Neji said.

"Whatever! Mina, Kaze, we can't handle them, let's just leave them by themselves." The Inuzuka said.

"What?! Raiga! You're the last one to ever give up in our group! We can take them!" Mina, they had learned was the Hyuga girl's name, said.

"No, we can't let's just accept, besides, we aren't supposed to fight before the Exams anyways." Raiga said.

"Raiga is write Mina, we can fight them later if you still want to, but not now." Kaze, the Aburame said.

Mina huffed. "Fine." Then she stormed away. The others followed after her and everyone on Team 7 unactivated their abilities.

"Jeez, classic Hyuga clan member." Neji said.

"You were like that once ya know." Naruko said, grinning.

"Yes, I'm aware, and I must say that I'm ashamed that I was. Tell me Christina, how did you fall in love with me when I was like that?" Neji asked, turning to Christina.

"Easy, I just saw that I could get you out of that whole stick-shoved-up-my-ass attitude, which I did, with the help of Naruko." Christina said.

Neji smiled and kissed her.

"Awww... that's so cute it's disgusting." Naruko said.

Everybody laughed at that.

"Hey guys, wanna take a seat before the exam starts?" Rin asked. The others agreed and they sat down in the first row, next to the Sand Siblings.

"Ne, Gaara." Naruko said.

Gaara leaned forward and looked at her to show he was listening.

"You realize that if we get into a fight I'm gonna kick your ass like last time, right?" She asked sweetly. Gaara just rolled his eyes while gaining a smile and leaning back. The others laughed.

"I wouldn't be laughing if I were you Neji, same stands for you." Naruko said. He stopped laughing and looked at her smiling with an expression that just said 'Oh really, I wasn't aware' in a sarcastic way. They all laughed at that. They started talking after they had finished laughing. They were going on about random things, when suddenly a bunch of people shunshined into the room.

"Alright everybody, time for your first test." Sounded out around the room.

Everybody on Team 7's jaws dropped. "M-M-Minato-sensei!?" They all got out.

**Hey guys. Kinda just realized that the last chapter I wrote, I didn't exactly post, even though I thought I did. SO you guys get two chapters! Yay! I was kinda almost dead since it was like two thirty when I wrote the chapter yesterday, and I thought I posted it. So, yeah. Anyways! Hope you guys liked this chapter! **

**Now I just wanted to kind of tell you guys, umm... look I really appreciate all of you. Your all so kind to read my stories and review them, and I get such nice reviews! I love hearing that my story is great, and I also love hearing the constructive critcism since it tells me what to look out for while I'm writing all of my stories. **

**I hope that my stories touch all of you as they do me, since personally, I've cried writing and rereading these stories. Guess that might just be me though. **

**And to all of you guys out there that thinnk you are all alone in the world, I just want to tell you that you aren't, when you feel that way, think of the people that you do have. Like your parents, or siblings, even if you might not get along, they love you, always remember that. And if you think your not beautiful, don't think such things! I've been guilty of having those thoughts myself, since I have a lot of acne while a lot of other people at my school don't and since I have problems with my hair and one of my teeth is being a weirdo. But when I listen to some songs it makes me feel better about myself, and I think, that (and even thought the guy i'm crushing on at the moment is fictional) one day, I'm gonna meet the love of my life, and he's gonna love me for who I am. And even though I have stuff like acne and weird hair today, one day, that's all gonna be gone. So there is no use thinking those things. One day, it will get better, no matter what it is.**

**So yeah... just kinda had this huge heart to heart with you guys. Well, the one's that read the Author's notes anyways! Love you guys!**

**PEACE!**

**~narutoobsessedgurl**


	14. The First Exam

"Alright everybody, line up next to me and take a number from my assistant. Each number corresponds with a seat number. Whatever number you pull, find the seat that corresponds with it." Minato said. "Once everyone is seated, I will tell you about you first test."

Everyone moved and got in line, with Team 7 being the third group in line. Naruko stepped up and pulled a number out of the hat. 27 was the number printed on the card. She walked through the rows until she found her seat.

Naruko sat down and felt a familiar chakra signature behind her. She turned to see Obito sitting behind her. Then she remembered a conversation from earlier.

"Ne, Obito, I've got a plan." She said. She explained to him what she was planning and leaned back to see a devious smile on his face.

"Alright, I'm in. I gotta say, I never would have thought of that." Obito said.

"Well, I wish I could say I did, but it was Christina's idea." Naruko said. She smiled and turned back towards the front when she sensed a movement next to her.

She looked over and saw a boy sitting down next to her, with a card in his hand that had the number 28 on it. She smiled, a new person, she should introduce herself.

"Hello! I'm Naruko, Naruko Namikaze. It seems we'll be sitting next to each other during the test." Naruko said pleasantly.

"Hey there! I'm Nawaki, Senju Nawaki." He said.

Naruko froze at that. She was sitting next to none other than Tsunade's younger brother, the same one that wore the necklace she was wearing at that moment. She instinctively grabbed her necklace and clenched it.

"N-N-Nawaki?" She asked.

The boy sighed. "Yeah, I know I'm distant relatives with two of the Hokage's, I was hoping you might not recognize my name, since I hardly ever get called by my real name by the villagers."

Naruko laughed. "Naw, I was just surprised is all... I kind of have heard of you before, but you weren't described as the Hokage's relatives." She said.

The boy looked up, surprise clear on his face. "Really? Somebody spoke of me by name instead of my heritage?" He asked, to which Naruko nodded her head. "Who?" He asked.

Well, there was the tricky part. She obviously couldn't tell him it was Tsunade from the future speaking of her deceased, dear younger brother.

"Well, I can't remember the person's name, but I remember that she had blonde hair and big boobs." She said, trying to play it off.

When she had first described the person, Nawaki had thought it might be his sister, and he would have asked her why she was talking to someone about him, but she didn't exactly have big boobs. He didn't know who it was, most likely someone from another village.

"Wait, did you say your name was Naruko Namikaze? Weren't you one of those people that appeared out of nowhere and were found by that Obito Uchiha?" He asked.

"Yep! Me and my friends Christina and Neji, guess we're pretty famous here because of that." She said. 'Jeez... I remember when we were known as some of the strongest people in the village, and respected Anbu and for me, a Sannin, not just those kids who appeared out of nowhere and were found by an Uchiha. Well, we'll just have to prove ourselves again!' She thought.

"Alright everyone, settle down, I will be explaining your first exam now." Minato yelled, quieting down everyone in the room.

"Now, for the first exam, you will all be expected to chose one person from your team to go in these rooms. But I must tell you all, what is in these rooms is no child's play. Behind these doors, imminent death may await. There will be many obstacles to overcome inside this room. Once you have chosen this person and they have gone into these sound proof rooms, I will tell you the rest of the exam." Minato said.

A girl stood up in the back. "Wait a minute! You told us about nothing that's behind those doors! And now you're not even going to explain what's going on until after we choose a person for who knows what! How will they even know what to do!" She yelled.

"You, sit down. Your a genin, and I am a Jounin and your proctor of this exam, you are just the unlucky ones who get stuck with me as your proctor. I make the rules, and you will follow them." He said.

Naruko smiled, boy did that sound a lot like what Ibiki had said during their exams. Who knows, he might be in this room and had gotten that from her dad.

"Now, you have 5 minutes to decide. Get into your squads and pick." He said.

Team 7 moved to where Naruko and Obito were, since they were together and in the middle of the room.

"This is exactly like what missions we have had to face as Chunin are like. Making a choice that seems impossible, after all, we don't know any of the information about the place where we are headed, but we will continue on for the sake of the mission and our village." Neji said.

"Wow Neji, you sounded a bit like Ibiki right there." Naruko said. Neji smirked and rolled his eyes.

"Anyways, who should we pick?" Rin asked.

"Well, Naruko said she had enhanced senses including hearing due to Kurama, so do you think you'll be able to hear through soundproof rooms?" Obito said.

"Well, it depends on the type of soundproofing. Just the wall soundproofing I can get through easily, I can't hear through sound silencing jutsus though. The only way I could hear you guys if that was the case would be if I found the source of the seal and disabled it." Naruko said.

"Well, you have the best chance out of all of us." Rin said.

That's when Christina snapped her fingers. "Ne, Naruko, do you remember that Mind Sharing jutsu Kakashi taught us when we weer little? The one we always used to communicate when we would play ninja with him?" She said.

"Oh yeah! I remember that! I should still be able to preform that, I remember the seals and it's not like I won't have enough chakra for it." She said.

"Mind Sharing jutsu?" Neji asked.

"Yeah, it's one Kakashi made but only shared with us. It allows two people to send thoughts to each other, as well as being able to see what the other person is seeing. But unlike the Yamanaka jutsus, the body that is being used for information still remains in control, so we'll both be able to hear and see everything from out here." Christina explained.

"Okay, let's do it, I'll go in the room." Naruko said as she stood up. She did the hand signs and connected their minds. She then went into Sage Mode, just in case.

"Now, all of you, your five minutes are up, everyone who is to stay here, return to your seats, all that are going into the rooms, get up here." Minato said.

A lot of people stood up and moved back to their seats while about a third of them moved to the front of the room, Naruko included. They stopped at the door.

"Now, all of you will go in this room and calmly wait. We'll see how many of you succeed at this exam." Minato said.

They filed inside of the room. It essentially looked like a huge room made of concrete with absolutely in it.

"Wait, where is the danger? I thought we were supposed to face something!" One of the guys yelled. Mutters started going about the room in agreement.

'Naruko... Naruko-chan can you hear me?' Naruko heard inside of her head. 'Yeah, I hear you.' She thought. 'Okay, listen up. Dad's gonna start.' She said.

**~Outside the room~**

"Now, everyone, I am going to need you to pick out another person from your group. This person has no idea what they are doing now, so, good luck picking the one with the best abilities for the task at hand." Minato said.

"What?! You need to give us some information on what we'll be doing! How are we supposed to decide when it could be anything!" A boy yelled from the back.

"Quiet. I have the authority to do whatever I want. Now, pick a person, you have 5 minutes." He said.

Once again, Team 7 met in the middle of the room.

"So, what's going on with Naruko-chan?" Obito asked.

"I'm not sure, give me a second." Christina said. 'Ne, Naruko-chan, what's going on in there? Had any fights or stuff yet?' She thought. 'No, strangely, we're not doing anything. I don't know what the heck is going o-o-O-OH-ONNN!' She thought 'Naruko-chan? What's happening? What's going on?' Christina thought. 'The floor! It's moving upwards! It's like we're in an elevator!' She thought. 'Genjutsu?' Christina thought. 'No, I tried to dispel it, but we are literally going up!' She thought. 'Okay, think to me when you get an idea of what's going on.

"Well, this is weird, it seems the room in there is moving upwards, genjutsu free." Christina said. "We'll just have to wait, well, let's try to pick a person, who do you want to pick?" She asked.

"Well not you, after all, this is going to be our base, and you can just connect yourself with whoever goes in there." Rin said.

"I'll go! I want in with some action!" Obito said. "Since we have no idea, we'll just go with whatever, since who knows what capabilities will be needed!"

"That's true, why not Obito? After all, I can feed everyone the information of what's going on, Neji, you can focus on thinking of strategies and answers while not having to deal with the pressure of battle at the same time. And Rin, it'll be good to have you here with your abilities in problem solving and besides, you know the identities and abilities of people in the village at this time, which me and Neji lack if we didn't know them personally in the future or they were famous." Christina said.

"Alright, it's decided then, Obito, you'll be going in." Rin said.

"Here, let me connect you with my mind." Christina said. She got up and did the same hand signs that Naruko had used earlier. 'Ne, Obito. Check check. Ya hear me?' She thought. 'Yep, loud and clear!' He thought.

"Okay, we're good." Christina said.

"Alright everyone, get down here if you are going into the next room." Minato said.

Obito went down the stairs and to the front of the room, they were directed out of the room and into the hall.

**~With Naruko~**

They room halted its movement. She looked at one of the walls... it was... it was.. sliding open! A bright light flooded the concrete room. They looked through the slowly opening door... wall... whatever it was! Then it stopped, about 4 feet off the ground.

The contestants walked forward and underneath the wall. Suddenly, they found themselves inside of a room easily the size of a football field. There was a 5 foot wide area, and the the rest of the space was completely filled with water. It was a gigantic pool!

'What the heck?' She thought.

'What was that Naruko?' She heard, it was Christina.

'Well, the room stopped moving, only for one of the walls to slide up a couple of feet off the ground. We climbed under it, and now there is this huge pool! None of us know what to do!' She thought.

'Don't worry, we got it covered, we'll figure it out. Besides, we have Neji on our team, and you **know **how abnormally good he is at solving things.' Christina thought.

'Okay, but hurry!' Naruko thought.

**~Back in the main room~**

"Okay, now what do we do?" A kid called out from the back at Minato, who had said nothing for the past 5 minutes.

"What, now? Now you solve the test." He said.

"But how?! We don't even know what's going on!" Another guy called.

"Well, figure it out. It's not my problem if you guys aren't smart enough to become Chunin." Minato said.

The boys growled but sat back down. Teams had been allowed to sit together, in this case though, for most teams, there was only one person left in the room. Team 7 being one of the exceptions.

"Okay guys, we need to figure out what's going on. Naruko's freaking out since she's in front of a pool and doesn't know what to do. No word from Obito yet." Christina whispered to her teammates.

"Well, it appears that, just like last time, this is an information gathering test. Unfortunately, this one is a lot harder than Ibiki's, or so it seems." Neji whispered back.

"So what do we do?" Rin asked.

"Well, it seems that the two people in the other rooms are the keys. The person in this room is supposed to be the information distributor while the others are used as the gatherers. I suppose that we are meant to send some message to each other that would help us here." Neji said.

'Ne, Christina!' Obito thought. 'Yeah Obito, what is it?' She thought. 'Well, we were all given scrolls here, no explanation, every scroll is marked with that person's team number. I don't know what they're for or what I'm supposed to do with it.' He thought. 'Obito! I need you to open that scroll and think of that image, then I can see it, and we can all figure it out!' She thought. 'Mmkay! On it!' He thought back.

**~With Obito~**

Here was the big moment! Time to figure out what was really in the scroll! He opened the tab on the side and ripped the sticker. He pulled it open and inside of it was some type of poem.

Lost in the Blue

For Team 7

Your number

awaits you

Underneath

What protects

the precious

king

'Okay... I have no idea what that means..' Obito thought. 'Ne Christina, you guys make any sense of this?' He thought.

**~In the main room~**

Christina was writing down the message on a piece of paper they were provided with. She looked at it. Obviously, the message was made for each team specifically, so no one could cheat off each other. But just how would they cheat, no one was seated near each other, just to prevent cheating. Well, in this room. In Obito's room, they were each getting their own scroll, so there would be no use for cheating. That left... Naruko. Since they were all together in a crowded space, they could follow each others example. That meant that this had something to do with Naruko and the pool she was next to.

Christina shared this, and of course, Neji was saying the whole thing along with her, already having figured it out.

"Well the first line is talking about the pool, just to make sure we get it, but what about our number? What does that have to do with anything? And what number do they mean exactly?" Rin asked.

"Well, the safest thing to assume would be that it is our team number, but what did it mean by 'underneath what protects our precious king'?" Christina asked.

"Well, the king is the Hokage, so what would be protecting the Hokage? Anbu? Us? It's not as if we can just have ninjas surviving at the bottom of the pool." Rin said.

"The king. It's a lesson that us men were taught while the kunoichi were being taught everything else, I don't really know what. It's general knowledge that men are stubborn and are the ones that want to get into fights." Neji said. "This was our lesson about the future. By being a ninja of the village, we weren't protecting the Hokage, who also isn't the king. The king is the most important part of the village, the part that many would lay down their lives to protect. If there is one thing that a man would protect without hesitation, it would be his family. When we were younger we were taught that the king was the future generation, the children of the village, and eventually, our own children. They are the true king, for without anyone to take over, we would have no village." He finished.

"Jeez, and we weren't taught this why?" Christina asked.

"Who knows, but they taught us stuff like that while you girls were in kunoichi class." He said.

"But then we are still left with ninja, how does knowing what the king is help us in anyway?" Rin asked.

"Well, who is the person willing to sacrifice themselves for a random stranger? Or the village over their loved ones? None other than the Hokage. We were most likely given this because our sensei is the soon-to-be Fourth Hokage and one of our teammates was going to be the Sixth Hokage, but is now going to be vying for the position of the Hokage at who knows when." Neji said.

"So how would it be underneath the Hokage? I doubt he is at the bottom of the pool too." Rin said.

"Well, underneath the Hokage... it could stand as a non literal thing. Let's see, how else would it be underneath the Hokage and the pool... The Hokage faces!" Christina said.

"That makes sense, underneath the faces of the Hokages, the protectors of the king." Neji said.

"Okay, I'll ask Naruko to look for something." Christina said.

**~With Naruko~**

'Ne, Naruko, we have been trying to decode this poem we got. I need you to do something, mmkay?' Christina thought to Naruko.

'Yeah, what is it? I'll do anything, all anyone has been doing here is standing here silently.' Naruko thought.

'Can you see to the bottom of the pool?' Christina thought.

'Yeah, why?' Naruko thought back.

'Alright, can you look for Hokage faces?' Christina asked.

'Ummm... okay, I guess.' Naruko thought. She started looking around, thinking that her teammates and dear friends might just have gone crazy, when she something caught her eyes.

Carved into the side of the pool, was the image of the Hokage faces. Underneath it, was a small hole, most likely what she was looking for.

'I got it!' She thought. Everyone else in the room was still extremely confused, when they saw this small blonde girl, dive into the pool.

'How did she figure something out?!' Everyone thought at the same time.

Naruko swam towards the carving, thank goodness she was good at holding her breath! She swam to the hole and put her hand inside of it. She felt it was much longer, so she ended up sticking her whole arm in it. Feeling around, she felt a round piece of plastic. She grabbed it and swam to the surface.

When she breached the surface, she took a big gulp of air, breathing heavily. She had stayed underwater way too long. She swam over to where a Chunin was standing and got up out of the pool there, desperately hoping her team had figured it out correctly. She looked at the piece of plastic, the number 7 was printed on it. She stood up and made her way over the Chunin, making a lot of noise and dropping a bunch of water onto the floor. She handed him the piece of plastic. He took it, looked at it, and smiled. He looked back at her.

"Congratulations, it seems you and you team solved the puzzle. And so quickly and you got it right on your first try. You must be a spectacular team. You pass the first exam." He said.

"Yatta!" She screamed jumping up in the air and fist pumping.

Over on the other side of the room, one young Hyuga girl was fuming. How had her team figured everything out so quickly? And communicated with her nonetheless! It was silent in the room and she had checked with her Byakugan, there was no sign of anything anywhere.

Naruko walked out with her piece of plastic and another Chunin appeared with a towel and draped it around her. He escorted her down to the main room.

The Chunin opened the door. He looked inside. "Team 7, you pass. Congratulations." He said.

The three smiled and then laughed as they saw a soaking wet Naruko enter the room. Minato smiled and closed his eyes. So his team was the first to pass eh? They sure were talented, he hadn't even seen them do anything other than whisper in this room.

"Come on! Let's go! We're wasting daylight!" Naruko yelled. The others got up and left the room with her. They went to the other room and picked up Obito.

"Now, you will be waiting in this room for the next couple of hours until the exam officially ends and the next begins. The other will begin directly after, so make sure that you guys are prepared." the Chunin said.

They all nodded, the Chunin left the room. They looked around and saw that they were in the Teacher's lounge of the Academy, and decided to just sit down and relax for the time being.


	15. Wait, Who's the Second Proctor?

Team 7 settled down in a couple of the chairs around the big beam in the center of the lounge.

"Man, that was easy!" Obito said.

"Well you didn't have to decode anything Obito." Neji said.

"And you didn't have to dive into a pool and stay underwater for like, 3 minutes straight getting our plastic number." Naruko said.

"Okay, okay, I'll admit, I didn't exactly have the hardest part, but it was still a pretty easy task if you think about it." Obito said.

"I guess." Naruko said. "Well, I liked it better than Ibiki's test."

"That's because Ibiki was the head of interrogation and he messed with everyone's head." Christina said.

"Ibiki? As in Ibiki Morino? Didn't you mention him earlier too?" Rin asked.

"Yeah, why? You know him?" Christina asked.

"Yes, he's taking these exams too. Obito and I were in his class, Anko is here as well, I'm pretty sure they are even on the same team." Rin said, putting a finger on her chin trying to remember if that was right.

"Wow, if that's right, I never would want to run into their team. After all, Anko and Ibiki are known as the two top interrogators in the future." Christina said.

"Oh Please, we can take them! We can beat everybody here! The only match for us would be The Sand Siblings!" Naruko said.

That's when the door opened again. All of Team 7 turned back to see the Sand Siblings walking in through the door, Kankuro dripping wet.

"Jeez, it's like Beetle juice, you say it and it appears." Naruko said.

"So, seems we are the only two teams so far." Temari said, sitting in the vacant spot next to Naruko.

"Yeah, but I'm sure they'll be more. After all, I've never heard of a Chunin exam with only two teams moving onto the second round. Never mind the fact that we aren't even supposed to be here." Kankuro said, sitting down next to his sister. Gaara took the final seat next to him.

"Well, let's think, there is a good chance that the team that was organized like our own team 8 will get through." Naruko started. "Then there is the chance of any other teams we don't know about getting through."

"Well, we should keep an eye out for anything suspicious. Wouldn't want anyone getting the upper hand on us, would we?" Neji said.

"Ne... if we see Kabuto... should we... ya know, kill him?" Naruko asked.

"Well, considering in the future we were from, since now it's probably all different from the changes we have made, we most likely should, since he went on a killing spree and started a war." Christina said.

"But I'll feel bad, I mean, he must be what, 2 now? We'll be killing a child, one Haku-kun's age no less!" Naruko exclaimed.

"Naruko-chan, it's necessary, after all, you saw all the damage he caused. All of the loved ones that not just me and you, but everyone lost!" Neji yelled. "Are you saying that all of those same people should die just for the life of one 2-year old!"

"But maybe we can change him! What about that! It's awful to kill a child! Do you guys ever want to be known as the one who murdered a defenseless 2 year-old?! Because I know I don't!" Naruko exclaimed.

"Maybe Naruko's right, I mean, if we are able to kill Orochimaru, which is extremely possible, since he is still in the village and might have just started with his experiments. We could get someone like the Sandaime, Sensei, or hell, even us, could kill that bastard. Then Kabuto would never have been affected by Orochimaru and would never become the evil way that he was. We would of course still keep an eye on him, after all, we don't want to risk it, but he can still live." Christina said.

"See!" Naruko said, looking at Neji.

"Still, our missions will be increasing drastically if we become Chuunin. And even more so if we become Jounin. How are we going to keep an eye on him?" Neji asked.

"Well, we could ask his parent's to keep and eye on him. The Sandaime will be in the village 99 percent of the time, so he could check up on him from time to time. And if we ever get to meet and befriend Tsunade, then when he starts working at the hospital she could keep a look out." Christina said.

"Ya see Neji! We don't need to kill a 2 year-old! Well, as long as he doesn't start to turn bad." Naruko said.

Neji sighed. "Alright, I suppose so. We just need to make sure that nothing happens with him." He said.

"No problem! I can handle it, ttebayo!" Naruko said.

They moved on to a better source of topic after that conversation. Talking about this and that while more teams filed into the room. They noticed that the team that was the duplicate of Team 8 from the future made it through.

When it was almost time for the next part of the exam to begin, Neji scoped out the competition.

'Let's see. 9 teams from Konoha... 4 teams from Kumo... 5 teams from Ame... 7 teams from Kumo... 2 teams from Grass... 3 teams from Waterfall... and 4 teams from Suna... and 7 teams from Iwa.' He thought. Using his Byakugan to search behind him.

"C'mon! When's the next test gonna begin?" He heard a Kumo nin whine from behind him.

"Yeah! We've been waiting way to long!" Another genin complained, this time from a Grass team.

Neji came out of listening from them when he heard Naruko start to speak.

"Ne, Gaara, there's another one here." She whispered.

"Another, another what?" Rin asked.

"Another jinchurriki." Naruko said.

"Which one?" Gaara asked.

"The right corner of the room, near the door. The 2 tails, Nibi, as Kurama tells me she prefers her real name, Matatabi. Her jinchurriki is Yugito Nii, a twelve year-old from Kumo." Naruko reported.

"Think we should make some move to warn her? We could use her help to prevent some of the major Kumo events that occurred." Gaara said. As former Kazekage, he knew of all the giant political situations that occurred in the five nations.

"I'm not sure, it sure would be helpful in the long run, but then again, she could think we were crazy. Maybe if we find that she needs help during the exam we could use that as an opening so that she would at listen. But then again, telling her we're both jinchurriki would be a good first step. Oh wait... the other villages would have known about sealing of the biju, so she probably wouldn't believe us, since she would have been warned that Shukaku and Kurama were sealed into two kids." Naruko said.

"Wait, help her! But we're supposed to be worrying about becoming Chuunin ourselves!" Obito said. "Besides, we don't have very good relations with Kumo right now, if they find out that we have two jinchurriki in the village than they might make a move to attack us before we do it to them."

"That surely is a risk, but, if we help them out, then they might trust us. This would improve relations between our villages. This would create a greater chance of instilling the treaty for piece among the five great villages as done in the future, except earlier. We could actually come to peace before any of the mess that started with that damn Orochimaru attacking the Leaf in the future." Gaara said.

"Well, we should wait and see, if it turns out badly, then it will be a disaster. Besides, we can't just go around telling everyone about us." Temari said. "It's bad enough that we have to avoid going to Suna, if anyone else learns about us, they might try to take advantage of our knowledge."

The others nodded in agreement. The door to the lounge swung open and there stood a man that one of the time travelers knew very well. He was tall and had long brown hair with bandages wrapped around his forehead. The man had white pearly eyes and was wearing traditional Hyuga clothes.

"Dad." Neji whispered in amazement.

"Whoa! That's your-" Naruko began to exclaim until Neji slapped a hand over her mouth since she had gained the attention of the whole room including his father.

"Relative? Yes I suppose in some way, since he is a Hyuga as myself, don't be so foolish Naruko." Neji said, calm, cool, and collected as ever.

Everyone turned their attention back to Hizashi who was still standing at the front of the room. "Anyways, as I was saying, we will begin the second part of the exam." He said.

While Hizashi was saying this, Neji leaned next to Naruko with his mouth right next to her ear. "Are you crazy Naruko? Do you realize what would have just happened if you said he was my father? But yes, he is my dad, just don't broadcast it or else we would be questioned." He whispered as he took his hand off her mouth.

"Sorry." She whispered back.

Meanwhile, Hizashi was continuing. "I first want to start by congratulating you all on making it to this stage of the exams. However, if you thought that the last part of the exam was hard, it's only going to get harder." He said. "The second part of this exam will be taking part at a training ground. You will now proceed to follow me to said training ground."

All of the genins got up and followed Hizashi out of the building. Now that he had finished with the first part of his speech, he could think about what happened prior to it.

'What was with that girl? Why did she begin to say something about me only to be stopped by that fellow Hyuga boy? Not to mention, I've never seen him before in my life, yet he seemed to know me, as well as that blonde girl recognizing me even though I've never met her either. Besides, if she was just going to say relative, why would he have acted so fast to stop her only to finish the sentence himself? Anyone else would have just interrupted the person. And that brown haired girl that was sitting next to the boy, why did she get a light into her eyes when she saw me? Wait a minute, they must be those ones that were found by that Uchiha kid on the street. The ones that seemingly appeared out of nowhere. So a Hyuga was part of that group? I wonder if he is sealed, although it would surprise me, someone would have recognized him from the clan. Yet we have never had anyone run away from the Leaf Village that was a Hyuga, and all of the Hyugas in the Leaf Village live in the compound. I wonder, what's going on. And why does he eerily remind me of myself and Hiashi?' He thought.

'Uh oh.' Neji thought. He was currently looking at his father's face using his Byakugan. 'Anyone who doesn't know him wouldn't have noticed the change in facial expression, but I do considering I'm his son, even if it has been a long time. That's his thinking of suspicious things face. He must be wondering about the situation earlier. Crap, if he figures anything out I'm dead! Besides, I was going to tell him later, preferably after whenever me and Christina marry, so that they can't force me to join the clan and give our children the caged bird seal mark. Sure the council and Hokage would try to get them to prevent it so that the Maini clan would have a chance to grow in Konoha, but the elders of the Hyuga clan can be very sneaky and underhanded, and would most likely pull some type of trick that would force Christina to marry into the Hyuga clan, rather than me marrying into her clan, which I would prefer and choose a thousand times over the Hyuga clan due to all of the politics in it. Whereas Christina and from what she has told me about her family, they only care about family itself, not wealth or power. That's the type of clan I want our children to grow up in, just a she did.' He thought, thinking hard.

Christina of course noticed this. She took his hand, drawing his attention. "My love, are you alright? You seem bothered by something." She said.

"I'm fine, just thinking about what lies in the future." He said, smiling slightly.

"Jeez Neji, you and Christina should wait a few more years before doing **that**." Naruko joked, smiling her famous trouble-making grin.

"Naruko! How many times do I have to tell you?! Stop making sex jokes!" Christina yelled at her friend, knocking her upside the head lightly. "We should never have let you go on that training trip with Jiraiya, ya see what he did to you!"

"Oh please, I'm wasn't affected by that trip. Besides, what would be the big deal about making sex jokes?" She asked.

"Well you wouldn't want Haku-kun to start asking what they meant, would you?" Christina said, smirking.

"Don't you dare bring my precious Haku-kun into this!" Naruko exclaimed.

"Then stop saying sex jokes about me and Neji when you know we aren't going to do that until we are married!" Christina said.

"Jeez, get a sense of humor!" Naruko said, crossing her arms.

"Naruko, you have to admit, Christina is already really accepting of your humor other than those kinds of jokes." Neji said.

"Alright, I guess that's true." Naruko admitted.

"Halt!" Hizashi called from up ahead. They had stopped at a place that had the time travelers smiling and thinking back to all the times they had had here. The Forest of Death, otherwise known as training ground 44. "Here is where you will be having your second part of the exam. You will be in the forest for 5 days straight with only what you have on you now. You will have to get these scrolls from other teams in the area. You will start out with one scroll, either the heaven or the earth scroll. It is your duty to get the matching scroll of your set. So if you start with the Heaven scroll, you will need an Earth scroll. Once having both scrolls, you will proceed to the tower to wait for your next instructions. First however, you will need to sign these waivers, so that the Leaf Village will not be responsible should you die. Any questions?" He said.

One genin spoke up. "Yeah, what about food and water? We can't survive without water for longer than what? Three days or so? We'll need water is we want to live to the end." The boy said.

"Good question. There is indeed a river running straight through the training ground, there's your water. There are plenty of food sources, of course, many are poisonous, so choose wisely." He said. "Any other questions?" Nobody raised their hands. "Great, I will now hand out these forms."

"Yes, perfect!" Naruko said.

"What, why would this be perfect?" Obito asked. "If you ask me, this place seems pretty damned scary to me." He said.

"Because, Me, Neji, and Christina already took the Chunin Exams here. Plus, we had practices in here when we became ANBU. We all decided to do teamwork exercises in here and it worked out great! We know this place like the back of our own hands." Naruko said.

"That is great, I'll admit, but what about food? How are we gonna manage that?" Rin asked.

"Well, luckily we have Naruko-chan on our team for that." Christina said.

"What do you mean?" Rin asked.

"Well, I guess we kinda forgot to tell you, but Naruko can't be poisoned. Kurama rakes care of, they even made this system together where is they can't figure out if some berries are poisonous or not, Naruko just eats them and Kurama tells her if they are poisonous or not." Christina said.

"We're lucky! Jeez, I wasn't sure before, but with you guys on our team, along with having you teach us some stuff and all of the things we learned from Minato-sensei, we'll dominate this test!" Obito exclaimed.

Hizashi had just made it to their team and gave them the forms. Naruko took her's and signed it right away.

'Chuunin Exams, it seems I have to take you again. Well, no matter. Just as before, I will win!' She thought as she turned in her form with the rest of her teams' forms.

**Hey guys, sorry it keeps taking so long. I've just been really busy since I started training for Track, and I've gotten loads of work. I've also been going through the whole Naruto series again**. **It doesn't help that I keep finding amazing fanfiction other have written and I've gotten obsessed with the, Anyways, I hope you guys aren't to disappointed with me. **

**As an apology, I highly recommend the below stories for all of you to read:  
**

**New Chance**** by Hektols.**

**Naruto of the Sand**** by CaptainFlye**

**Naruto, What the Heck are you doing?**** By miku89**

**The Medic of Konoha**** by ares88**

**Wind Maiden**** by Pirates VS Ninjas**

**The Hatake Namikaze Bloodline**** by AlyDarkAngelYanna**

**The Hope of the Senju Clan**** by Aragon Potter**

**Just search them or find them listed under my favorite section! They are worth the read, believe me. The other ones there are good too, but these were my favorites!**


	16. Flying through the Second Exam

Team 7 had just received their Heaven Scroll, and had gone back out from the protection screen that had been put up.

'Alright, now all we have to do is get into the arena and we'll have our second scroll in no time!' Naruko thought, rubbing her hands together in anticipation.

Naruko failed to notice that Christina had leaned over and whispered something in Neji's ear. He had nodded and activated his Byakugan. He looked around for a few moments before deactivating his bloodline and whispering back to her.

Naruko had taken notice by the time that Neji whispered something back to her. She and Neji were the only ones who had enough skill to see what happened next. (Hizashi was turned the other way at the moment.) It seemed as if Christina's appearance flickered while a booming noise sounded around them.

Murmurs of asking about what just happened sounded through the crowd. Naruko turned to Christina.

"Ne, what did you just do that required your super speed?" She asked, whispering into her friend's ear.

"I'll explain later, we'll look suspicious if we are seen whispering here." Christina replied.

Then, team 7 went off to find a gate that they would use to enter into the arena. They stood there for a couple of minutes until the gate was opened.

"Alright guys, let's go kick some ass!" Naruko yelled, fist pumping the air.

"No need for that Naruko, me and Neji double teamed to just steal a scroll before the exam actually began." Christina said.

"WWWHHHAAAATTT?! But I wanted to beat up some people!" Naruko whined.

"Naruko-chan, it's probably better to do it this way, since it saves us more trouble." Neji said. "Besides, you don't want to get shown up by Gaara **again**, do you?" Smirkingknowing just which buttons to push to make her change her mind.

"Like hell I won't! He became a Kage before me and got to every other rank before me except for genin! I'll show him who's boss this time around! Come on, let's go to the tower!" She yelled, racing off.

The rest of Team 7 just laughed and followed quickly behind her. Due to their superior speed, they were able to reach the tower quickly. They entered a room and Neji and Christina tore open the scrolls and threw them on the ground in front of them.

There was a puff of smoke and suddenly, their sensei appeared in front of them. He looked at them and his eyes widened.

"Jeez. I knew you guys would be fast but half an hour? Seriously? How the hell did you guys even manage that?" He asked.

"Christina-chan and Neji-kun stole a scroll before the exam even started." Naruko said.

Minato looked at them and raised his eyebrows.

"What? There was nothing in the rules against it. Besides, in the real world, ninja always use cheap tricks to win, it's a widely known fact." Neji said.

Minato chuckled. "I suppose that is true. Anyways, you will be spending the next 5 days in the tower. Feel free to do anything you wish other than interfere with the exam." Minato said.

The ninjas nodded and Minato shunshined out. They decided to all get some lunch since it was around noon.

They made their way to the cafeteria and picked out their respective foods. They sat down and had a pleasant lunch with each other but each of them felt a little bit down. They each felt as if something was wrong, as if there was something... missing. They felt as if a piece of them was gone, and sadly, they wouldn't get it back for awhile. This missing thing from the picture, the team, the lunch, and the exam, was one Kakashi Hatake.

Rin and Obito had noticed that he was getting more playful and valued their team more since the arrival of the time travelers. They could never be grateful that this had happened. Even though they were there to fix the greatly damaged future, they couldn't be happier that they were here. They were all great to be around, great teammates, great friends, and they thought that they had no chance in hell of ever reaching Kakashi, yet these three had managed. Or more specifically, Naruko had managed.

They all decided it would be best to get in some training before the next exam, and headed to one of the training rooms.

Christina skipped over to Rin.

"Ne, Rin, I was wondering if you wanted to learn some fighting medical ninjutsus." Christina said.

"Fighting medical ninjutsu? I wasn't aware that there were any." Rin said, her eyes widening.

"Well of course, if you are going to focus on medical jutsu, then you have to be able to at least defend yourself, right? Anyways, it helps that you have near perfect chakra control, so you were able to learn Tsunade's jutsu. However, there are ones that medics without that high chakra control can learn. You wanna try?" Christina asked.

Rin nodded. "Of course! But... don't you need to train yourself as well?"

"Naw, I could beat most people here. Neji and Naruko would give me a hard time, especially since I can't use my bloodline against them. I don't need more training, I'm good with ANBU captain being my final position. Well... I might become a Jounin Sensei, I think that would be fun! I mean, sure it would have to be at least a few years from now, they would disrespect me at this age. Anyways, enough about that! Let's start with the medical scalpel." Christina said. "Alright, so hold up your hand and channel some chakra into it, but instead of trying to heal, think about trying to cut."

Rin nodded and lifted her hand and it started to glow the familiar green, signifying it being the normal medical jutsu. She stopped channeling chakra and tried again, still no use. It took her a lot of tries, but eventually, she got it to glow blue while still being a scalpel, instead of just a chakra enhanced hand.

Christina had moved over a training dummy and put it in front of Rin.

"Okay, now, slash out at the dummy." She said. Rin slashed out and noticed a cut in the place she had slashed.

"Good, learning how to preform this jutsu isn't the hard part. It's using it effectively in battle that matters." Christina said. "When using this attack, it doesn't cut the skin, but instead, the tendons inside of the body. Now don't get me wrong, any talented medical nin could fix the injury, but during the battle, they won't. The person then can't use the corresponding parts of the body that those tendons affect."

Rin nodded. "So, how will I train to use it in battle then? These dummies don't act like a real person after all."

"Easy." Christina said, putting her hand into a cross seal. "Shadow Clone Jutsu!" She said, creating three clones. "You will be fighting my clones."

Rin nodded, powering up her medical scalpel and rushed towards the clones.

**MEANWHILE...**

"Well, if Christina-chan is training Rin, why don't we teach Obito something Neji?" Naruko said.

"That's a good idea Naruko." He said.

"Really, you sure? I mean, you guys should get to train too." Obito said.

"Don't worry, I'm an ANBU level ninja and Naruko's at Kage level. I doubt that some genin could beat us if they weren't completely amazing and nowhere near genin level." Neji said.

"Yeah, don't worry about it Obito-kun! Okay, now to pick a good jutsu for you, what is your element?" Naruko asked.

"My element is lightning." Obito said.

"Really?! That's awesome! I always wanted to have lightning as my element!" Naruko said.

"Naruko, getting wind was a lot better than getting lightning. Since only about 40 ninjas or so in the world have wind as their element. How many do we have in the village? 3? 4?" Neji said.

"Yeah I guess, but that also makes it harder to find wind jutsus." Naruko said. "Well, what lightning jutsu do you think we should teach him?"

"How about Lightning Clone? Simple but effective, plus, since he would be against genin, they wouldn't be quick enough to escape the electric shock and would most likely be hurt by it." Neji said.

"Sounds good to me!" Obito said.

Team 7 spent the next 5 days training. After teaching Rin and Obito the basics of the jutsu, the others trained by working on the jutsus they had been creating recently. Naruko going with a slice of wind that could cut through probably anything that wasn't a biju or large summons like Gamabunta or Lady Shima. Neji was working on another jyuuken move that could be used from a distance, by shooting out a ray of chakra from his fingertips. While Christina was developing a new lightning jutsu, where it created an invisible field of lightning around her or whatever she desired. Anyone that came in contact with it was electrocuted.

By the end of the five days, all of the young teens had gotten their techniques down.

Currently, they were in the main room, where, based on the number of teams left, they would, once again, be doing the preliminaries.

They were told they would be doing preliminaries right away, mush to the detest of several participants, and that they would be randomly selected to fight each other.

Part of the wall slid apart to reveal a screen that started flashing through names. The first pairing was made.

**Obito Uchiha**

**vs.**

**Raiga Inuzuka**

Obito smirked and jumped down into the arena. He got into the center and saw Raiga join him.

"Hn. You better get ready for a beating Inuzuka, 'cause I ain't holding back!" Obito exclaimed, gaining a smirk.

"Yeah right! I bet you're just as lame as you were in the academy! I'll kick your ass in no time!" Raiga said.

"Oh really? Then how come before the first test I heard you say 'we can't handle them, let's just leave them by themselves.'" Obito said.

"I wasn't talking about you or Rin, I was talking about those other teammates of yours. I can't even begin to understand how they are only genin." Raiga said.

"Well, you'll see today just how great we are! Me and Rin have been working hard and I bet were ten times better than you and your team!" Obito said.

"Alright, alright, enough with this bantering you two. Your match will begin... now!" The proctor said.

Obito stood still and waited to see what Raiga would do. Raiga of course, jumped straight into action, much like Obito used to do before his sensei had corrected that habit.

"Man Beast Mimicry!" Raiga yelled, getting on all fours as his features began to change. "I'll finish this in one swipe!" He cried out. He threw a smoke bomb at Obito and charged.

Obito smirked. "Wrong choice." He quickly went through the hand signs for the Lightning clone and jumped out of the smoke, his clone taking his place. He'd wanted to really hurt Raiga to put him back in his place after insulting him so much, so he pumped some extra chakra into the clone to make the electric shock worse.

From what the crowd saw, Obito jumped up onto the wall and stuck there with chakra. He saw the smoke clearing just in time to give everyone a good look at how Raiga, still unaware of the clone, ran straight into 'Obito'.

Obito quickly turned into straight lightning, sending the electric shock all throughout Raiga's body. It took the form outside of his body as well, showing the electrocution of Raiga, and then Raiga fell to the floor. Obito smirked and jumped down next to Raiga.

"Kick my ass in no time huh? Seems like the tables turned and I'm the one who kicked your ass in no time." He said.

Raiga was breathing heavily. He couldn't move now, whatever the hell Obito did to him seemed to have ruined any chance of him winning the battle. He glared at Obito and grunted.

The proctor came over. " Raiga Inuzuka is unable to fight, Obito Uchiha is the winner." He stated.

Obito smiled and jumped up to his team, who were now up on the balcony along with Minato.

"Obito, where did you learn that move?" Minato asked him.

"Oh! Neji and Naruko taught it to me in the past 5 days we've been stuck in this tower. Pretty cool huh!" Obito said, putting his hand behind his head.

"Huh, a move that allows the person to substitute themselves and still damage the opponent by sending an electrical shock through their body, messing up the person's nervous system." Rin said. "That's a good idea, wonder who thought of that."

"Well, anyhow, Obito, I'm proud that you were able to advance to the finals. But somehow, I knew you would." Minato said, smiling at his student.

"Thanks Minato-sensei!" Obito said.

"Well, it seems as if it's my turn." Neji said.

"Neji, I have a lot of confidence that you can make it to the finals as well." Minato said.

"Thank you sensei." Neji said.

Christina gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Good Luck." She said.

"Oh yeah, I'm so sure Neji's gonna need luck." Naruko said. "But, good luck anyways!" She said, smiling.

"Good Luck Neji!" Rin and Obito said at the same time.

Neji smiled and jumped down into the arena.

"Ne, Christina-chan, doesn't this remind you of our own Chuunin Exams?" Naruko whispered into her friend's ear.

"What do you mean Naruko-chan?" Christina asked.

"Well, think about it. An energetic and assumed to be nobody from the academy, showing everyone just how great they are by taking down an Inuzuka. The same happened to me. And just look up at the board to show my further proof." Naruko said.

Christina leaned over the railing and laughed when she saw the names.

**Neji Hyuga**

**vs.**

**Mina Hyuga**

"Well, another family fight it seems. Although now Neji doesn't believe in all of that destiny crap and the Hyuga girl has the normal arrogance and backbone of the Hyuga clan everyone has come to know." She stated.

"Let's watch. I want to see the startled look on the that Mina girl's face when she sees how good Neji-kun is." Naruko said.

Down below, the two Hyugas were judging each other in silence.

"Begin!" The proctor exclaimed.

"Byakugan!" Mina said, while making the hand sign.

Neji silently activated his Byakugan, he was so used to activating it even by this age in the future, that he no longer needed to say it or make the hand sign.

Mina slid into the classic jyuuken stance, while Neji slid into his very own stance. After so many years, he had found out that there were, of course, flaws. He had tried to fix those as much as possible, which he had accomplished quite well, and with Hinata, developed long range attacks for their style.

This main branch girl was in for it.

Mina went forward to Neji with a few palm strikes, that were all deflected by Neji. She kept striking at him, and was deflected every time. What she failed to notice was that everytime, it wasn't Neji pushing her arms away, it was him striking her chakra points.

Mina made a strike towards his face and he flipped back, landing several feet away. He walked back a few meters and stood there.

"What, are you scared?" Mina taunted him, even though she was feeling a bit inferior since she hadn't hit him once.

He smirked but didn't reply. Meanwhile, he brought both of his hands to his sides and took a deep breath. This wasn't a long range technique, but it was a rather strong, close up technique that his cousin had once used to overwhelm him during their training, and had ended up teaching him. He focused chakra to the front of his hands.

"Gentle Step Twin Lion Fists." He said as his hands flared up with chakra which took the shape of two lions heads on his hands.

Mina's eyes widened. This other kid, he was clearly a branch member, he had the bandages on his head to prove it. (All of the Time travelers moved their headbands to their upper arms to cover up their ANBU tattoos.) So where did he, a branch family member, get a technique that she, a main house member, had never even seen before?

He saw her confusion and took the time to attack by jumping towards her, hitting her with a closed fist in the stomach. It wasn't very hard, hence the name 'Gentle Fist' but considering he was a Hyuga and it was fist covered in chakra, it did some major damage.

Mina fell to the ground coughing with Neji standing above her. He wouldn't hurt her when she wasn't fighting back, like he did at first when he fought Hinata. If she came at him again though, he would fight back. Considering that she was in the main house, and he was in the branch family, he was pretty sure she would continue fighting to defend her and the main house's honor. But considering he was a natural born genius, as well as technically an Anbu, there was no way she should have shame for losing to him.

But then again, no one knew that other than Team Seven, Kushina Uzumaki, and The Third Hokage. His parents and Christina's would eventually join that group, but that was for later.

Mina stood back up, even though she was shaking. She couldn't lose, she just couldn't! She was always seen as a good user of the gentle fist, and to lose to a branch family member would mean she would dishonor the main family. So she got back up.

He came at her this time. But unlike her, he managed to land hits, quite a few actually. He had kept striking on her arms, closing her tenketsus.

Mina had been constantly trying to block, but only managing to block about half of the strikes. She could feel herself getting extremely tired, but she would keep going on.

Neji suddenly stopped and stepped back a few stops. He Mina in the eyes.

"Give up." He said.

"What, give up? Why the hell would I give up?" Mina said.

"Because, you can't using jyuuken anymore." Neji stated simply.

"What?" she asked.

Neji sighed and stepped forward. The girl had on a black jacket over her lavender dress, most likely to protect herself from the cold in the forest. And just as he did so many years ago, he took the sleeve of the jacket, and slid it up. Mina's eyes widened.

There were small red spots the size of a pin head on her arms.

"Y-you r-really can see chakra points?" She stuttered.

"Yes, I really can. I was gifted with the strongest Byakugan in the Hyuga clan's existence. We say we can see everything, yet there are always flaws in our vision. Other than me, none of us can see chakra points, and each and every one of us has our blind spot. The truth is, we don't see everything, one person seeing everything is impossible. Take for example the woman I love, she can't see the chakra network, but she can see the inside of the body, such a bones or exterior wounds, like cuts, as well as some things from the future. The Uchihas are able to see people's movements and copy them, as well as predict later movements. Than there are countless other things we aren't able to see, so we shouldn't be so arrogant as to think that just because of our kekkei genkai we're the best. I thought that for a long time, just as I can see you do, but two certain little ladies beat it out of me, one of them literally doing so. You won't be able to win the match, now please, give up, so I won't have to hurt you further." Neji said.

Mina thought about what Neji had just said. He was right, she knew that, but it was hard to accept that he was telling her that their clan was basically full of arrogant fools. Which they weren't, the Hyuga were a noble clan and thought things out wisely, not as much as the Aburames, but still pretty wise. But it was true that they couldn't see everything.

But now she was wondering. Her clan had been like this as long as she could remember, and almost everybody believed that they and the Uchihas were indeed the best, and were to be respected. So, since that was the case, what two women had not only changed him so much to not be arrogant and truly see everything for what it was, but were even able to gather the courage to call him out on it, even go to the point to apparently, beat him up, to do so. She figured it must be those two girls they had found him with. Then she realized something. This kid, he hadn't even lived around the clan, nobody here recognized him, he had just appeared out of the blue. So how did he know what his clan was like, knowing that nobody else was able to see chakra points, because if she was separated from the clan and could see them, she would have just assumed everyone else with her ability could as well. So now the question was, who was this kid, and how did he know so much about the Hyugas even though he had never lived with any others?

She then came to her senses and realized she had just been standing doing and saying nothing for the past few minutes.

She raised her hand. "Proctor, I forfeit this match." She stated.

She saw him nod and saw Neji jump back up to his team. She looked at Team 7, they were certainly a great team, full of great shinobi. Neji beat her without any trouble, and even gave her a lesson during it. Obito had beaten her teammate, Raiga, with one move. She had yet to see what the three women on the team could do, and she already knew Kakashi was amazing, he was probably even taking the Jounin Exams right now, since he wasn't here.

She jumped back up to her remaining teammate. She smiled and looked at the floor. If her remaining teammate, Kaze, went up against someone from Team 7, there was a good chance that he wouldn't win, based on the two performances from that team so far. She looked back at the scoreboard as it flashed through the names again. It stopped.

**Naruko Namikaze**

**vs.**

**Gaara Sabaku**

"Yeah! Alright! Let's go Gaara! Me and you!: Naruko yelled as she jumped down into the middle of the stadium.

Gaara sighed and shunshined to the middle of the arena. Naruko smiled at him.

"You ready Gaara-kun?" She asked.

"Great, seems as if I'm not getting into the finals now." He said.

"Oh come on Gaara-kun! You have to at least try!" Naruko whined. "I don't want to fight you if you're not actually trying!"

"Fine, I'll try. But knowing you, you'll just have some kind of weird new technique to use on me that I had never seen coming. I recall a rather painful one, what was it called again? 'A Thousand Years of Death' or something like that? Please, just, never use that again. Please... Please." He said.

Naruko laughed. "No promises!"

"Rin, Obito, Minato-sensei, you should pay attention. This just might be the craziest, most kick ass battle you have ever witnessed. If they really try that is. They don't enjoy hurting each other, but they'll fight pretty ruthlessly. Just so you don't forget, these **are **two future Kage here." Christina said.

They nodded and looked forward. Obito activated his Sharingan, not wanting to miss a single bit of the battle. Minato looked on with an intensity, he had never seen his daughter in true battle before. But now, he would witness it, and would see her not fighting at genin level just to go easy on another genin, but a fellow Kage, that could take her moves and deal them back himself. Rin looked on, she had heard several stories from Naruko, but seeing it and hearing about it were two completely different things.

This truly would be an amazing battle.


	17. Naruko vs Gaara

"You may Begin." The proctor said, jumping back.

Naruko and Gaara tensed for battle. Both sliding into their taijutsu stances.

"No holding back?" Naruko suggested.

"Why not, just for old times sake?" Gaara said.

Naruko took out several kunai with sealing tags on them and threw them ate random spots around the arena.

"I hope you realize that by letting me not hold back, that I will use this jutsu, and you have one of these seals on your gourd, in case you ever get in trouble I could flash to where you were." Naruko said. Gaara simply nodded.

He popped off the cork on his gourd and let the sand flow out. Naruko smiled and closed her eyes, going into the fortress of her mind.

"Ne, Kurama, I might need your help, especially since when he felt us fly by, he hadn't had Shukaku be brought out of him yet." She said.

"**Don't worry about it kit. If you need any help just go into biju form. Gaara isn't able to do that with Shukaku, so we'll have the upper hand should you need to use it. Which, by the way, I don't recommend, since, knowing the ways of gossiping in Konoha, everyone will be wondering how the hell you did it." Kurama said.**

"Whatever, who the hell cares about the questions?" Naruko said. "But I haven't had a good fight with Gaara in ages. Neither of us will be holding back."

"**Good Luck kit." Kurama said.**

"Thanks Kurama!" She said, before leaving her mind scape.

She had started gathering Chakra for Sage Mode since she saw it was her match and was now in it. She flashed open her eyes and looked at Gaara.

"Let's go." She said, before using her speed to flash right in front of him.

He had his sand come up in front of and try to wrap around Naruko. Naruko however just punched through the sand like it was nothing and jumped back. She flashed around to his back and delivered a kick to his head, which banged down.

She flashed back to her previous spot. And smiled as she saw his sand armor fall off of him. She knew he wouldn't be so easy to beat. He sped the Sand towards her again and she jumped onto the ceiling and stuck there. She propelled herself off of the ceiling, forming a quick rasengan in her hand. She aimed straight for Gaara who, knowing her attack so well, was able to get around it. He jumped up, twisting his body to avoid being hit and grabbed the hand with a rasengan in it, directing it towards the ground.

Naruko hit the ground, causing a large hole to form, of course, she wasn't hurt, so she turned and looked at Gaara. He was floating up on a pile of his sand in the air.

"I hope you don't think I would be taken down so easily Naruko-chan." He said.

"Of course not Gaara-kun." She said.

Naruko took out a three pronged kunai and used Hirashin to immediately get behind Gaara, who broke his gourd and use the sand to take the kunai away and crush it, while he turned and grabbed hold of Naruko.

He jumped off of his sand jumped with her to the ceiling, making her hit it with her back. It didn't hurt her immensely, but she had some pains in her back. She got up and took out another kunai, and Gaara formed a kunai made of sand.

They started exchanging blows with the kunai and were blocking each other quite well, although their hands were starting to hurt since they had so much power in their strikes. Gaara had made another kunai of sand behind Naruko and aimed it at her back. She sensed it though and turned and deflected it.

Gaara went for a stab in the arm, but Naruko quickly stopped her chakra and fell from the ceiling. Gaara quickly did the same and tried to use a kick, but was stopped by Naruko kicking his shoulder. He quickly stabbed her arm with the sand kunai he was still holding and she winced in pain. Before both of them let their heads become quite acquainted with the ground, they both flipped and stuck to the walls. They jumped back towards each other, Naruko pulled out a kunai and they clashed in a sound of metal.

Naruko went for a punch at the same time, but Gaara twisted and avoided the punch. He landed on the ground while Naruko landed back on the wall.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Naruko called out, creating two clones. They used started forming a Rasenshuriken.

Gaara realized this with two sand clones he had made in an attempt to stop her. She had made another clone though, and had it grab her and transport her and her clones to another kunai. Gaara jumped off the wall and turned around to see Naruko holding the Rasenshuriken.

She smirked and threw it at him, calling out "Rasenshuriken!" Gaara slammed his palms to the ground and made a huge wall of sand appear in front of him. It took a lot to get the Rasenshuriken not get through his wall, but he managed.

He brought the wall down and looked in front of him. There was now a large hole right in between Naruko and him.

Naruko started doing more hand signs that Gaara recognized. He broke out into his own hand signs.

"Summoning Jutsu!" Both of them called out at the same time. Naruko now stood on top of Gamabunta, looking fierce and serious, while Gaara stood atop, strangely enough, a tanuki.

The weird raccoon dogs had taken a liking to him and had decided to make him their first summoner ever. He stood on the boss tanuki's head, his name was Kazuma. Gamabunta took out his sword.

"**Well kid, I don't know how you manage to do it, but you always seem to get in the weirdest situations." Gamabunta said. "Isn't this kid supposed to be your friend?" He asked.**

"Oh! Gaara-kun is my friend! We're just in a preliminary match and are going full out!" Naruko said.

"**Hmm? Preliminary match?" Gamabunta asked.**

"Yeah, a Preliminary match!" Naruko said.

"**YOU SUMMONED ME HERE FOR A LOUSY PRELIMAINARY MATCH!?" Gamabunta yelled.**

"Well yeah, why?" Naruko said.

"**PRELIMINARY METCHES AREN'T IMPORTANT! DEAL WITH THIS KID ON YOUR OWN! YOU ARE MY SUMMONER, BUT I', STILL NOT GOING TO FIGHT IN A FREAKIN' PRELIMINARY MATCH! SUMMON ME NEX TIME THERE IS A REAL FIGHT KID!" Gamabunta yelled, disappearing.**

Naruko flipped in the air and landed on her feet in front of Gaara and Kazuma.

She laughed nervously and rubbed the back of her head. "Ne, Gaara, by any chance could you.. uh.. you know.. Let Kazuma go back"

"**It's fine." Kazuma said. "If what you said was true, we summons probably shouldn't be used for a preliminary match. Good Luck Gaara." Kazuma said, taking Gaara and putting him on the ground, then poofing away.**

"Thanks Gaara-kun!" Naruko said.

Gaara just sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose.

Naruko took biju form and became a glowing form of herself, looking as if she was on fire. Black lines drew up her body and she had her pigtails flowing behind her. She continued this by letting a glowing Kyuubi form underneath her, having them both join into one big, fiery mass of awesomeness.

Gaara recognized this, and little did everyone else know, he had help with his biju form and him and Shukaku had become a bit friendly. He too went into biju form, having sand envelope him. A Shukaku formed underneath him, completely made of sand as well, but it was thinner than when he took over Gaara's body. He also lacked the blue stripes on his tails. Sand flowed off of him in streams towards the ground, and they were never ending. Even his eyes appeared to be made of sand. Red lines streaked down from his kanji for love and went across him a Shukaku.

"Let's do this." Gaara said.

"Y-you too?" Naruko asked.

"Yep, while you were with Jiraiya." Gaara said. "It was extremely hard, but we managed."

The two jinchurrikis and their bijus started an intense battle. They rushed forwards towards each other and fought in a flurry of movements. After several minutes, Kurama and Naruko backed up and made biju bomb. Shukaku and Gaara countered by making one as well.

For one second, everything seemed to stop. One Fox. One Tanuki. Two best friends. Two jinchurrikis. Two adults that were neglected as children. Two so called 'demons'. Two biju tamers. Two Kages. Stared each other in the eye and formed smiles. They threw the biju bombs at each other, and everything seemed so still and quiet for several seconds. Then they impacted.

A large explosion sounded through the leaf village. Anyone who had looked towards the Forest of Death would have seen what was most likely the most frightening looking battle they had ever seen.

Both Naruko and Gaara got out of their biju forms, falling towards the ground. They landed and made a huge impact with ground. They probably hadn't realized, but once they had summoned the bosses, the had ripped through the tower, and by adding the bijus, they had pretty much made a huge dent in the Forest of Death.

Thankfully, no one was hurt in the fight (well, other than Gaara and Naruko). Naruko stood up, trembling from the impact, she now had extensive damage to her body, and being in that form and creating a biju bomb didn't exactly help. She went over and saw Gaara standing up as well. They both smiled at each other and wrapped each other in a hug.

"You did well, Hokage-sama." Gaara joked.

"You too, Kazekage-sama." Naruko said, smiling.

The two limped back to what remained of the tower. When they got there, everyone other than the Sand Siblings and Team 7 did a double take.

They both laughed at the others expressions.

"Sorry, we might have gone a little overboard. But hey, we did our best." Naruko said.

"Well, sorry we kind of destroyed this place." Gaara said.

"I don't even know what to do." The proctor said. "You two can't be Genin, not after that, you would probably just kill the other contestants. I think I should just talk to Hokage-sama about promoting you to Chuunin... or Jounin... hell, maybe even ANBU." He said.

"NO! We must do it the proper way! Now, since we deserve to get through, but neither of us are exactly in fighting condition, do we both fail or pass?" Naruko said.

"I guess I could admit you both through to the next round..." The proctor said.

"Great! Ne, Gaara, tonight, you need to tell me where you picked up how to do you know what." Naruko said.

Gaara just nodded and the two of them shared another hug. Then they walked to their seperate teams. Temari and Kankuro talking about how it looked pretty crazy to everybody else that wasn't aware of their 'specialties'.

Neji and Christina just laughed and said how they expected it to go that far since that was the pretty normal reaction when Gaara and Naruko actually fought. Obito started talking about how awesome everything was. Rin smiled and said how amazing Naruko was. Minato just looked at her with a smile. His daughter truly was befitting of a Kage, and that was most likely the most amazing battle he had ever and ever will see. Then again, it was between to Kage. It still amazed him, regardless.

The other ninjas simply stared in amazement at the two.

Looks like Gaara was wrong, he would still be in the finals. Naruko was in them as well, and for now, everything seemed perfect, though Naruko felt as if she was going to be bombarded with questions now.

**I felt really bored after I finished up chapter 16 two hours ago, so I decided to write anothe chapter! So, two chapters in one day! Sorry ti takes awhile, sometimes I just get writer's block and recently my teachers have been dealing out homework relentlessly. Sometimes I feel like they think we have no life, and that they just truly think that homework is what kids look forward to when they get home. Like that's our soul purpose for living, so anyways, yeah, I've had to do a lot. Hope you guys aren't too angry with me!**

**Peace!**

**~narutoobsessedgurl**


	18. Preliminaries ending

"Well, as exciting as that match was, it destroyed the tower, so I suppose the other matches will just have to get used to the change of scenery, because we don't have enough time to fix it." The proctor said.

The scoreboard started flashing through names. Many of the genin looked with hopeful eyes at the scoreboard.

**Nawaki Senju**

**vs.**

**Kaze Aburame**

"Alright! My turn!" Nawaki yelled, jumping down into the arena, or what was left of it anyways.

Kaze simply walked down the stairs and into the middle.

"Your match begins... now!" The proctor yelled, jumping back.

Nawaki knew about the Aburame clan, they specialized in using chakra consuming bugs to drain your body. But because of this, they were long range attackers, meaning they were weak in taijutsu. Nawaki however, was pretty good a taijutsu, so he decided this is where he would start.

Nawaki charged towards Kaze. Kaze released his bugs and told them to attack Nawaki. Nawaki was prepared for this though, and quickly did what he knew would defeat Kaze's bugs.

"Fire Style: Grand Fireball Jutsu!" Nawaki yelled as he spat fire at the bugs, killing most of them. Kaze of course hadn't known that Nawaki could do this, and now was beginning to fear for the outcome of the match.

Nawaki kept running towards Kaze, now that the bugs were out of the way. He started throwing punches and kicks at Kaze.

The Aburame was able to block and dodge some of them, but got hit several times. Nawaki and him were exchanging blows when suddenly, Nawaki saw an opening.

Nawaki squatted down and quickly threw a punch up, through Kaze's arms and hit the kid in the jaw.

Kaze was thrown several feet up into the air and landed on the ground. He got up, but you could tell it was a hard punch, since he was shaking now.

Nawaki quickly charged forward, ready to make the final blow. Kaze sent out the last of his bugs towards Nawaki.

Nawaki was interrupted by the bugs, and was swatting them away, still trying to get to Kaze. He jumped back a few steps, and took a chakra propelled jump up, over the bugs, and right next to Kaze.

Nawaki pulled back his fist and slammed it into Kaze. Said boy flew back into the wall. Unfortunately, for him anyways, head first because of the way Nawaki had hit him. The proctor walked over to Kaze.

"Kaze Aburame is unable to continue. Nawaki Senju is the winner." He stated.

"Yeah!" Nawaki cheered. He jumped back up into the stands, ecstatic that he was in the finals.

"Alright, prepare for the next match." The proctor said. The scoreboard started flashing through names again.

**Kurenai Yuhi**

**vs.**

**Rin Nohara**

Rin and Kurenai made their way down to the arena's center. They looked at each other for a couple seconds, then Rin was the first to speak.

"Kurenai, no matter what, no hard feelings?" Rin suggested.

Kurenai smiled and nodded her head.

"This match now... Begins!" The proctor yelled, jumping back next to the Hokage.

Kurenai took out a couple of kunai and threw them at Rin. For her part, Rin simply dodged them while forming hand signs.

Her hand glowed Blue and she called out. "Medical Scalpel!" And rushed towards Kurenai.

Kurenai and her engaged in hand to hand combat. Kurenai had sensed the danger of Rin touching her, and was dodging the girls' attacks while trying to land a hit on her as well. Kurenai realized she couldn't and jumped back and started forming hand seals of her own.

"Suffocating Water Jutsu!" She called out. Rin felt her neck suddenly get tighter and felt as if she was underwater holding her breath.

She struggled for a minute and realized it was a Genjutsu. She but on her lip, hard. It took her out of the Genjutsu, and she stood up.

"Gonna take more than that Kurenai." She said. Rin then poured chakra into her fist and slammed the ground.

It broke into pieces, randomly sticking up all over the place. Kurenai lost her footing and fell down, her eyes widening. She got up when Rin threw kunai at her. She scrambled out of the way and took out her own kunai and threw them at the ones Rin had just thrown. They hit with a clang and landed on the floor.

Rin didn't know what to do. She could use her strength, but she didn't really want to kill Kurenai, after all, she was her friend. She thought it over and remembered a jutsu that she had started learning at the hospital a while back, Christina had even helped her with it during team practice. She started forming the hand signs and felt the feeling at her fingertips.

Rin rushed towards Kurenai and did a Replacement with a kunai that she had thrown at her. It was at the base of Kurenai's feet.

Kurenai's eyes widened in fear, but Rin just tapped her hand on her friend. Kurenai freaked out as she felt herself fall to the ground and onto her butt. Rin back up a few steps.

Kurenai tried to move her ankles and legs so that she could get up. But found her right shoulder her thumb on her left hand move. She tried again, but the same things happened. She tried to move her right hand, but instead, her right big toe moved.

"W-What's going on? Why am I not moving right?" She asked, her eyes widening to the size of saucers.

Up in the crowd, Christina smiled. "Nice move Rin, it's hard for even medical nins to figure out which joints move other joints to be able to actually seem like your moving normally. There's no way that Kurenai will be able to figure it out." She said.

"Wait, what?" Naruko asked.

"You've seen this before. You remember when you told me about that fight between Kabuto and Tsunade? Where he couldn't move right for a few minutes? Well, Tsunade used this jutsu. It sends and electric shock through your nervous system. It goes haywire, and what your brain tells your body to do, is misinterpreted. It's different everytime too. An example is if when you mean to move you right ankle, but instead, you hips move. You told your body to move your ankle, but since the nervous system is messed up, it moves the wrong body part." Christina said.

"Oh! I get it! So if Kurenai tries to stand up, her torso might move instead!" Naruko said.

"Exactly." Christina replied.

Meanwhile, Rin was explaining what had happened to Kurenai to Kurenai herself.

"Ne, Rin, could you come and give me some help?" Kurenai asked.

"Why?" Rin asked.

"I just need your help to raise my hand." Kurenai said.

Rin went over and helped Kurenai lift her hand.

"Proctor, I forfeit this match. There's no way I'll be able to figure all of this out. Rin could have killed me by now anyways if she had wanted to." Kurenai said.

"Alright. Kurenai Yuhi has admitted defeat. Rin Nohara is the winner." He stated.

"Way to go Rin!" Naruko and Obito both yelled from the balcony. They had wanted to do it for Neji too, but he had refused, saying that even though he wasn't like he was at the last Chuunin Exams, he still didn't want to be screamed at, even if it was congratulations.

Rin smiled up at her team. She jumped up there and Neji and Christina congratulated her as well, just not as loudly as their fellow teammates.

"Well, the only one left on our team is Christina." Rin said.

"I'm sure she'll win, just like the rest of us!" Obito said. "We'll be considered the greatest team in the whole tournament once Christina gets through too! After all, it's not so common that everyone on the same team gets through!"

Minato smiled down at his team. There was no doubt in his mind that Christina would get through. He was so proud of his team, they had managed to get so far. Even though three of them hadn't really had his teachings being the reason that they were so great, they still had learned things under him. And Obito, Rin, and Kakashi were all of his work, and look how great they turned out to be! He was starting to wonder if the kids on his team would be this generation's Sannin. He was smiling fondly at them when he zoned back in and heard them starting to say good luck.

Minato's eyes shifted up to the scoreboard and he smiled.

**Christina Maini**

**vs.**

**Asuma Sarutobi**

This kid was tough. After all, he was trained by the third himself, the boys own father. But Christina would beat him, no doubt about it. Just like the other two time travelers beat their opponents. They had years worth of experience, they had been in a war. They were ANBU and A Sannin/Hokage to be.

It would be nearly impossible for any one of them to have failed this test. If they had, well, that would have shown what the standards in the future were for such high ranking people.

Christina jumped down into the arena, as did Asuma, who, since he was too young to smoke, only had a lollipop in his mouth.

"This match will now... Begin!" the proctor yelled, jumping back.

Asuma took out some kunai and threw them at Christina. She quickly deflected them with some senbon that had seemed to appear in her hand.

"Wait, your hand didn't go to your pouch, where did you get those from?" Asuma asked.

Christina lifted up the sleeves of her jacket. She had on two dispensers that had rows of senbon in them. There were 4 entries/exits on the dispensers.

"These are senbon dispensers. Like them? I forged them myself. When I put my arms at a certain degree, the senbon will shoot out. I then catch them by squeezing my fingers together and flip them so they are in the natural position. It only takes me a few seconds to be holding a ready senbon, making my reactions a lot quicker." Christina said.

"You aren't the only one with a weapon that isn't so commonly used." Asuma said, reaching back into his pouch and pulling out some trench knives.

"Trench knives huh? A pretty good weapon, I'll admit. They can be used very well, especially if paired with wind nature chakra." Christina said.

"Let's do this." Asuma said. They rushed towards each other and got into a fight of weapons. Asuma and Christina used their weapons in a very similar way, ending that part of their battle in a stalemate.

Christina threw some senbon at Asuma. He deflected them, but realized that those were a decoy. She rushed behind him at her high speed and threw some senbon at him. 5 of them landed in his back.

Asuma started going through hand signs. "Wind Style: Divine Wind!" He yelled. A wall of wind pushed off from him and pushed Christina towards the wall.

He ran towards the wall along with his jutsu, ending up in front of her a few seconds after she hit the wall.

"Looks like I win." he said, holding his trench knives towards her throat.

"Guess again." Christina said.

Asuma's eyes widened when he felt a pain shoot through his body, he fell to his knees on the ground. He wrapped his arms around his torso ad started shaking.

"H-H-how?" He asked.

"Those senbon I threw at you. They were coated with a fast working poison. It has now spread threw your body, and, if I chose to let it spread, will kill you in no less than 24 hours. The medical staff at the hospital has no antidote for this poison, only I do. Of course, since you're a fellow leaf shinobi, I'll fix it after the match." Christina said.

Asuma raised his hand. "Proctor, I give up." He said.

"Winner: Christina Maini." The proctor said.

Christina took a vial out of her pouch. She crouched down and stuck the antidote into him, it would fix the poison. She used her medical jutsu and sped up the spread of the antidote. Within the next two minutes, Asuma was back to normal.

Christina extended a hand to him, which he gratefully accepted. She helped pull him up and shook hands with him.

"Even though you didn't win, you should be proud. You fought well, had I been in other... circumstances, you most likely would have won." Christina said.

"You fought well too, I'm proud to know that I was defeated by someone as strong as you. Instead of making some stupid mistake. Good Luck in the finals." Asuma said, they both then jumped up to their respective teams.

**Maito Gai**

**vs.**

**Kankuro Sabaku**

"YOSH! IT'S MY TURN! WATCH AS I SHOW EACH AND EVERY ONE OF YOU MY FLAMES OF YOUTH! THE POWER OF YOUTH BURNS BRIGTLY IN ALL OF US!" Gai screamed.

"Jeez. There's another one?" Kankuro said, thinking back to Lee.

Gai jumped down into the arena screaming more about youth. Kankuro sighed and jumped down into the arena as well.

"This match... Begins!" The proctor yelled.

Gai decided to do a direct approach.

"Leaf Whirlwind!" he yelled, then slammed into Kankuro. When him and Kankuro flew back, the last thing he expected was for wooden arms to surround him.

Kankuro's puppet landed and started crushing Gai. Gai grunted and tried to fight back, but the puppet wouldn't break.

Kankuro got out of the wrappings on his puppet's back.

"Well proctor, you can either name me the victor, or I crush this kid, your choice." Kankuro said.

"Kankuro Sabaku is the winner of this match!" The proctor yelled.

Kankuro released Gai and jumped back up to his team. He then wrapped his puppet back up, still annoyed because Gai started wailing about how his flames of youth were not yet strong enough.

**Temari Sabaku**

**vs.**

**Anko Mitrarashi**

"Alright, here we go." Anko said, jumping down into the arena. She was a bit scared. Based on the performances of this chick's teammates, she was bound to be pretty tough. But she was trained by Orochimaru, one of the Sannin, she could do this!

"Hmph, hope this chick is better than the one I faced last time." Temari said, jumping down into the arena.

Up in the stands, Naruko was thinking, and thinking hard. Temari would most likely win, so she had no doubt about the outcome of this match. Anko was good, but not good enough to beat a Jounin of Suna while still being a genin.

Naruko was wondering what they should do next. They had relaxed enough for the past few weeks, they still had a lot to do. She wasn't sure how many of the Akastuki members had gone bad yet, if any. Or if, now that Madara was dead, that the Akastuki would ever even exist, just under another's rule. She thought about it, there were few people who were even able to control that many missing nin. The only one that came to mind as Nagato. She would have to search Ame for them, she would as the Old man about that later.

Then she came to other problems. Like they had talked about they came back, they needed to tell Christina and Neji's parents. There was no doubt that Neji's father was getting suspicious after that little outburst of hers. And Christina's family as a whole would be freaked out if they found out that somebody else had their kekkei genkai, and happened to look like a certain member of their clan. Of course, there was that problem with Neji as well.

It also wouldn't be bad to get Christina's village, Semagakure, to ally with the Leaf Village. Plus, they could use the information from Christina about attacks in the future to their village. They would be a powerful ally, since like Suna, they focused on the quality of Shinobi rather than quantity. Although they weren't small in numbers either, their number of shinobi was probably somewhere in the middle of Konoha and Kumo.

She zoned back in when she heard.

"Temari Sabaku is the winner!" The proctor had yelled this. Now, everyone who won their match, get down here."

The ninjas all met down at the middle of the arena.

"Now, I need you to pick a number out of this box. Since there are ten of you, that means that there will be 5 matches in the first round, and so on and so on with the winners of those matches. Please, pick a number out of this box, and no cheating." The proctor said. "Read them in order from 1 to 10 once you all have them."

"1" Naruko said.

"2" Obito said. Him and Naruko looked at each other and grinned.

"3" Temari said.

"4" Kankuro said.

"5" Nawaki said.

"6" Yugito said. (Sorry, didn't feel like writing a match for her.)

"7" Gaara said.

"8" Neji said.

"9" Christina said.

"10" Rin finished.

"Great, here are the pairings for the matches, just in case you couldn't figure it out." The proctor said.

**Naruko Namikaze**

**vs.**

**Obito Uchiha**

**Temari Sabaku**

**vs.**

**Kankuro Sabaku**

**Nawaki Senju**

**vs.**

**Yugito Nii**

**Gaara Sabaku**

**vs.**

**Neji Hyuga**

**Christina Maini**

**vs.**

**Rin Nohara**

"Alright, the exams will happen in one month. You will be given this next month to prepare for the finals. See ya." The proctor said, shunshining away.

The genin then all got together with their teams and headed back to their own destinations.

Team 7 decided that they would pick up Haku and Kushina from the Namikaze residence and would all go out for a team + child + sensei's girlfriend lunch!


	19. A Note

Naruko and the others all sat down at Ichiraku ramen. They each ordered one bowl of ramen, well, except for Naruko and Kushina. They both ordered 10 bowls and sat, waiting for their meals to arrive.

Lunch went by quickly and they had talked about who would be trained by who. Obito decided to ask his father to train him and Rin decided to ask Tsunade to see if she would take her on as her apprentice. Naruko told Christina and Neji about her decision to ask Sarutobi if they could go to Ame to look for Nagato, Konan, and Yahiko. They said that they would come as well, and Naruko suggested that they bring Jiraiya, so that the kids wouldn't think they were being tricked.

The lunch ended and they all parted ways. Rin going back home to rest, Obito going to find his father, Minato and Kushina going home to relax, and the Time travelers along with Haku going to the Hokage Tower.

* * *

They arrived and asked for a meeting with the Hokage. Luckily, he was only doing some paper work, so they were able to go in immediately.

They walked into the door and Sarutobi looked up. He smiled, and was thinking 'Thank you! Now I can stop doing this cursed paper work!'

"Hey kids, what are you here for?" He asked.

"Ji-ji, we were wondering if we could go to Ame and look for these three kids, Nagato, Konan, and Yahiko. They were Jiraiya's students while he was there. They might cause some trouble in the future, and it would be good to get them on our side if we can." Naruko said, shifting Haku so she was holding him against her side.

"Alright Naruko, but on one condition. You must bring Jiraiya with you." The third hokage said.

"Sure! That was gonna be my next question anyways! We need him so that we can convince them that we're not lying." Naruko said.

"Alright then, here, let me draw up some passes to Ame. You go find Jiraiya. When you find him, bring him back here and I'll give you your passes." Sarutobi said.

"Okay Ji-ji! We'll be back soon!" Naruko yelled, already dragging Neji and Christina out.

Sarutobi just chuckled and set to making the passes. At least this was better than paper work.

* * *

Outside, Naruko was pulling them in a straight line towards something. Neji stopped.

"Naruko, where are we even going? Do you have some type of homing device on Jiraiya or something? It's like you automatically know where he is." Neji said.

"That's because I know him so well. It's around 2 o'clock. This is the hour where he does his best 'research' or so he's told me. So, he'll be at the bath house in the south side of town." Naruko said, making air quotes when she said research.

"It's disturbing that you know that." Christina said.

"Well, I spent three years around him, after that amount of time, you kinda pick up on routines like that." Naruko said.

They started walking again to the south side of town.

"Kaa-san, what's 'research'?" Haku asked, even making the air quotes like Naruko did.

"Haku-kun, everybody has something that they like to learn about. When they take the time to go and learn more about it, they do research. Unfortunately, Ero-sennin likes to do inappropriate research, and I don't want you to ever do that kind of research, okay?" Naruko said, looking her son in the eyes.

"Got it kaa-san! Don't do the research that Ero-sennin does." He said.

"Awww! Look, he even takes after me! He's already calling Ero-sennin, Ero-sennin!" Naruko squealed.

Just then, they arrived at the hot springs. Sure enough, there was Jiraiya, giggling perversely while looking through the fence. Naruko sighed and passed Haku off to Christina she walked over to Jiraiya and grabbed his hair.

"Ow ow ow!" He yelled in pain.

"Come on Ero-sennin! We have a meeting with Ji-ji!" She yelled.

She dragged him by his hair for the next minute until he got up and followed. They arrived at the Hokage tower and got their passes.

"Alright gakis, meet me at the front gates in a half hour, we'll head out after that." Jiraiya said, shunshining away.

The other shunshined to the Maini compound.

* * *

"Ne, Haku-kun, do you wanna come with us?" Naruko asked.

"Really Kaa-san!? I can come with you!?" Haku said, his eyes widening as he smiled brightly.

"Yes, but only if we go shinobi pace." Naruko said.

"But Kaa-san! That pace makes me scared! I'm afraid I might get hurt." Haku said.

"Haku-kun, do you think kaa-san would ever let anything bad happen to you?" Naruko said.

Haku shook his head. "No Kaa-san, I know you won't let me get hurt." He said.

"Then as long as I carry you, you'll be fine, okay?" Naruko said.

"Okay kaa-san." Haku said.

Naruko smiled. "Alright then Haku-kun, bring 7 pairs of clothes and anythign else you think you might need, mmkay?" She said.

Haku nodded and ran off to his room. Naruko went into her room and started packing up some stuff in seal scrolls. She packed some clothes and threw the dirty clothes from the Chuunin Exams into her hamper. She packed her toiletries and hair stuff and then changed into a cleaner pair of clothes. After her tussle with Gaara, they had sort of gotten extremely dirty.

She picked up her bag and stuffed the scrolls into it. She put more weapons into her pouch and sealed up some extra ones, just in case.

She was heading for the hallway when she noticed something on her dresser. It was a small white piece of paper that had been folded up. She went over and picked it up, eying it suspiciously. It could be a trap, or just a simple note. Which it was, she didn't know, so she just decided to risk it and open it.

Inside, it revealed to be handwritten note. She recognized the handwriting and her eyes widened. She started scanning the page and by the end, she had tears in her eyes.

The note read...

_Dear Naruko-chan,_

_ I can't tell you how many times I've written this note. I just can't count it. But there's something I need to tell you. I'm alive. Just like you, Neji, Christina, Gaara, Temari, and Kankuro, I came back from the future. Yes, I've seen you around, but I didn't intrude on your space. After all, the first time I saw you, you were kissing Kakashi-sensei! I didn't want to interrupt, so I held back. I had heard rumors about you being back here, the description being 'a crazy-ass, hot blonde with shining blue eyes.' I knew it was you right away._

_ I'm afraid that I can't stay much longer, hell, by the time your reading this, I might already be gone. Unlike you and the others, I didn't have the power of a biju to bring me back. I used my own chakra, but that won't allow me to stay here. Soon enough, I'll be gone, almost as if I was never here. I just wanted to use these moments to tell you something I didn't get the chance to in the moments before I died. I love you, and always have. Please, even though you have this note, don't try to look for me, I'm probably gone by now. Continue on with your life, fall in love again. I hope you are able to find the same type of love that we had with Kakashi-sensei. Glad to see that here, you were able to save Haku. Take care of mini me and my clan, make sure we don't all go off the deep end, okay? Tell the others I said Hi. Be careful and stay safe, I love you._

_ Sasuke Uchiha_

Naruko couldn't help it. She dropped to the floor and started bawling her eyes out. She curled up into a ball and laid there. She heard Haku knock on the door within the next minute.

"Kaa-san, are you alright?" She heard him ask, his voice muffled through the door.

She wiped the tears out of her eyes. She had to be strong, for her son and the mission. She got up and opened the door.

"I'm fine Haku-kun." She said, sadness still tainting her voice.

"Kaa-san, you sound sad. And your eyes are all red and puffy. Why were you crying Kaa-san?" he asked, his brow furrowing and a frown going onto his face.

"Because Haku-kun, sometimes people just have hard things to deal with in their lives. And well, Kaa-san just got a very hard thing to deal with. But she'll alright, don't worry." She said as she hugged him.

"I'm sorry Kaa-san, I hope you feel better soon." He said into her shoulder.

"It's fine Haku-kun, now are you all packed?" She asked, wiping her eyes again.

Haku nodded and went back to his room and picked up a backpack.

"My stuff is in here. Kaa-san, can you check it to make sure I didn't forget anything?" He asked.

"Of course Haku-kun." she said, kissing him on the forehead.

She zipped open the bag and checked through everything. "Yep, this is good Haku-kun, you got everything. Ready to go?" She asked as she gave him back his bag.

He nodded and walked down the hallway with her. Naruko stuffed the note into the back pocket of her blue jean short shorts. They got into the main room where Christina and Neji already were.

Christina immediately noticed the look on her friend's face and walked to her. Even though the redness and puffiness had left Naruko's eyes, she still knew that look.

"What happened?" She whispered into her ear.

"I'll tell you later." Naruko whispered back. "Anyways, you guys ready to go?" She asked.

They nodded and Naruko scooped up Haku. They ran off to the front gates where Jiraiya was already waiting.

"Alright gakis, you ready to go now?" He asked, then he caught Haku. "What, is that squirt coming with us?" He asked.

"I'm not a squirt!" Haku protested.

"Yes he's coming with us, I decided it would be a good idea to have him spend more time with his kaa-san since he already had to be without me for a week, and two weeks before that." Naruko said. "Why, do you have a problem with that?" She asked sweetly, giving a smile that Anko would give that promised extreme pain should you give the wrong answer.

"No no! It's fine, just wondering." Jiraiya said. "Well, let's go!" he said.

The group then walked out of the gates and headed towards Ame.

* * *

**Dear readers, **

**How did you like this chapter? I personally liked it, thought it was okay. I've done better. I decided I would start and work on another story as well, I should post the first chapter tonight as well, it will be a few hours, since I have yet to start writing it. I decided it will be called. "One Lie Changed Everything."**

**This will be about Tsunade having Naruko (I don't know why, but so far, I have been drawn to doing fem-naru stories.) Read the story to find out what happens! It will be good, I promise, I already have some of it planned out in my head. **

**Anyways, thanks for reading!**

**PEACE!**

**~narutoobsessedgurl**


	20. The Ame Orphans

It took a total of 14 days to reach and get into Ame. Once they got their, Jiraiya led them through the streets and to a remote location with one building standing in the area. He walked over to the building and opened up the door. The others behind him heard the shifting of chairs and people pulling out weapons quickly until they heard.

"J-Jiraiya-sensei?!" from who Naruko recognized was a young Nagato.

"Hey gakis, how you been?" Jiraiya said.

Jiraiya walked in and sat at the table, that's when he realized that the others were still standing outside.

"Hey, you gakis coming in or what? We don't have all day you know." He said.

"Sorry, we just wanted to make sure we weren't invading personal space." Christina said as they walked in.

Haku looked at the three Ame orphans curiously.

"Kaa-san, who are these people?" He asked Naruko.

"Well Haku-kun, these are the people we came here looking for." Naruko said.

"Why were you looking for us?" Konan asked.

"Well," Jiraiya began, and everybody looked towards him, "You see, I've been getting a bad feeling about you guys being here. I came to ask if you wanted to come to Konoha." He said.

"But why? We live here in Ame, why would we go to Konoha?" Yahiko asked.

"Why don't I just tell them? It would make it a hell of a lot easier!" Naruko said,

"Naruko, are you sure?" Jiraiya asked.

"Sure, as long as it's okay with Neji and Christina, it's our secret, we can choose who to tell." Naruko said. Then she turned to Neji and Christina. "Cool with you guys if they know?" They both nodded, it certainly would make convincing them easier. Plus, it could make the future better.

Everyone sat down at the table and Naruko began to tell the story, this time focusing more on the parts that involved them. Yahiko's death and Nagato using his body. Nagato and Konan joining the Akatsuki. Nagato Killing Jiraiya (That part was told by Jiraiya). Nagato attacking the Leaf Village. Naruko beating all of the bodies. Her conversation with him. How he sacrificed himself to bring back all the people he'd killed in the attack. Her conversation with Konan after the whole ordeal.

By the end, the three Ame orphans had wide eyes.

"So... we really did all of that?" Nagato asked. Naruko nodded her head.

"I can't believe we would do that!" Yahiko said, slumping back in his chair.

"Well, no way in hell am I gonna let either of you two idiots do that again!" Konan said. "Or drag me into that either! I mean, how could I allow you to kill Jiraiya-sensei!"

"How could I kill Jiraiya-sensei?" Nagato muttered to himself, ignoring everybody else for the moment.

"Listen kids, I wanted to see if you would come to Konoha and become loyal genins or the leaf. It would give you a new chance, a better chance to stop yourselves from going down this path. It broke my heart to hear about what happened to you guys, and I don't want you to have to go through that again." Jiraiya said.

"Just... Just give us one day to decide." Konan said. "By tomorrow, we'll tell you. I know I have a lot to think about." she said.

Jiraiya nodded. "Alright, come here tomorrow at 12 o'clock in the afternoon. By then, I'll be expecting an answer." He said.

The trio of Ame orphans left to go think about the offer they had just received.

Konan went to her bedroom in the apartment she shared with the guys and laid down on her bed. She thought through everything she had been told but was still struggling to figure out what she should do.

Nagato sat atop the tallest building in the village. He looked out over the village, searching for an answer, but he knew it wouldn't come that easily. It was pouring down on him and he reached up to touch his closed eyes. He sighed. Who would of thought that his eyes would have caused so much trouble for him?

Yahiko was sitting in the graveyard, in front of his parents' graves. He talked to them, explaining his problems, he would do this whenever he felt lonely or confused, hooping his parents would give him guidance. So far, there was nothing. He thought about the fact that these people who he had never met before, had gave him an offer, that would save his life. He sighed and closed his eyes. He felt utterly lost and hopeless. He loved his home, but he didn't want to be evil and do what he did, never mind die.

The others were back still in the building. Jiraiya was telling them about what had happened with the trio and all sorts of other things.

By the end of the day, they decided to just sleep there.

Naruko curled up with Haku. He cuddled up against her and started wondering about what she had said earlier.

"Kaa-san?" He whispered.

"Yes, Haku-kun?" She whispered back.

"What happened to me in the future?" He asked.

Naruko stiffened, but then relaxed so as not to alarm him. "Haku-kun, I'll tell you when you're older. I don't think you're ready to know what happened to you yet." She said.

Haku accepted this, because he trusted his mom. He was also extremely tired at that moment. He snuggled closer to his mom and rested his head on her shoulder.

"Good Night, Kaa-san." He said.

"Good Night Haku-kun, I love you." She said as she kissed his forehead.

They both drifted off into a deep sleep after that.

The next day, Naruko woke up to the smell of ramen. She sniffed the air to make sure and she bolted up straight away. She looked over to the kitchen that was I the building and saw Christina making ramen. She bounded over to her.

"So... Ramen?" Naruko asked.

Christina laughed. "Yes, ramen, I'm so used to the way you sleep, that when I saw you like that, I knew you would be out like a light unless I cooked ramen to wake you up."

"Cool with me!" Naruko said. She sat down next to Neji at the table and they started talking.

"So Neji, when are you going to tell your parents about us coming from the future?" Naruko asked.

"Well, I'm not sure. It sure as hell won't be the easiest thing to do. I mean, how would I even start. 'Hello, my name is Neji Hyuga, I'm your son, I come from 20 years in the future but I came back with help of a biju and am now in my thirteen year-old body.' Do you know how much the probability is that when I told them that they would send me to an insane asylum?" Neji said.

"I'm gonna guess pretty likely." Naruko said.

"Yeah, well, I was thinking about telling them after the Chunin Exams, that way we won't be taken out, and have the public questioning us." Neji said.

Naruko nodded. Then they heard a knock on the door.

"I got it!" Haku yelled as he ran to the door. He slid it open and Nagato, Konan, and Yahiko stood there.

"May we come in?" Nagato asked.

"Of course! It's your space anyways, you shouldn't have to ask." Haku said.

The three walked in and went to Jiraiya's room. They all came into the main room ten minutes later.

"Alright guys, mission is completed and successful." Jiraiya said. "Now, you three, go home and get whatever you want to bring with you. Be back here in an hour, then we'll leave."

The three left once again and Jiraiya and the others all ate lunch. By the time the three Ame orphans were back, everyone was ready to go.

They went through a long process to get out of Ame undetected. They were successful, but only because Jiraiya knew how to navigate his way through the village to not get caught.

With the nest two weeks, the group got out of Ame and back to Konoha.

They arrived the day before the Chunin Exam finals, and the time travelers and Haku left to get ready for them. The three Ame orphans and Jiraiya stayed behind.

"Alright, I suppose that's it then, you three will get an apartment here and become genin of the Village Hidden in the Leaves." Sarutobi said. "You may go and tour the village if you wish. Come back here in a few hours and I'll have your apartment for you."

The three nodded and left the room, closing the door behind them. Jiraiya stayed behind though.

"What is it Jiraiya?" Sarutobi asked.

"Sensei... I want to be a Jounin Sensei for those three kids." He said.

Sarutobi was shocked by this. "Really? You want to take on another team?" He asked.

"Yes, I do, if you will allow it sensei." Jiraiya said.

"Alright Jiraiya, you are now the leader and Jounin Sensei of Team 11, consisting of Nagato Uzumaki, Konan Tobifarama, and Yahiko Gadone." Sarutobi said.

"Thank you, sensei." Jiraiya said, bowing. Then he walked out of the room to join his new students.


	21. Obito kills Naruko

The next day, Naruko awoke with a clear mind and was wide awake and well rested. She stretched her arms out and got up out of bed. She took a quick shower and went back into her room and changed into her usual olive green camisole with her blue jean short shorts. She split her hair into its usual pigtails. She made her bed, gathered her ninja tools and woke up Haku. She walked into the kitchen after that.

There, she found Neji and Christina already eating breakfast, and a half asleep Temari leaning over a bowl of cereal.

"Hey guys! Nice morning huh?" She said, getting the cereal and a bowl out of the cabinet for herself.

"Well, looks like someone slept well. You've never been a morning person Naruko-chan." Christina said.

Naruko decided to tease them once again. "Yeah, I had a great night's sleep. Though I bet you two were up all night having se-"

"Shhh! Haku!" Christina said quickly, pointing at the sleepy boy who was rubbing his eyes.

"Having what Kaa-san?" He asked, sitting down at the table, still rubbing his eyes.

"Nothing! Nothing! Don't worry about it Haku-kun!" She said, patting her son on the head, smiling nervously.

"Kaa-san, why do you always get so flustered when I ask about what you are teasing Auntie and Uncle about?" He asked.

"What! I don't get flustered, ttebayo!" Naruko said, nervously rubbing the back of her head.

"Naruko! This is the final threat! You keep making comments about me and Christina-hime like that, and I'll tell Haku exactly what you're talking about. Won't he get some interesting thoughts when he thinks about you and Kakashi dating now?" Neji said, a smirk on his face.

'Damn bastard! Why does he always figure out how to play me in just the right way to get what he wants! My precious Haku-kun is too young to find out! Especially with me and Kakashi dating now, and what if I decided to have more kids? God that would be awkward.' Naruko thought. Then she sighed in defeat. "Fine, I'll stop with the jokes."

"Good." Neji said.

"I still want to know!" Haku whined.

"Haku-kun, you'll find out when your older, you can wait for that day, don't worry, mmkay?" Naruko said, sitting next to her son, setting down her own cereal bowl and another she had made for him.

"Okay Kaa-san." He said slightly sadly.

"Ne, Haku, are you gonna watch your Kaa-san and all of your Aunts and Uncles in the Chuunin Exams today?" Naruko asked, changing the subject.

"Yeah! Baa-chan said she would take me! I'm excited! Although, she'll probably be able to cheer louder for you than I can." Haku said.

"Yeah, I got my natural loudness from my Kaa-san." Naruko said.

"Haha! Oh, Kaa-san! One week, while you were gone, Baa-chan took me to the park, and I made a bunch of friends there!" Haku said.

"Really? Who did you meet?" Naruko asked.

"Oh oh! I met this nice girl named Ayame-chan! She's only a year older than me! And then, Itachi showed up! And I met his cousin, Shisui, he's the same age as me and Itachi! Oh, and I met this girl named Michiko-chan, and her twin sister, Mikoto-chan! And then, I met this other boy named Karura! And then we all played together! It was so much fun!" Haku said.

"I'm glad to see you made some more friends Haku-kun." She said, ruffling the boy's hair.

"Well, I think it's time we leave, don't want to have to race there and claim you were being chased by bulls, eh, Naruko-chan?" Gaara said, standing up. Everybody laughed at that, well, except for Haku, who didn't get it.

"Come on, Let's go!" Naruko cheered as she grabbed Haku's hand and went outside. The group was heading off to the Stadium when they felt a very familiar presence behind them. They turned to see Kushina and Minato turn onto the same street as them.

"Ji-ji! Baa-chan!" Haku yelled, then ran and jumped into Kushina's arms. She cuddled him and kissed his forehead.

"How's my little Haku-kun doing? I missed you while you and your Kaa-san, your Aunt and Uncle, and the pervert were out of the village." She said.

"Kushina-chan, it's not nice to call sensei a pervert." Minato said.

"Well he peeked on me in the bath ya know! I would call that pervy, which means he is a pervert, ttebane!" Kushina said.

"Alright, Alright, let's go. Naruko-chan, Kushina and I will be in the stands with Haku-kun." Minato said.

"Okay Tou-chan! See ya later! Bye Kaa-san, bye Haku-kun!" She said.

The group entered the stadium 5 minutes later. Nawaki, Yugito, and Rin were already waiting in the center. The group took their spaces in the center as well. 2 minutes later, Obito showed up.

The Third Hokage stepped forward to the front of the balcony. "Alright everyone, the Chuunin Exams will begin in 5 minutes, please make any last minute betting now." He said.

The next five minutes was filled with shuffling of people and a lot of noise.

"Alright everyone, now, the first match will begin." the proctor started announcing. "Anyone other than Naruko Namikaze and Obito Uchiha must go to the competitors box over there." He said, pointing at the small balcony.

Everyone other than Obito and Naruko walked up to the balcony. Obito and Naruko met in the middle of the stadium to shake hands.

"You remember the plan?" Naruko whispered.

"Hell yeah I do, you got everything in place?" Obito whispered back.

Naruko pretended to look up at the sky and then down to her feet, showing Obito it was a nod.

"Alright, this match may be-" The proctor was cut off.

Naruko spit out blood onto Obito. Obito's arm was up, his kunai now deep into Naruko's stomach. He pulled it out of her. And she fell to the ground, hugging her lower torso, coughing up more blood.

Up in the competitors box, Everyone's jaws hit the floor. What was Obito doing? He was killing her!

Up in the stands. Haku looked on in horror as his mom was stabbed in the stomach. Kushina had even made sure they got a front row seat. He got out of his chair, gripping the bars that were in front of him as tears streamed down his face.

"KAA-SAN!" He yelled.

Kushina and Minato looked on in equal horror. Minato was even worse off, how could Obito do this to Naruko? His teammate! He even thought they were the closest of the time traveler and present time people! But now, Obito was killing her! His comrade that had even saved his own life!

"Why?... Obito... Why?" Naruko let out.

"Because," He started, he had closed his eyes, they flashed open quickly, his eyes now blood red with Sharingan, "I hate you." He said. Then he started laughing, and he doubled over. Then he fell on his ass he was laughing so hard.

Everyone looked on, completely disturbed. This guy had just killed his teammate, who he seemed close to, and now he was laughing. Laughing! Every mouth hung open, wondering if Obito could be mentally insane.

Very unluckily for him, Kakashi had just gotten back from his Jounin Exams. He had walked in just in time, at the very same moment as Naruko was stabbed.

Kakashi had tears coming out of his eyes, just as Haku did. He couldn't believe it, Obito, who he thought of as his brother, had just killed his girlfriend! He would send Obito into intensive care for months because of this! He wouldn't bring himself to kill Obito, but he would barely survive for doing this. The one person who seemed to understand him, the one person who actually knew how he felt, just received a fatal wound from his best friend.

Naruko fell to the side, unable to hold herself up anymore, she coughed up blood, and looked up at Obito, who as still laughing his ass off.

Naruko smirked and disappeared in a puff of smoke. The real Naruko then fell out of a tree nearby, also laughing her ass off.

"Did.. Did... Did you see.. that?" Naruko started getting out in between laughs. "They.. They totally... FELL FOR IT! AHAHAH!" She laughed.

Everybody was now in even more shock, all of them had one thing on their mind. 'WHAT THE HELL JUST HAPPENED?!'

Naruko and Obito got up after another minute, their laughs dieing down.

"Sorry Everybody! We just had to do that!" She said. Then she looked at Obito and smiled. They gave each other a huge high-five.

"Yeah! That was probably the best prank ever Naruko-chan! We seriously need to do more pranks together!" Obito said.

"Totally!" She said. Then they looked over to where they heard their names being called.

"NAAARRRUUUKOOO! OBBIIIITTTOOOOO!" Kakashi yelled.

"Oh shit! I thought he wouldn't be back until tomorrow!" Obito said.

"Me neither! Proctor! Please, hurry and start the match before Kakashi-kun is allowed to come down here and kill us!" Naruko yelled.

"The first match between Obito Uchiha and Naruko Namikaze starts now!" he yelled, jumping back.

Naruko and Obito jumped a few meters away from each other.

"Let's dance Obito-kun!" Naruko said.

"You're on Naruko-chan!" Obito said.

* * *

**Sorry, I know I'm really** **mean in this chapter. I just couldn't help it! I had to have them pull a prank, after all, they said they would previously. It was probably not the best prank to pull in front of her Haku, since he is most likely traumatized, but hey! Whatevs! I'll make him be fine! Just a bit of reprimanding from the two year-old later! Plus I had to stop the chapter there. I wanted to do all of the first round matches in the next chapter if possible and make it one huge chapter. SO, it'll take me awhile to do that, especially since I have been working on my other story. I'm trying to switch off between chapters, so I do one for that story and one for this one. It's kind of hard to update though, I've had way too much work recently, and just today I had to write a SUPER long essay. That's why I could only do one chapter and not update my other story. So, it will most likely be a few days until the next chapter is up, if I can find the will to write battle scenes which are REALLY hard for me to get through. I was kind of dreading this chapter actually, but, after this, I'm gonna have some cute chapters! I'm sure you'll love them! Plus, they'll be posted quicker since I don't have to work hard to write those. Romance and Fun just come to me so easily!**

**Check out my other fics, Naruko Namikaze: The Tale of a Young Girl and One Lie Changed Everything. **

**Thanks for Reading!**

**PEACE!**

**~narutoobsessedgurl**


	22. The First Round

**First off (and yes, I know I never do Author's notes at the beginning, but I want you guys to read this!) I am so sorry! I have been swallowed up by a world of work, training, and tests! I haven't even had time to think about writing recently!**

**I feel really bad about the long wait, (even though it's not that long compared to other people, But it's late for me since I usually update about every other day and it's been like a week) so please forgive me! My life is getting so stressful and I feel as if it's only going to get worse! I will try my best to keep updating, and hopefully, with Memorial Day weekend, I can find the way to sneak away from my smothering step-sister to write for you guys!**

**Again, so sorry for the wait!**

**I love you guys and you mean a lot to me, for without you all, I wouldn't even be here, writing.**

**Please Enjoy the following story!**

Naruko and Obito stood across from each other, looking at each other, both tensed for battle. They waited to see who would make the first move, knowing they were both willing to make the initiative.

Naruko suddenly held her hands up into a cross seal. "Shadow Clone Jutsu!" She called out. She made 5 clones and they all rushed towards Obito, the real Naruko slightly behind to prepare for the move, should it work.

Obito took out a kunai and stabbed the nearest clone. The other jumped above him and tried to rain down o him. He formed a few quick hand signs. "Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!" He called out, bursting out flames and burning the clones.

Naruko made some more hand signs herself. "Wind Style: Whirlwind!" She called out. A funnel of wind formed around her, spinning like a deadly tornado. She sent it flailing towards Obito.

Obito jumped back a bit, but the whirlwind kept coming. He kept jumping back and he suddenly felt the wall behind him. He looked back at it, his eyes widening, and when he looked back, the tornado was right in front of him.

It sucked him in and took him into the middle. He quickly figured out that senbon were inside of the tornado, and were giving him many shallow cuts across his body.

It dissipated after a minute, senbon harshly clattering to the ground. Obito put a hand on his arm, the one that had the most cuts on it. He had many cuts on his body, but no way in hell would he give up!

He activated his Sharingan in a flash and ran towards her. He used his position with his hand on his other arm to get ready for his attack.

As he ran, people all around the stadium started hearing crackling sounds. They were excited to see that it was coming from the boy's attack.

Minato's eyes widened. 'No way!' He thought.

Rin looked on in amazement. 'Where did he learn that?!' She thought.

Kakashi was stunned, both eyes over his mask were as wide as dinner plates. 'He!' He thought.

Naruko was frozen she looked on excited yet afraid, but mostly, stunned. 'That's!' She thought.

"Chidori!" Obito yelled, lifting his hand high above his head as he jumped over Naruko.

Naruko pulled back her hand, and as only she could do so quickly, made a rasengan. "Rasengan!" She yelled, meeting Obito's attack with her own.

A large cloud of dust was kicked up from the attacks, blocking everyone's view of the stadium. They didn't hear anything coming from inside. They all waited, excited to see what the outcome was.

'Where did he learn my Chidori?' Kakashi thought, looking onto the fight.

The dust cloud soon cleared, and inside, you could see Obito and Naruko, standing about 30 meters away from each other.

Naruko created three clones. And Obito did as well. Kakashi looked at Naruko, his eyes widened again.

'That's Sage Mode!' He thought. 'Is she trying to kill Obito?! Well, then again, he did use Chidori on her. Plus, after that stunt they pulled, I'm considering killing them myself.'

Naruko started forming a Rasengan in her hand, her two clones adding the wind element to it. Obito formed another crackling Chidori in his hands, his two clones on his sides started adding a water element to it.

He swirled the water around his lightning Chidori, creating a ball of almost liquid lightning, something truly frightening to see. He hefted his hands up as his two clones dispelled. Naruko did the same.

Obito threw his attack.

"Water Style: Chidori ball!" He called out.

Naruko then threw her attack. "Wind Style: Rasenshuriken!" She yelled.

It seemed as if time slowed down as the crowd stared in awe at the two attacks. There was an academy class there that looked on in excitement at the thought of them being able to do something like that in the future. And the teachers had said not to get too excited because apparently Obito had been dead-last! Yeah right! Did you see him!

One man in the crowd was set apart from the others. He was under a black cloak and looked on at the battle in happiness.

'It seems that Obito was able to improve Kakashi's move eh... And Naruko-chan... She's as sharp as ever... I just hope that my cousin and my lo- former love, don't get too hurt.' He thought. He smiled down at them. 'Knowing Naruko-chan she wouldn't ever even let them get hurt.' He brushed his black-blue bangs away from his black obsidian eyes. 'I'm lasting longer than I thought I would... Should I talk to her? No... I don't want to get in the way of her and Kakashi... I'm leaving soon... It would only hurt her... Maybe one day, I'll meet them in the afterlife... I'll greet them warmly. Well, as long as Kakashi-sensei doesn't break her heart, in that case, I'll kill him.' He thought. Then he sighed. 'I wonder... will ourselves of this time get to be together? Naruko-chan?'

The two attacks collided, sending a sickening boom across the stadium. The onlookers crossed their arms in front of their face, protecting them from the blast. Naruko and Obito were thrown back from the attack, both hitting the walls of the arena with a large impact.

Obito and Naruko both thanked god that they didn't hear the cracking of their own bones.

A minute or two passed as the crowd looked on to the stadium, waiting for the huge explosion's haze to disappear.

When it finally passed, they saw both contestants against the wall, with extremely pained looks on their faces. They stumbled forward at the same time, grasping their knees for support. They looked, least to say, **very** roughed up. They had scratches, dirt, gashes, and angry red marks all over their skin. Both had small chakra burns on the hands they had used, Naruko less so than Obito.

Naruko and Obito looked at each other and smiled.

Obito raised his hand, it shaking like a leaf and small grunts of pain coming out of his mouth from the small action.

"Proctor... I give up... I'm almost completely out of chakra and, frankly... I don't want to die." He said.

The proctor nodded. "The winner of the first match, Namikaze Naruko!" He called out.

The crowd erupted into cheers for the two, even though one had given up, it was after the match, and probably the best so far! Oh, if only they knew what was to come! Sasuke smiled and clapped, his dark cloak sliding forward as he tilted his head down and closed his eyes.

"Go kaa-san!" Haku yelled.

Minato and Kushina smiled happily at their daughter and clapped. Minato was proud as he looked at his daughter and student. That was one of the most impressive show of a single jutsu he had ever seen. He suddenly looked up as Kushina stood up.

"YEAHH! THAT'S MY GIRL! YOU MADE KAA-SAN SO PROUD! I LOVE YA NARUKO-CHAN! TTEBANE!" She yelled extremely loudly, pumping her fists in the air.

Minato laughed at his love's antics and looked back at his students.

Jiraiya clapped and smiled. The kid had done a good job. He was extremely proud to have taught a girl like her. His goddaughter.

Kakashi looked down on them and clapped as well, smiling underneath his mask. He saw Naruko turn and look at him. He gave her an eye smile and then winked at her, he saw her giggle. He walked off to go find a seat instead of standing the whole time. He found Minato, Kushina, and Haku and sat down with them. He actually ended up sitting in Haku's seat.

"Hey, that's my seat!" Haku said.

"Here kid, I'll give you a new one." Kakashi said, he picked Haku up from underneath the arms and placed him on his lap. He eye smiled down at him and patted him on the head, before looking back at the front of the stadium.

Haku blushed a bit. 'Maybe it's not so bad Kaa-san is dating him... he makes a good Tou-chan.' He thought. Then he looked at the stadium as well.

**Up in the Judge's Box**

"You know, those kids are actually really good. Good at reactions." One of them said.

"While that stunt they pulled at the beginning was immature, it actually would be a good idea against an enemy. Make them think you were turning on a hated comrade rather than playing a trick." Another said.

"Plus, the Uchiha, he quit when he knew he couldn't continue, shows good judgment on his part. And those two kids are quit the powerhouses." A different man said.

"I think they would make fine Chuunin." The Hokage said, putting his pipe back in his mouth.

**Back to Naruko and Obito**

"Well dude, nice match!" Naruko said, high-fiving him.

"Thanks, you did great too!" Obito said.

"Well, want me to patch you up a bit and you can watch from the competitors box?" Naruko asked.

"Sure, but no need to patch me up. I'm good, just chakra exhaustion. Just as long as I don't use anymore, I'll be cool." He said.

"Okay, if you're sure." She said.

"I'm good!" He said.

The two walked back up to the competitors box and stood next to the rest of their team.

"Would Temari Sabaku and Kankuro Sabaku please come down!" The proctor said.

Said ninja both jumped down into the arena and faced each other. They shook hands.

"Second match... Begin!" The proctor yelled, jumping back.

Temari whipped out her fan and blew winds at her brother, knowing he couldn't dodge them. He endured them and got cuts on his arms. He then unraveled it to show it was his puppet the whoel time and started keeping Temari busy so she couldn't use her jutsu.

Temari, being the tactician she is, was able to outsmart him thought. She made a Shadow Clone, which Naruko had taught her shortly after she was accepted as a Leaf Shinobi.

She switched places with it and went into a tree. She ended up casting her jutsu from there, and her brother was knocked out.

"Temari Sabaku, winner of the Second Match!" The proctor called out.

Temari helped her brother onto the stretcher and assured the doctors that he was only unconscious and didn't need help.

She walked back up to the competitors box, hearing the cheers for her match and she thought back to her first Chuunin Exams. She had fought that Lazy Ass Shikamaru in the first round. And though she would never admit it, she did love that lazy man.

"Next match, Nawaki Senju versus Yugito Nii!" The proctor called out. Both ninja jumped down into the stadium. Naruko was a bit worried, after all, it was Yugito they were talking about, she was no push over.

Nawaki charged forward towards Yugito, getting ready to full on attack her. He made hand signs for a fire jutsu and belted it out towards her.

Yugito stayed calmly still and went through some hand signs. She shot black lightning out of a sword on her back. It ripped through the fire and hit Nawaki.

He fell to the ground, but got back up, trembling. He did what his sister had taught him and focused chakra into his hand. He slammed his hand on the ground and the ground was shattered apart.

Yugito was surprised and jumped away from the ground, only finding it to keep going.

'So, not a jutsu huh? Interesting.' She thought.

Yugito had to jump up onto the wall of the stadium. She saw the fissure run all the way to the wall, where it then cracked through the wall and kept going. Yugito's eyes widened, she would have thought it would have stopped there. No matter, she had still dodged it.

Yugito jumped back down into the arena and went through a lot of hand signs as a terrifying speed.

"Lightning Style: Lightning Dragon Jutsu!" She called out. A lightning bolt shot out of the sky, taking the form of a dragon. It roared and rushed towards Nawaki. He was hit by it and immediately went out like a light.

"Winner, Yugito Nii!" The proctor called out.

Yugito sighed. 'Too easy.' She thought, then she looked up at the competitors box. 'Though those two... they might be a challenge.'

"**Hey girlfriend! Let me give ya a lil' hint to why you think they're so strong. They're like you." The Nibi, or Matatabi said inside of Yugito's head.**

Yugito understood immediately what she had meant. 'Which ones?' She thought to the Nibi.

"**Well, one of them, the red head, he is the weakest, he has Shukaku, the one-tails. But the girl... She's a serious threat." Nibi said.**

'Why?' Yugito thought.

"**Because, she's the jinchurriki of the Nine-tails or Kyuubi, but his real name is Kurama. But that's not the scariest part, the Nine-tails always hates his jinchurriki, he doesn't like being trapped inside a human. Yet, with this one... He seems to like her... he even seems to be treating her like a little sister from what I can read! Watch out! It'd be dangerous enough with her just having Kurama inside of her, but to be partners with bonds stronger than B and Gyuki... She's practically a death sentence." Nibi thought to her container.**

Yugito had now reached the competitors box and was looking at the girl Nibi was talking about. Stronger bonds than B and Gyuki? No way... That's crazy! This chick... she was a serious threat.

Yet, unlike any other jinchurriki she had ever seen, those two were chatting happily with a group of people. Surely they must know what they are? Why would they stay by them though?

"Next match, Gaara Sabaku and Neji Hyuga, please come down here!" The proctor called out.

The two jumped down into the arena. They shook hands and walked apart from each other.

"Now, the Fourth Match will be-" The proctor started yelling out, but he was interrupted with a large boom.

Everyone looked out of the stadium, bewildered. There were Kumo ninja everywhere! A man jumped up and threw a bunch of smoke bombs into the arena.

People were looking around bewildered, trying to see through the thick haze. What was going on?

Yugito sped up and chopped Naruko on the back of the neck, grabbed her and jumped out of the arena. Before anyone even realized.

When Naruko felt the chop on her neck, she thought 'Just once, couldn't I have a normal Chuunin Exams?' then she passed out.

The attack from Kumo against Konoha had just begun.


	23. Kidnapped!

An hour later, Naruko awoke. She was in chains, her hands tied behind her back, and not only that, but she had chakra restraints on as well. She noticed seals that were used to keep out of control jinchurriki from rampaging by locking away all of the biju's chakra. There was also a sealing tag on her that made it so she could only do one action: March in whichever way she was directed.

"Alright kid, we're taking you to Kumo. So get off your butt and start moving!" A guy said from behind her. He pulled her up by the chains that were around her wrist. Speaking of which, they had taken anything that could be used as a weapon from her, even the elastics in her hair that had small little slips on the end, so her hair was now hanging freely down to her butt.

She stood up, she knew not cooperating would be the wrong move. She just needed to be able to have someone come for her. But who? And how would they find her?

She suddenly had a brilliant idea, remembering a certain story her mother had told her. She turned her hands that were behind her back and started snipping of pieces of her hair without the guards noticing. She just hoped someone would follow and get her!

**A few hours later, At the main battle site**

'There's so many of them.' Kakashi thought as he panted. 'Wait a second, where is Naruko-chan? I haven't seen her all day, and she'd be in on this action right away. She never stays away from the main battle.' He suddenly got a bad feeling about all of this. He bit his thumb and went through some hand signs.

He slammed his hand on the ground. "Summoning Jutsu!" He called out. His dog Pakkun popped up.

"Pakkun, I need you to lead me to Naruko." he said. Pakkun nodded his head and sniffed the air. He jumped off and Kakashi followed him.

After an hour of searching around, they finally found the trail.

"Jeez Kakashi, your girlfriend is pretty smart." Pakkun said.

"Thanks Pakkun, now, how old is the trail?" He asked.

"About 5 hours or so." the dog said.

"Poof yourself away then, I need to go full speed if I want to get to her in time." Kakashi said.

Pakkun nodded and poofed away. Kakashi started running full speed on the trail, seeing the strands of her hair reflecting in the moon light and following them.

'Please Naruko-chan... just be alright...' He thought.

**Edge of The Land of Fire's Border**

Naruko marched along, her knees shaking and her whole body trembling. She had been walking for nearly six hours straight. Had she been on her free will, she would be absolutely fine, but with all of the seals and chains sucking out all of her chakra and energy, she was having some trouble.

Her captors suddenly jumped up into the trees, dragging her with them. They stood still for a minute, discussing how they would tree jump the rest of the way and where they would bring her in to Kumo.

Yugito suddenly fell forward, a chop to the back of her neck was barely seen. The man's eyes widened and he jumped off the branch, completely forgetting he had Naruko with him, and was struck by the same person Yugito was hit by, knocking him unconscious.

Naruko felt her captor go limp and she freaked out. She shut her eyes tight and just waited for death. After all, it was a fifty foot drop, and head first since she couldn't turn, only march.

That's when she felt something warm wrap around her and she changed directions. She felt her self stop abruptly as the person landed. She peeled open her eyes and saw Kakashi.

"Kakashi, you came to save me..." She whispered.

"I was so worried. How could you ever get yourself captured like that?!" Kakashi said.

"Smoke bombs... and Yugito knocked me unconscious..." She said, her eyes drooping back down from exhaustion.

Naruko felt Kakashi shift for a moment then felt a very familiar feeling. The feeling of another person's lips on hers. She kissed him back and that's how they stood for a minute until they had to break away for air.

He put her down on her feet, still holding her around the waist to make sure she didn't fall and she wound her arm around his as well. She kissed him on the lips again, but only a quick peck. He blushed.

"You know, you have a really handsome face. I know why you keep your mask on... but still, it would be nice to see my boyfriend's face more often." She said.

Kakashi sighed. "I know... it just seems... disgraceful, to have put it on so that less people would recognize me as the White Fang's Son. So I'm not sure if I should really show my face again.."

"Well, it's your own decision, but know that either way, with it on or off, I still find you extremely hot." Naruko said. Kakashi blushed again.

"Thanks." He said.

Naruko laughed and kissed his cheek. Then she pulled his mask back up, assuming he would want some time to decide if he would keep it up or down from now on.

They both traveled back to Konoha, still holding each other. When they got to the gates, it was about 11 o'clock at night. The whole day had been pretty eventful. The Kumo nin had been chased out, but there was still a loss of Konoha shinobi, but they would keep on keeping on without too much of a hassle.

Needless to say, when Minato had heard of Naruko not being found anywhere, he was freaking out. His daughter was gone! And Haku was pretty nervous as well, but he hid it slightly better than the Overprotective father.

So he had stayed up waiting at the gates, only to see KAKASHI of all people holding his daughter in the way that a boyfriend would, since the way to carry the wounded was either bridal style, fireman's carry, or have arms around each others shoulders.

"What... is... going.. on.. here?" Minato asked, his eyebrow twitching.

"Kakashi came and saved me! I did the same thing mom did when she was kidnapped by Kumo nins, and Kakashi followed the trail. He's such a great boyfriend!" Naruko said.

"Boyfriend!? You are much too young for a boyfriend! You have your whole life ahead of you! You can't do this! Every dad knows, boyfriend leads to sex, sex leads to babies, and babies with the young as the parents always ruin lives!" Minato yelled, kind of scaring and not making any sense to the couple. They had just started going out, neither of them had either thought about those thing yet!

So, when the whole village, trying to get to sleep, heard Minato yell. "I WILL NOT LET YOU IMPREGNATE MY DAUGHTER KAKSHI!" And then ran by some of the houses, dragging along a resisting Naruko, they were a bit bewildered.

"No, let me go! Kakashi isn't gonna get me pregnant! Settle down! We won't ever have sex unless we get married, okay!?" She said.

Minato stopped dead in his tracks. He turned towards his daughter. "You promise?" He asked in a serious voice.

"Yes! I don't think Kakashi would have even considered it and I know I wouldn't have!" Naruko said.

"Alright, if you promise. Go ahead home honey." He said, patting her on the head.

She walked back home and got into her night clothes. She fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow. Man had it been an exhausting day!

**The Next Morning**

The birds were chirping, the sky was blue, and repairments were being made in different parts of the city. Thankfully, no place was hit too bad, and everything would be fixed in the next few months.

One home however, was not so quiet and peaceful.

Minato slammed open the door to Kakashi's room, making a huge noise sound through the house.

Kakashi was so startled he fell off of the bed and hit his head on his bedside table. He groaned and held his head. Then he looked up at the man who had just barged into his room.

"Sensei?" He asked.

"Where is she Kakashi?! Where is she!? I woke up, and Naruko wasn't there! I knew you two wo-" he began but was interrupted by Kakashi.

"Sensei... doesn't Naruko-chan live at the Maini Compound?" He asked.

Minato put a head behind his head. "Oh, right! I forgot about that! Have a good day Kakashi!"

Kakashi's sweat dropped as the man left. What had gotten into his sensei? He sighed, he just hoped every morning wouldn't be like that. He didn't want to have brain damage by the time he was in his late teens.

**In the Hokage's Office**

"You called me, Hokage-sama?" Minato asked as he entered.

"Yes Minato, please, sit down." Sarutobi said.

Minato sat down. "What is it my lord?" He asked.

"Well, after the attack the other day, people are worried about the upcoming days. I feel as if they would feel safer with you as the Hokage instead of some Old geezer like me! I think my time has passed, so today, you shall take the roll as Fourth Hokage." Sarutobi said.

"Hai, Sarutobi-sama." Minato said.

Sarutobi just nodded, He told him to get ready and that there would be a festival set up later, so he should wear his finest clothes. He could bring anyone he wished to the top of the tower with him to observe his coronation.

Minato nodded and left, getting ready to tell his family and students about the festival. He would need to search through his closet again too...

* * *

**I know this chapter was short, but I will post another one tomorrow. I just wanted the festival to have it's own little chapter!**

**By the way, for now, we will be taking a break from all of the fighting and just do some meeting people and maybe helping people. I will like writing the next few chapters a lot and I hope that you all like them too!**

**PEACE!**

**~narutoobsessedgurl**


	24. The Festival

Naruko was sitting down, just peacefully eating some ramen at Ichiraku's when Kakashi came in and slumped down in the chair next to her, rubbing his head.

"Sensei is insane..." He said.

Naruko sighed. "What did he do?"

"He burst into my room first thing in the morning, waking me up. But I was so surprised, I fell off my bed and hit my head on the bedside table. He basically accused us of having sex, since he woke up and you weren't at his house." Kakashi said.

"What?! But I said goodnight to him last night and went home! Why the hell would he think I was at his house?" Naruko asked.

"Apparently he forgot." Kakashi said.

Naruko sighed. "He can be a real wackjob sometimes huh?" Naruko said. "Anyways... so I heard that there was this festival today, and I was wondering if... you, ya know, wanted to go with me?"

Kakashi laughed. "I would love to." He said, taking hold of her hand.

"Great! Okay, now that we are going together, and it's pretty obvious Neji and Christina are going together, as well as Dad and Mom, there is only one more couple to set up!" Naruko said.

"What? Who?" Kakashi asked.

"Well Rin and Obito of course!" Naruko said.

Kakashi laughed again, then said. "Well, good luck with that. I'm not sure if Rin would agree."

"Well, I'll just have to blackmail her, and once she decides to go, and then has the time of her life, she'll keep dating Obito! The plan is foolproof!" Naruko said.

"Foolproof, eh? Well, what's your blackmail then?" Kakashi asked.

Naruko froze. "Uhhh... right... do you have anything I could blackmail Rin about?" She asked.

"Just tell her you know about 'the incident' and that you'll tell everyone about it. You don't need anything more than that. Trust me." Kakashi said.

"Okay! Well, I should probably get going. After all, want to have something to talk about tonight right? I need to pick up Haku-kun and blackmail Rin too. See you around 5:30-ish?" Naruko said, hopping up from her seat.

"Sure, I'll pick you up at the compound." Kakashi said.

"Okay! See you later 'Kashi-kun!" Naruko said, then she kissed him on the cheek and walked out.

'Alright, first, Rin's house!' Naruko thought as she jumped up onto a nearby roof. She roof jumped to Rin's house and landed in front of her house, right at her front door. She knocked and Rin answered about half a minute later.

"Hey Naruko, what brings you here?" Rin asked.

"Just thought we could use some girl time! Now, could I come in?" Naruko asked.

"Uh, sure." Rin said, then led Naruko up to her room.

They chit chatted about this and that, gossiped a bit, and then finally, Naruko moved on to what she had been waiting for.

"Rin, so I have a date with Kakashi tonight to go to the festival." Naruko said.

Rin looked up in surprise. "When did you start dating Kakashi?" She asked.

"Well, we went on a date before the exams, but with everything, we haven't been able to go out again, but he's definitely interested. He saved me from some kidnappers last night actually. Dad's really paranoid now that we're a couple though. So, do you have a date for the festival?"

"No, I don't." Rin said.

"Well why don't you go with Obito?" Naruko said.

"Obito? Why Obito?" Rin asked. She swore she had never told anyone that she had started developing feelings for him. Naruko couldn't read minds could she?

"Well, it's pretty obvious that you two have some chemistry. It's worth a shot, isn't it? I mean, what have you got to lose?" Naruko said.

Rin thought about it. While it would be terribly embarrassing if he declined, Naruko was right, it's not like she had anything to lose right?

"Okay... I think I will ask him." Rin said.

Naruko smiled. Now she didn't have to blackmail Rin! The girl was doing it out of free will! "Alright! I bet you'll have a great time together. So, when are you gonna ask him?" Naruko asked.

"I will after you leave, I"ll just go and find him." Rin said.

"Okay! Well, don't let me hold you back!" Naruko said, jumping up. "I need to pick up Haku-kun anyways! See ya later!" Naruko said, jumping out Rin's window.

Rin just sighed and went out to find Obito.

Naruko laughed as she jumped towards her mom and dad's house to pick up her son. Her plan had worked perfectly! Now they were all going on date's to the festival!Then she realized... what were they going to do with Haku?

After all, it's not as if a two almost three year-old would be very safe just staying at home by himself, or going to the festival by himself.

She would have to find someone to watch him, but who would do a D-rank babysitting mission on the night of a festival? Gaara? No... he hates kids... not a good ides, even though he doesn't seem to mind Haku. Kankuro hates kids even more than Gaara. And Temari, while liking kids, would want to enjoy the festival. Who could she get to watch him then?

She reached the house and Haku came running out and jumped into her arms.

"Kaa-san!" He yelled. Naruko kissed the top of his head and hoisted him up to a better position.

"Hey Haku-kun, how are you?" She asked.

"Good Kaa-san, but I missed you!" He said.

"Didn't you like staying with Baa-chan though?" She asked.

Haku nodded his head. "Baa-chan and Ji-ji are really fun to stay with! But I still missed you. OH! I was wondering, Itachi and his kaa-san asked me to go to the festival with them, but I need you to say it's okay." He said.

Naruko's eyes sparkled. YES! Thank you Mikoto! "Sure! Anything for my Haku-kun." She said, putting the boy back on the ground.

"YEAH!" Haku cheered, jumping for joy.

'He's becoming too much like me and kaa-san. I mean, he's not even of Uzumaki blood and he's doing that. Guess it's just a personality trait that can be picked up when exposed to it too much. I still remember his mellow self of the other future.' She thought.

"Alright Haku-kun, do I need to drop you off anywhere?" She asked.

"Yeah, Itachi's kaa-san said that if you agreed, to just drop me off there and she would take us." He said.

"Alright Haku, let's go!" She said. She picked up her son and put him on her shoulders and jumped off. Haku had gotten more used to roof jumping, but still being young, didn't like shinobi speed much. Still kinda scared him.

After a few minutes, they reached the Uchiha compound. Naruko walked in and smiled at the guards, taking her son off her shoulders and holding his hand as they walked further into the compound.

They reached the main house and Naruko knocked on the door. Mikoto opened it up.

"Oh, Naruko-chan! Haku-kun! Come on in. Haku, Itachi-kun is in his room. " Mikoto said, stepping away from the door to let them in.

Naruko and Haku went into the house, Haku running to Itachi's room.

"Thanks Mikoto! You're a life saver! I made a date with Kakashi for the festival and it completely slipped my mind that I had no one to watch Haku." Naruko said.

"No problem, your son is so cute! And such a little gentleman! He's a great friend of Itachi's, I can just tell they are going to be the best of friends even when they are older." Mikoto said.

"Yeah! They'll be best friends, I can see that as well. Say, ever think of having more kids?" Naruko asked.

Mikoto laughed. "Well maybe, but not too soon, maybe in a few years. After all, you said I would have another boy. Why?"

"'Cause, maybe by then, I'll birth a kid of my own, and our kids can be best friends again!" Naruko said.

"That would be so cute! And then, if Kushina has a kid too, then they could form a team!" Mikoto said.

The girls squealed and then they heard a familiar voice coming from the window. They looked out it and noticed Rin looking a bit embarrassed across the street, standing next to Obito.

"What's going on?" Mikoto asked.

"Oh! Rin's gonna ask Obito to go with her to the festival, like, on a date!" Naruko said.

"That's great! They look so cute together. My little nephew is going on a date!" Mikoto said.

"Well, I should get going Mikoto-chan. I can grab Rin and we can go back to the compound. Since we girls of Team 7 have to get ready!" Naruko said.

"Alright Naruko-chan, just come pick up Haku-kun here some time later tonight, I'll make sure they're back here by 10 o'clock (Since it's a festival, generally, Japanese families let kids stay up later. Like New Year's Eve with Americans.)" Mikoto said, waving good bye to her.

Naruko saw Obito's eyes widen and saw him nod his head vigorously, a smile forming on his face. This was her cue!

"Hey, Rin, since you have a date, might as well get ready with me and Christina-chan huh?" Snhe said, grabbing Rin by the arm and started pulling her away.

"Well I guess. Wait! Were you spying on me!" She accused.

"No, I was actually dropping off Haku and I saw you and decided to grab ya before I went home so us girls could get ready together!" Naruko said.

"But I don't have anything to wear on me and I'm not going in this!" She said.

"Don't worry! Me and Christina have a bunch of stuff you can choose from! Let's go!" Naruko yelled, pulling Rin away with her.

**A few hours later, Maini compound**

The girls had just finished with their outfits, make up, and hair and were ready for their dates.

Naruko was dressed in an silver kimono with gold flowers trailing on side of the kimono, along half of the bottom and branching out onto the kimono. She had straightened and put a white lily flower in her hair, which was hanging down to her butt. She had silver heels on for shoes. She had light make up on, mascara and some light pink lipstick.

Christina had on a black kimono, which had a gold sparkle lining, similar to her the way her eyes looked. She had her hair curled into big, thick, princess curls that reached down to her chest. She had on black pumps that were made of satin. She wore mascara and pink lipstick.

Rin went for a scarlet red kimono which had white flowers on the edges and she had the same color shoes in heels. She had her hair as she usually did, since because of it's shortness she couldn't do much with it. She had ditched the normal paint on her cheeks and went for mascara, eye shadow, and red lipstick.

The girls were breath taking and would make many men jealous tonight. Neji was wearing traditional black Hyuga robes, and left right away with Christina, since he lived there too. Obito came by not a minute later and picked up in, he had said, "Damn Rin, you're a knock-out!" when he first saw her. Well, after he had recovered from his gaping. He was wearing a simple black men's kimono with an Uchiha fan on the back. He had ditched his goggles and wore simple black sandals instead of the blue shinobi sandals.

A few minutes later, Kakashi knocked on the door. Naruko finished her conversation with Gaara and got up and went to the door, her long hair flowing behind her. She opened up the door.

Kakashi's eyes widened when he saw Naruko. Damn was she hot. He looked her over again and was definitely liking his girlfriend in this outfit.

Little did he know that he had been staring at her for a couple minutes and she was getting a little uncomfortable. "Ne, 'Kashi?" She said. He didn't respond. She snapped her fingers in front of his face, making him come back to reality.

"Huh?" He asked.

"You were kind of staring." She said.

Kakashi blushed. "Uh, sorry."

"No problem! It's good that you are attracted to me!" Naruko said as she smiled.

Kakashi smiled back, but then he did something she wasn't expecting. He reached up and took off his mask. He put it away in the pocket of his silver kimono. That's when Naruko finally noticed that he was wearing a silver Kimono. They matched! But she focused more on his actions instead of his clothes.

"'Kashi-kun... are you sure?" Naruko asked.

"Yeah, I think it's time I de-masked myself anyways. Besides, it makes it easier to do this." he said, then he leaned forward and kissed her. Naruko smiled into the kiss and kissed him back.

They pulled away after a minute and Naruko took Kakashi's hand. "Well, what are we waiting for?" She asked.

He smiled and entwined his fingers with hers and they walked out of the compound and along the road.

They walked around the streets past all sorts of different shops and stands, people were, needless to say, surprised that he had no mask on.

Fangirls nearly fainted when they saw Kakashi's flawless face, but then they regained themselves when they saw him walking hand in hand and talking to Naruko Namikaze. I mean come on! She was an amazing kunoichi and the sister of the famous Minato Namikaze! They felt like nothing compared to her.

The couple was walking down the street when Naruko suddenly saw a stand she enjoyed everytime she went to a festival with Ero-sennin. She pointed and squealed. "Can we o there 'Kashi-kun? I love those stands!"

"Sure, I don't see why not." He said.

"Yay!" She exclaimed as she pulled him over to the stand.

Kakashi paid for two of the net type things that were used at the goldfish stand. They both dipped their nets into the water and Naruko saw the one she wanted. She went for it and scooped it up. It might impress some people that she did it so easily, but she had done it for years and years in the future, so she kind of had an unfair advantage.

The owner of the stand gave her a bag and she dropped her new silver goldfish in it. "See 'Kashi, I got one that looks like your hair!" She said as she smiled and ruffled his hair a bit.

"Well in that case, I'll get one that looks like your hair." He said as he scooped up a yellow one. He put his in a bag as well.

Naruko and Kakashi went around for while, stopping here and there at different stands, eventually finding their way to get something to eat. Around 9 o'clock though, people started gathering around the Hokage tower. Naruko and Kakashi had special roles to play now. They made their way through the crowd and into the tower.

After a few minutes, they got up to the top of the tower and saw Minato, Rin, Obito, Christina, Neji, and Kushina, as well as the advisers and council up on the roof.

Naruko and Kakashi walked over and stood at the end of the line next to Obito and Rin. They smiled and started talking to each other. The ceremony was about to begin when Minato walked over to them.

"Hey kids! How are you guys?! Having fun? Well, you see, there has to be this special order for everybody to stand in, so we need you guys to be in alphabetical order. Oh, what a shame, I'm sorry Kakashi and Naruko, you guys are gonna have to stand on opposite sides of the line! Gosh, what are the coincidences of that! Well, come on Naruko-chan, just move on over here." He said, desperate;y tugging his daughter to the other side of the line.

Naruko just rolled her eyes at her father while Kakashi scowled. Seriously? Making up this whole thing just to get them to not stand next to each other? Minato had reached a whole new level of paranoia.

Naruko ended up on the other side of the line while the others played along with their sensei and switched places, with Rin laughing at their sensei.

"Now, you have a probably wondered why I had this festival set up so quickly!" Sarutobi started to announce, and the crowd fell into a hushed silence at hearing their leader speak. "You see, I have some to announce, that upon this day, I shall retire as Hokage and name my successor. My successor, The Fourth Hokage, The Yondaime, and now, your current leader of this village, Minato Namikaze!" HE said.

The crowd erupted into cheers and Minato walked forward. Sarutobi ceremoniously took off his hat, and gave it to Minato, who placed it on his head. The crowd cheered even louder.

Everyone on the rooftops bowed to him, much to his chagrin. He blushed and rubbed the back of his head. (So that's where Naruko got it from!)

Minato then quieted down everyone with his hands and began to speak. "I am proud, to be able to lead this village. To protect everyone in it, and help inspire and raise the next generation of ninja, who will have the Will of Fire, burn strongly within them. I thank you all, for being loyal citizens, and fro the rest of the night, we will celebrate, not for me, but for the entire village!"

The crowd cheered, only two people were bitter about the choice of the new Hokage, Danzo and Orochimaru. Orochimaru stormed off from the crowd into his base to continue his experiments. Danzo narrowed his eyes and begrudgingly clapped for Minato.

Right then, fireworks started to go off in the distance, seemingly above the tower. People watched in amazement of the fireworks display and were awed at the beautiful array of colors and explosions.

Naruko walked around to the other side of the line next to Kakashi. She turned to him and smiled.

"Beautiful fireworks, huh?" She said, looking at him. He turned and smiled.

"Yes, but there is something much more beautiful beside me." He said. Naruko smiled even wider and wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him.

Minato smiled up at the fireworks until he noticed two kids kissing. He smiled and looked to see who the cute couple was. It... it was Kakashi... and his daughter... NOOOO!

He started to run over to them, but Kushina grabbed him around the waist.

"No way! You are not ruining their moment right now! Over my dead body!" She exclaimed, pulling him back.

"But Kushina-chan! It's my little girl! I need to save her from Kakashi!" he whined, trying top break free from her grasp.

"No way! Just leave them alone and focus on your own girlfriend!" She exclaimed. She turned him around and kissed him. Boy did that distract him! But it also reminded him of something.

"Kushina..." He started, he knelt to the ground and took her hand. Kushina's mouth fell wide open. "I love you more than anything. Will you marry me?" He asked.

"Hell Yeah I will ttebane!" She yelled, hugging him tightly as he picked her up. He took out the ring and put it on her finger.

They shared a passionate kiss.

Rin and Obito looked at each other, and Rin leaned forward and kissed Obito. He was too stunned to respond at first, but quickly returned the kiss. When they pulled away, they looked to see Minato start talking.

"Yo team! Guess what? I'm getting married!" He said, wrapping his arm around his fiance's waist.

"Ooh! I wonder who will catch the bouquet at my wedding! Maybe it will be Naruko-chan!" Kushina said, just to piss her husband off.

"NOOOO!" He yelled, falling to his knees.

The whole team burst out laughing, Naruko, Kushina, and Obito falling over they were laughing so hard.

This was certainly a festival they would never forget.


	25. Neji's Parents

Naruko woke up and yawned loudly, stretching her arms wide. She rubbed her eyes and shoved back her comforter and sheet. She got up and looked at the mirror, she definitely needed a shower.

After her shower, Naruko fixed up her hair and got dressed in her blue jean short shorts and olive green camisole. She then smiled and ran out of the room and into the kitchen. She sat in front of Neji at the table and put her hands under her head, leaning her head on them, and smiled widely at him.

"Today's the day right?" She asked.

"Yep." Neji said, taking another bite of his french toast.

"Oh come on! You should be more excited! You're telling your father! You get to speak to him and your mom which you haven't done in years! Aren't you happy?" Naruko asked.

"Yes, I am happy to see them, but... what if they don't... like me?" Neji asked.

"Oh please! I'm sure they'll like you! No need to worry! You're their son after all! Plus, you're a damn good Shinobi too! Not too many make it to Anbu Captain ya know!" Naruko said.

Neji laughed. "Thanks Naruko-chan." He said.

"So, are when are we going to tell Christina-chan's parents?" Naruko asked, grabbing some of her own french toast off of the counter.

"Tomorrow, assuming we make good time." Christina said as she sat down next to Neji.

"Cool! Oh, wait, should I take Haku-kun with me?" Naruko asked.

"Well, I don't know. He might like hanging with some of the other kids, I know they don't drill proper etiquette too far into their heads when they are two." Neji said.

"Okay! I'll bring him then! Maybe I should take Itachi-kun too, pay Mikoto back for all those times she watches Haku-kun for me. Especially since she is going to watch Haku tonight and tomorrow while we're in Semagakure." Naruko said. "Speaking of which, I should probably wake up my little Chibi now!" She got up and skipped to Haku's room.

She woke him up and helped him get dressed and helped him with his hair. She walked hand in hand with him out of his room and to the kitchen.

They headed to the Hyuga compound, which was actually right near the Uchiha compound, maybe to piss them off? They made a quick stop at the Main house at the Uchiha's and picked up Itachi. Mikoto was thankful to Naruko and was excited that she would have the day to herself.

When they arrived at the Hyuga compound, two guards at the front stopped them.

"Halt! Who are you guys?" One of them questioned.

"We are Namikaze Naruko, Namikaze Haku, Maini Christina, Uchiha Itachi, and Hyuga Neji." Neji stated.

"Hyuga? We don't recognize you whatsoever. How do we know you're not a fake?" The other questioned.

Neji sighed and focused the chakra into his eyes. "Byakugan!" He said, the veins near his eyes bulging, he narrowed his eyes. "This enough proof that I'm a Hyuga?" He asked.

"Oh! You must be that one that was found on the edge of the village!" The first one said.

Neji sighed. "Yes. Now, I'm here to speak to Hyuga Hizashi and Hyuga Kyoko." He said, stating his parents name.

The guards narrowed their eyes. "I get that you're a Hyuga," One of them started, "but even so, why should you get to speak with the younger son of the clan head and his wife?"

Neji just wanted to yell at the men. They were doing their job extremely well and it was pissing him off. They were his parents goddammit! He should get to talk to them whenever he wished! But he held it in, his years of proper etiquette making him bite his tongue.

"There is something very important that I must discuss with them, and it is to be heard by other people. It is a rather private matter." Neji said. After all, it was. I mean, you didn't want everyone to know you were from the future, just the people that needed to know it.

"Oh, something important?" They heard from above. Hyuga Hizashi was standing in a tree nearby. He dropped down and went to the guards.

"It's fine," He said, "I'm perfectly able to defend myself if need be. My wife can do so as well. Besides, now I'm curious as to what this boy has to say."

"Hai, Hizashi-sama." The guards said as they bowed, and let the group pass.

They followed Hizashi into the house and he got his wife to join them. Naruko leaned down to Haku and Itachi and told them this would most likely be boring and that they could go and play and maybe make some friends with a couple of Hyuga kids. They had run off waving to her and went to go find some new playmates.

The rest of the group walked into a secluded room. Naruko shut the door and slapped a silencing seal on the door to stop their conversation from being heard.

Naruko sat down on her cushion, next to Neji, who was in the middle of her and Christina. Neji's parents sat on the other side of the table.

"So, what's so important?" Hizashi asked.

" I know this is going to sound really farfetched, but I swear, it's true. We... we're from the future." Neji said.

His mom just laughed. "You really expect us to believe you? Besides, why would we be the ones you tell?" She said.

"Because, you are my parents. Two years from now, you two will have me, your first and only child." Neji said.

His mom laughed again. "Yeah right! I bet you ar-"

"Wait darling, he might be telling the truth." Hizashi said.

"What? Honey, what are you talking about? You're actually considering this?" She asked.

"Why did you wait until now to tell us? You showed up a few months ago, so why now?" Hizashi asked.

"Well, we wanted to take the Chunin Exams first, since we wanted to become Chunin the right way again. And, well, I figured if you knew, you wouldn't allow us to enter." Neji said.

"So why not just tell me during the Chunin Exams?" He asked.

"Because, you might have disqualified us." Neji said.

"You can't be believing this Hizashi-kun!" His wife said.

"Now, I normally wouldn't but let's look at this situation. He does look quite a bit like me and you, he randomly appeared, a Hyuga, out of nowhere and we Hyugas never abandon one of our clansmen. And, I still might have some trouble believing it, if not for one strange incident during the exams." He said.

"What incident?" She asked.

"You see, while I was introducing myself, they must have been talking. And the blonde one here, Naruko is it? Well, she started to exclaim, loudly enough for the whole room to hear, 'No way! He's your-' But then, Neji here, he slapped a hand over her mouth and said. 'Relative? Yes, I suppose so, after all, we are both Hyugas.' I had kept wondering, why not let her say relative? Now it makes sense, what if she was about to say Tou-chan, or Chichue? He wouldn't want her to say it during the exams for fear of not only me, but everyone there of finding out." Hizashi said.

"Well, I need more proof than that!" His mom said.

"I have a few things, but not much since I didn't plan on being sent back." He said. He saw Christina reach for his bag that they had left at the end of the room and she handed it to him.

"Thank you, hime." He said, taking the bag.

"No problem." She said.

He reached around in the bag until he found the three things he was looking for. He took the first out, it was a picture of his father's team. He gave it to his father and smiled.

"Though I'm sure you know, this is your team from the genin teams. Uncle-um... Hiashi had kept it and given it to me after you... uh.. well.. died." Neji said, shifting his eyes down as he said the last part.

Hizashi looked at the picture. It had the same frame as his and even the little note from his sensei on the back, though it looked older and more worn than the one he figured was still in his room.

"Tsk! Anyone can get a picture of a genin team in Konoha if they want to." His mom said.

"I know, but I have more believable things to prove I'm from the future." Neji said. He then pulled out the scroll he had been given when he was thirteen, right after Naruko had beaten the crap out of him at the Chunin Exams. He handed the scroll to his father.

Hizashi raised his eyebrows. This was most definitely his handwriting, and it had this boy's name on the front. Neji. It was a nice name, he would admit that, he actually liked a lot. A good kid's name. He opened the scroll and read the contents. He frowned. His handwriting, check. To Neji, check. And it was even about his death. He handed it to his wife to look over.

"Anything else? Even though this is definitely something you cannot fake. After all, I've never seen you other than in the Chunin Exams, you could never know how I write." Hizashi said.

"Well, this one is more something kaa-san would recognize." He said. He pulled out something he had remembered his mom giving him when she was still alive while he was three. Though he would deny it completely, just as every guy did. He had looked through stuff in his attic at that age and played dress up with his mom's old clothes. He had seen other kids do it, though they would completely deny it should they ever be asked. He had ending up taking one of the kimonos she had worn when she was his age, actually, about 2 years older, since girls were smaller than guys were. When she had found him with it on, she had told him her mom, his grandma, had made it for her at that age. She said it could be a bit of a family heirloom. Though he would never use it, when and if he had a daughter, he could dress her in it. It was actually rather pretty. It was red with white hibiscus flowers traveling up from the bottom of it to around the waist in a fairly straight line, though it just suggested the line was there.

His mom looked up and her eye widened when she took in the piece of cloth.

"Where did you get that?" She asked.

"Well, you see, you gave it to me when I was young. You said it could be a family heirloom of sorts. Though I would never wear it, I could pass it on to a daughter, if I had one. Which, is actually looking like a strong possibility." He turned to Christina. "You said that your family seemed to have more girls than boys right?" He asked.

"Yep, I think the ratio was about 7 girls to every 1 guy, so it's pretty likely that we will have at least one girl." Christina said.

Hizashi's eyes widened. "So, you think this girl is the one you will marry?" He asked.

Neji laughed. "No, I'm sure of it. Despite how we look, we were in our late teens when we were transported here. We had dated for 5 years before we came here. We were engaged for a year during those, but we didn't get married because of certain circumstances."

"What circumstances?" Hizashi asked.

Neji sighed, he didn't like this part, not one bit. "Well, we had started a war then, and Christina and I had decided that in case an accident happened, we didn't want to bring a child into a world like that, and we sure as hell wouldn't ever kill our baby. So we decided to just wait until after the war."

Hizashi nodded. That's why he and his wife weren't doing too much physically, though due to him saying he was born in two years, it meant that the war would be over soon.

Meanwhile, Neji's mom was still trying to explain what she was seeing. He had her kimono from when she was little. It had been in his bag, and she had just looked over the stuff from her childhood today, and she saw that, and put it in her desk so she could look at it again later! She got up for a second and left the room, when she came back, she was a bit pale. She had found the kimono still in her desk... meaning that this was another... one from the future. So he was telling the truth.

"So... you're my... Son?" She asked, looking at him.

He smiled warmly. "Yes." He said.

She got up and ran around the table and embraced him. He hugged her back and smiled wider. She pulled away from him after a minute and caressed his face. Then she turned to Christina.

"Then this means this is my future daughter-in-law." She said, smiling.

Christina smiled. "Yep! In about three years." Then she was surprised as Kyoko hugged her as well.

"Who would have thought that my son would marry outside the clan just like his father?" She said. "Good to see he shows emotion, unlike most of the men here."

"Well, you have Christina-chan and Naruko-chan to thank for that." Neji said.

"Really? How did they manage that?" She asked.

"Easy! I just beat the crap out of him and then Christina helped him keep that attitude and be warmer to people!" Naruko said.

"I don't see how beating the crap out of someone would make them nice." Kyoko said.

"She skipped a lot, here, let me explain." Neji said. He then continued to tell them about his life. It was kind of strange thinking about everything.

They ate lunch and dinner there, introducing Hizashi and Kyoko to Haku and Itachi. After that, they left to bring Haku and Itachi back to the Uchiha Compound. They dropped them off and Naruko kissed Haku goodbye and they headed off to Semagakure.

Christina was a bit nervous. She had it the worst out of all of them. Not only would she freak them out by getting in, but also being part of the Maini clan. This was going to be complicated.


	26. Christina's Parents

Neji, Naruko, and Christina flew through the trees westward from the Leaf village. Neji and Naruko, having never seen where Christina was originally from, were a bit excited. After all, what ninja wouldn't be? It was a foreign land, filled with all new people and places. And no one in the other nations had ever known about it! But Christina had said her village had always kept tabs on the other villages, not spies to find out secrets, but people to be civilians that just talked about what was happening, festivals, new appointments as kages, attacks on villages. Nothing that all the other nations wouldn't be informed of.

Naruko was fretting though, what if they weren't back in time for one of the most important days of the year for her small family? Haku's birthday was in 5 days! And she still needed to get the decorations, and the cake, and make sure that all of his friends were coming. Well, and all of his aunts and uncles, as well as his grandparents, and Kakashi.

She blushed as she thought of Kakashi, one night earlier that week, when she was tucking Haku in, he had asked her a question about Kakashi that had been a bit embarrassing.

_Flashback_

"_Alright Haku-kun, here is your water, if anything happens, you know to just walk across the hall." Naruko said._

"_Kaa-san, can I ask you a question?" Haku asked._

"_Well you just did!" Naruko said, grinning._

"_Kaa-san." Haku complained._

"_Alright, alright. Go ahead." Naruko said._

"_Umm... what should I call uncle Kakashi now?" He asked._

"_What do you mean?" Naruko asked._

"_Well, I mean, do I call him tou-chan now?" Haku asked, cocking his head to one side._

_Naruko blushed beet red. "Umm... well... gosh, uh...not yet at least, I mean, me and him aren't... married... we're only dating." She said._

"_But, are you gonna get married?" He asked._

"_Uhhh... maybe... we'll have to see. That's why people date, to see if they are right for each other and that they should get married and have kids." Naruko said._

"_Okay, I'll keep calling him Uncle Kakashi for now, and if you get married I'll call him tou-chan! Oh! That reminds me, where do kids come from?" Haku asked._

"_You'll find out when you're older! 'Night!" Naruko rushed out, kissing him on the head and speeding out of his room._

"_Why does she always say that?" Haku said to himself, gaining a pout as he turned over in his bed._

_Flashback End_

Naruko was taken out of her thoughts when Christina spoke as the sun was showing it was about 3 o'clock.

"Alright, we're almost there. It's going to be a bit overwhelming, since we will pass through an invisible genjutsu shield. You won't need to release it, but when you go through it, you will see the village is a lot closer than you think." She said.

Naruko was excited, but when she looked back at Christina , she noticed the girl was shaking slightly, then, she felt something wet hit her face. She reached up and touched it, it was a tear.

She saw that Neji jumped forward quickly and stopped Christina and himself. Naruko landed on the branch next to them.

Neji took Christina's hand in his and kissed it while he caressed her face.

"Hime, what's wrong?" He asked.

Tears streamed down Christina's face. "I-I... I just can't believe I get to see it again... I spent the first eight years of my life here... my family and friends... died here... but now, there's a chance to save them. My family, and my old friends who will be born I want them to live, to have a second chance." She said.

Neji smiled and wiped away her tears. "You get to. You get to save them from that fate. You get to save all of the people in your village." He said.

"I know but... then I won't allow my other self to meet you." She said as she stroked his face. Then she turned to Naruko and took hold of her hand. "Or Naruko-chan... or Kakashi-nii, or anyone else! I'll be saving my family, and my friends... but at the cost of my one true love and a whole different type of family, and other friends... how can I decide between those?" She asked.

Neji hugged her and put his face in her hair. "They say that things that happen, happen for a reason. You and I are together for a reason! You met Naruko-chan and Kakashi and all of the others for a reason! Those things were meant to happen, and there is no doubt in my mind that they will still happen. Don't worry, and if you can still get us and keep your family, it will all be worth it." He pulled back and smiled. "Besides, I know I would be pissed if I was kept from you, so we can make sure that our other selves will get together."

Naruko then hugged Christina. "Hey, don't leave me out! I won't let my other self not meet my best friend! Besides, I need someone to help me bring Neji to the light side!" She teased as she pulled back from her best friend.

"Thanks guys." Christina said as she wiped away the last of her tears. "Alright, let's go." She said.

They jumped off the branch and headed forward. They continued on for a couple of minutes until suddenly, everything changed. A river appeared beneath them and the trees suddenly got greener. Off in the distance, a village with tall buildings showed over the trees, less than a quarter mile away. A field was off to the side, making the air filled with the scent of freesia and lavender.

"Wow.." Naruko murmured.

They landed on a branch as two ANBU jumped in front of them. One had straight red hair hanging down the sides of his ravens mask. He had a strong build and stood at roughly 5 foot 8. The other had a cat mask and spiky black hair sticking out the back. He also had a strong build, and was roughly 6 foot 1.

Christina tensed in between Neji and Naruko, and both glanced at her. Neji put a hand on her shoulder and leaned closer to her.

"You okay?" He whispered.

"The raven... he's... my tou-chan." She whispered back.

Naruko looked at the straight red-haired man. She raised an eyebrow. Well she certainly didn't inherit his hair color, though she was pretty sure Christina had mentioned something about a red-headed sibling. Wasn't she one of three triplets? It had been too long since they had talked about her family, and Naruko had been so caught up in the war that she had emptied her mind about other stuff.

Neji looked at the man and found it a bit ironic that he encountered his father-in-law so quickly. Of course, he knew what he looked like from descriptions Christina had told him about in the other time, as well as a few nights before when they were discussing talking to their parents.

"Halt! What are your names and how did you get in here?" Christina's father asked.

"My name is Neji Hyuga." Neji said.

"Naruko Namikaze, how's it hanging?" She asked. She was promptly punched lightly in the arm by Neji.

"My name is Christina Maini." Christina said.

"Maini?" Her father questioned.

"Yes. Fiance of Neji Hyuga, sibling of... well, a lot of other Mainis-"

"List them please." He said.

Christina sighed. "Rin, Hiroshi, Mina, Natsumi, Katou, Michiyo, and Nakamaru. But, Rin, Hiroshi, and Mina aren't born yet, and neither am I, technically. Anyways, me and all of them are the children of you and Mami Maini! SO... yeah... surprise!"

"That's impossible! You can't suggest something like that!" He said.

"Well, how do you explain how I found your village, have these eyes, can name your wife, and the children you have had so far, AND recognize the fact of who you are while you have your mask on." She said

"She's got a point." The other man said.

"I need more proof than just words!" He said.

Christina dug into her backpack. "Here they are," She said as she pulled out a bow and arrows, "the family heirloom, it goes to the greatest archer in the family, and, that happened to be me." She said.

Her father jumped forward. He ran a hand across the smooth surface of the arrows and bow. "No way." He whispered. He looked up at her. "So... you're my daughter... from the future?"

She nodded. "We came to fix things. This is Neji-kun, he's my fiance, though we can't marry for several years since we had our ages decreased. And this is Naruko-chan, she's my best friend."

"Well... this is a lot to take in." He said. "So... why did you come here?"

"Well, I wanted to tell you so you weren't freaked out when hearing about another Maini or if the other me turns out exactly like me, and you can see the resemblance. Besides, I wanted to warn you about something that happens in 9 years." Christina said.

"Alright, let me take you to the Semakage and my wife. Follow me, though you probably don't need to." He said, smiling at his daughter.

Within the next two days, they had convinced and warned them about the whole situation. Christina had gotten to see what her siblings were like when they were little since they were invited to stay at the Maini compound. The Semakage had also sent an alliance request with them to bring to the Leaf Village. Semagakure would stay in secret, and should the Leaf ever get in trouble, they would send back up to help them, and the Leaf would do the same if Semagakure was discovered or attacked.

All in all, it was an extremely successful trip, and they were able to make it back home in time for Haku's birthday. Minato agreed to the alliance request and sent a messenger hawk back to Semagakure to tell them.

**Sorry guys! I know it has been about 2 weeks since my last update. I have had LITERALLY no time to write. What with my step-sister visiting, my birthday after that, the day after my birthday I went to Washington D. C. for a week. When I came home I slept the next day to catch up, then I went into school and was assigned 3 final exams, a project, and a science fair, all for last week! I also had to finish one final exam and take another this week, plus I have a stupid eighth grade graduation ceremony (Yes, I am in the eighth grade) and I had two birthday parties one a friend's and the other my own, for last weekend, and another this weekend! I can't relax and I am STRESSED! Plus I have had the guilt of not writing gnawing on my brain! I hope to get back to my normal schedule once school is over in 4 days. Though I will most likely be going over my friend's house for a week after that, and only write a little since I want to spend time with her. **

**Soo... it might be a bit of a weird update schedule, plus I still have my other story and am thinking about starting another, still not sure. **

**Love you guys and thanks for reading!**

**PEACE!**

**~narutoobsessedgurl**


	27. Many Years Later

**Many Years Later**

Naruko arrived at the front of the academy and smiled at the large crowd there. She adjusted her white and red robes slightly and fixed the hat that rested on her head.

"Kaa-san!" She heard shouted from the crowd.

Two young silver-haired boys ran up to her, their hair sticking up every which way and defying gravity as they proudly displayed a new hitai-ite on each of their heads.

"Look! Look! We graduated! We told you we were just as awesome as Haku-nii!" They said.

"Don't get your hopes up too high, you still aren't anywhere near my level." Said a 15 year-old Haku, jumping down and standing next to his mom.

"Hey! You shut your mouth Haku-kun! If anyone in this family is the strongest, it's me! After all, I am the Hokage, aren't I?" Naruko boasted.

Haku sighed. "Yeah, I know you're better than me kaa-san. But Tou-chan is pretty good too."

"Kaa-san is the best!" Peeped the little blonde girl that was holding onto her mom's hand as she looked up at her older brothers.

"You know it!" Naruko cheered. "Haku, why don't you take your little brothers and sister out to Ichiraku, I'll meet you in just a minute."

"Sure kaa-san." He said, taking his little sister's hand and leading her away with his brothers talking about their test.

Naruko looked at them in fondness and looked back at the crowd, and was on the verge of tears. She looked around her and saw many familiar faces, sure, there was Neji and Christina smiling and congratulating their daughter as she passed as well, and Rin and Obito doing the same. They all had kids in the same year for their first children, but then agreed it was too much of a hassle and spaced out their kids more.

But the faces she missed and recognized, and she knew Neji and Christina were doing the same, were the other faces of the other twelve year-olds in their kids grade. She looked around and saw the faces of many dear ones.

Sakura, with her bubblegum pink hair, who had yet to discover her love for medical jutsu and punching things with extreme power. Who this time, wouldn't get her hopes for Sasuke crushed, as his family lived and breathed, and he had no intention of leaving, especially from his dear older brother.

Sasuke, with his still childish face, who would never discover the pain of being alone. Who would never be corrupted and be faced with the hardest decisions and being on the verge of insanity. He had his own best friends, her sons in fact, he had grown particularly close to due to their older brothers' friendship. Who still had the love and warmth of his mother, and strong father.

Ino, who was complaining about being put on the same team as the lazy ass and the fat boy. Who had yet to discover just how much she loved those two men, and how they would become her best friends, and how much she would cherish her sensei. Who had yet to realize the love she would find with a certain pale man who liked to make fun of Sakura and Naruko when they were on the same team with the obnoxious root member. Well, this time, not root member.

Shikamaru, who was complaining about how troublesome this whole ninja thing was. Who had yet to know that he would become the first Chuunin of the Konoha 12. Who didn't know just how much he would be able to accomplish, such as take on and defeat an Akatsuki member by himself. Who didn't know how much pain the death of his sensei had brought him in his past life, or the happiness of his sensei's child. Or that he would fall in love with such a 'troublesome' sand woman who he fought with and against at different times.

Choji, with that constant munching on his bag of chips. Who would prove Ino wrong, and show her that girls could like chubby guys. Who would be one of the most accomplishing men in the Akimichi clan, growing chakra wings without having to use any of the clan pills. Who would see on one mission, that he was no longer that little boy who no one wanted to play games with because he gave away the hiding spots, but instead, had gained friends, ones who would love him for who he is.

Hinata, the quiet, shy girl, who was being told that she did acceptable, but should have been higher in her class, even though she wasn't doing bad at all and placed just below Sasuke in most categories, and below him and Sakura in theory and such. Who didn't know how confident she would become, and see how many friends she made. Who would eventually make amends with her cousin, and finally become as close to him as she had always wanted, just like brother and sister. Who would find love with the obnoxiously loud Inuzuka.

Kiba, the boisterous one who was boasting to his mom and sister about graduating, and how he was going to be the best ninja ever! Who had yet to realize that his shy teammate was the one for him. Who didn't know that the small little puppy in his jacket would be as tall as him one day. Or that he would become such great friends with a certain blonde chick, even though they were both equally loud.

Shino, the one who kept quiet and was nodding to his parents for their approval. Who would find out that even with his bugs, he would fall in love with a civilian girl who didn't care about that fact. Or that he would open up, and get close to Hinata and Kiba, and even everyone else from their class. Who would find out later that he was the only one that was able to help some of them at times, being one of the wisest of the group.

She looked on all of them with fondness, and even saw herself and Christina in the crowd as proud kids who had graduated. Well, Naruko was being hugged by her parents, and Christina had come along since she had graduated the year before in Neji, Tenten, and Lee's class. She had asked the Maini family to move to Konoha for the sake of their daughter's love life, as well as her friendships, and they had agreed.

Naruko felt a hand press down on her shoulder and looked to see Kakashi standing next to her, smiling happily. She smiled, and noticed the tears had started streaming down her face, and wiped them away.

"Is it hard? Seeing it?" He asked.

Naruko nodded. "But I am happy with my life the way it is. I don't think I could be happier, I have you, and the kids, and I'm hokage. My dreams have come true. I just have one left to make sure happens. I have to make sure these kids don't have such a rough time as the first time they did." She said.

"Are you sure this is the year I should become a sensei? I mean, I do like the field." Kakashi said.

Naruko laughed. "You can't weasel out of it this time 'Kashi. You're going to be Team Seven's sensei."

He sighed. "Well, who would have thought you would have been on my team twice?" He said.

Naruko laughed again. "Come on, I'm fine. Let's go celebrate our kids' graduation." She said, grabbing his hand and them both walking towards Ichiraku.

She wiped the last tears away from her face and smiled. The Old Man was right the first time, they were the most promising generation she'd ever seen. And the old man didn't even know what she did. She sighed contently, at least when her and Kakashi got too old-even though they were only in their late twenties-the village would be left in very good hands.

The future of this village was bright.

**Dear Readers,**

**First, I just wanted to thank you all for reading my story. Even if you didn't enjoy it, or didn't enjoy certain parts, characters, or ideas I had, thank you for reading my story.**

**I regret to inform all of you that were looking forward to the next chapter that the story is complete, and I will probably take off the last chapter, so if there is no chapter 27, and this is chapter 27 to those of you who are reading this in the future, that would be the reason.**

**I decided it would be much to complicated trying to write this story, since there are four kids. Since Natsumi is Naruko, just the future one, she would be placed on team 7, and Masaru, Katsumi, and Aiko (If I took it down, Naruko and Kakashi's kids, as well as Neji and Christina's kid) would be their own team. After thinking about it, it would be much too troublesome to write for two teams adventures, and would just be a clumsy story. I've read others stories like that before, and I didn't enjoy them. **

**I know some of you wanted me to continue it, and I feel bad for stopping it to all of you who wanted more, but I feel like it just wouldn't be a wise decision. So, sorry again if you wanted me to continue.**

**IF YOU WANT TO READ MORE OF MY FICS, HERE THEY ARE:**

**Naruko Namikaze: The Tale of a Young Girl **

s/9085425/1/Naruko-Namikaze-The-Tale-of-a-Young-Gi rl

**My very first fanfiction! It is completed and basically, Tsunade has raised Naruko, and she will be on adventures! Once again, it has my character Christina included in it, so if you didn't like her, I don't recommend you read this story, since she has a bigger role in it. I apparently had her included too much according to some reviews, so I toned her down more in this one. I personally didn't understand that, since she is Naruko's best friend and teammate throughout it, so they were pretty much together all the time, but okay, if you say so! I took it into consideration for this ****story and I liked this one better personally. Fem!Naru x Sasu**

**One Lie Changed Everything**

** s/9276518/1/One-Lie-Changed-Everything**

**My latest fanfiction and personally my favorite! It is still being updated, and I am working on it right now! The document for the next chapter is literally open to the right of this! In this story, Tsunade gives birth to a blonde girl and names her Naruko, for her husband, Minato. It's the night of the Kyuubi attack and Minato comes back for Naruko after meeting Sarutobi. Tsunade, being unconscious, can't be the crap out of him for considering this, and he tells Shizune to get her. Shizune goes to get Naruko, but being the girl's godmother, can't stand to see her contain the kyuubi, and exchanges Naruko's place with a blonde little boy, switching his blue blanket to a pink one, his name is even Naruto! Would you look at that! Follow the story as Naruko grows up with an unexpected friend and both become aspiring medic ninja and eventually get Tsunade as well as her new husband, to bring them back to Konoha! Who will they get on their team? Was that really the boy who took her place for the Kyuubi jinchurriki that sat next to her in the ramen stand and talked to his teacher? Read and find out! Fem!Naru x Gaara**

**Kami's Favor**

** s/9537211/1/Kami-s-Favor**

**My newest Fanfiction, I just started it on the 28th of July actually, (yesterday, for me)** **and I find myself with already 2 chapter written! Wow, am I an overachiever! (Well, since I posted the first chapter at one in the morning and the second one at 11 o'clock at night not really.) Anyways, this story is about Minato Namikaze getting an offer from Kami to be able to go back to Earth and take care of his son. Kami couldn't stand to see her purest soul being treated with so much neglect. But there is another Minato must take care of, another pure soul that he will gladly accept into his family. The two children become adoptive brother and sister and maybe even something more? Fem!Gaara x Naru**


End file.
